Are You Ready To Order?
by bakabelle
Summary: Destiel. Sabriel. Coffee Shop/Domestic AU. Dean's new regular seems anything but and he can't stop thinking about him. Suspicious happenings, family drama and love, lust and lost. Fluff, Crack, Angst. Chap!26:'"Dean, I swear to God you'd better get your ass in here or I'm going to start without you," Dean gulped as Sam and Gabe groaned in disgust at their brothers' display.'
1. Chapter 1 - A Stranger

Dean Winchester was an ordinary sort of guy, he supposed. It was the same routine every day since his Father left and Dean had been left with the shop whilst he was gone for who knows how long. Get up, set up shop, service with a smile, close up, go to bed, repeat. The money was helping put Sammy through college so he could be a big time lawyer. He couldn't have been more proud of his baby brother but he did get jealous now and again. His brother had the smarts, he had direction, and what did Dean have? A low-life business barely scraping by, a Father gone AWOL, hardly enough money to feed himself and keep a roof over his head as every penny he could spare went straight to Sammy, and no prospects whatsoever. Just a routine.

He managed to ignore all of that though, when he saw Sammy's smile with a new tale from college. He'd give anything for that smile and could never take it away from him if he tried. He just wished his Dad could be around to see it. Sammy helped out around the coffee shop at any extra shifts he could squeeze in -along with a new trainee, Rosalie- around lectures and studying, oh, and partying, despite Dean's objections.

Dean dragged himself out of bed and scanned his apartment, it was a bit of a mess but he'd have to clean it later. It was 5:00am and he needed to set up shop before the rush of morning caffeine addicts turned up. Dean didn't overly mind being a barista, in fact the work did let him meet some interesting people and hear some intriguing stories. He had a few regulars who he'd have a quick chat to, and some people just needed an ear for a while, and hey, he got tips and he liked to help, win win in his eyes.

Monday mornings were always painful. It was mid-November so his fingers were always about ready to fall off when he arrived at the shop from his apartment a few blocks away. Even in his Chevy Impala he couldn't keep out the chill. He fumbled with his keys as he stood outside the shop door, his breath clouding the window in smoky fumes pressing against it as if in an attempt to escape the cold. He finally let himself in and shed his extra layers.

As he was setting down all the chairs he remembered Sammy saying he was going to drop in today, his mood lightened considerably knowing his Monday wouldn't be completely mundane. By 5:45 he was all ready to open up properly and as he went to turn the sign on the door he noticed a figure huddled over in the mist. He frowned, whoever they were they were shaking noticeably so he hurriedly let them in. As the man, he noticed, shuffled in he heard a mumbled thanks. He moved back around the counter and when he turned he was shocked into silence.

The man before him put a hand through his ruffled mess of black hair, spikes shooting everywhere. His lips almost matched the bright blue of his eyes and his cheeks were flushed in a way that made Dean's throat tighten. The man looked at him questioningly and Dean forced himself to snap out of it.

"Hi, what would you like?" He made a gesture to the menu of drinks and snacks on the wall. He seemed to examine every last word on the menu before turning back to Dean.

"I would like a black coffee, grande, with a little extra milk please." And _wow _that was a deep voice, a stark contrast from his wide-eyed expression of innocence and it made Dean's voice catch in his throat as he replied.

"Sure thing." He managed to scrape out.

What was wrong with him, his insides were doing flips like his was in 6th grade or something. Everything about this guy screamed strictly a professional, right down to his sharp suit and trench coat. Except maybe his askew tie, which Dean found irritatingly endearing. He was just tired, that's all it was, over-tired, over-stressed, nothing to get worked up about. Whilst he'd been thinking his hands had mechanically been on auto pilot like they often were, concocting the man's order of coffee.

"Here you go, one black coffee, grande with a splash of extra milk." Service with a smile, however this one wasn't a conscious effort, it seemed to come from nowhere. The man ducked his head slightly with a small tug at his mouth and Dean felt certain his insides were going explode soon, maybe he was ill…

"Thank you." That voice again, damn it. The man sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter and brought the coffee to his noise, inhaling deeply and then sighing, content. Breathe Dean, he reminded himself. He dragged his eyes away from the man as he gasped in a breath. He had to distract himself.

"Dude, you look like you're gonna' turn into an icicle, how long were you out there?" He started; hopefully conversation would calm his stomach. However then the man brought his eyes back to Dean's. Okay, so maybe conversation wouldn't work then.

"Only about twenty minutes." He said quietly, averting his gaze quickly.

"Twenty minutes! Dude, what the hell? Why? Don't you like your toes?" He said shocked as to why someone would willingly wait outside in Antarctica conditions when he was clearly inside.

"You… you were not ready to receive yet. I… I don't mind waiting." He mumbled, eyes trained on the counter. Without thinking Dean reached over the counter put a hand under his face and gently pulled it up.

"Next time, just knock on the door, it's fine. Don't turn into a huge ice cube, bad for business okay, pal?" The man gulped noticeably and nodded and Dean looked at his own hand for a second before snatching it away and coughing awkwardly. He could've sworn he heard the man exhale like he'd been holding his breath.

When Dean turned back he was surprised to see an almost panicked look on the man's face as he gulped down his coffee violently, looking anywhere but at Dean.

"Woah, woah, dude, that stuff's made with boiling water, you know?!" Dean stared at the man and found his hand on his shoulder. What was going on with him?

The man opened his mouth when he looked at Dean's hand he couldn't speak. He tried again and still nothing came out. Dean frowned, confused at the man's sudden incoherency. He looked down at Dean's hand again and Dean took it away slowly, still frowning at the man in concern. He fumbled with a wallet and there was what sounded like a mumbled thanks but Dean couldn't be sure before he threw some money on the counter with a strained smile and practically ran from the shop.

"Dude, wait! This is a fifty!" Dean called but he was already gone leaving Dean standing alone with a fifty in his hand with one empty still warm coffee cup in front of him. Why did he feel so drawn to a man he'd just met? Why did the guy freak whenever he touched him? Why did he find himself touching him when he hadn't noticed? He didn't even know his name, and now he'd probably never see him again.

When Castiel arrived at the office Gabriel made a bee-line directly for him. He was wearing a new suit, blue pin-striped with a flashy expensive looking watch and sparkling shoes. His mop-head bopped along happily before stopping in front of his baby brother.

"Okay, what the hell happened? You don't look like you just saw a ghost; you look like you ate one. Spill." He said with a pointed look etched into his features as his hand dug into his pocket and scooped out a large pile of skittles which he wolfed down efficiently. Castiel sighed; he really wasn't in the mood for Gabriel's 'live-in-your-lap' approach to life as a big brother. However, he also knew he wasn't getting off without a brief explanation and he was a horrible liar so he decided to skip the dramatics and just tell him an edited version of the truth, as he often did.

"It's just a guy, okay." Gabriel gasped and bounced on the spot but his lack of speech signalled his need for more information. Castiel groaned.

"I… I just, I'm not quite sure, I just, there was something there. It doesn't matter now anyway as I opted to make a complete fool out of myself." He dropped his head into his hands dejectedly as Gabriel chuckled.

"Oh this outta' be good. What did you do, punch him? Cry? Pass out?" His grin didn't move an inch from his face despite Castiel's glare.

"No, of course not. I… I just sort of ran out of the shop because he touched my arm."

"Aha! So you met him in a shop! And at that early it could've only been to get coffee, and at that early you would've been the only one there which means it would've had to be the guy serving you!" Damn. Gabriel did always have a knack for reading Castiel like a book with font in size 72. He at least made an attempt to deny it though.

"No,"

"Save it, sister, you've been rumbled. Man, I gotta' check this dude out!" Castiel's head flew up in alarm.

"Gabriel, please, I beg you don't, I'll take you there later but please, just don't say anything, don't say a word about me or him or anything!" He pleaded, his big blue eyes clawing at Gabriel's soul. He noted Castiel's entire reaction. So, he thought to himself, this coffee guy's serious, better keep an eye on things.

"Okay sure, but you have to take me to see him, and we're finding out his name at least, if not his number."

"Gabriel."

"Okay, okay, but his name, right?"

Castiel shifted awkwardly, he'd intended to let the whole thing go and sink into his own mortification before accepting his own foolishness at even feeling anything in the first place and forgetting it had ever happened. Now Gabriel was in the loop it was a whole different ball game. His brother would push and push to get a result and if he didn't do things for himself, Gabriel would only do them for him, and that was a thought that terrified him more than anything else.

"Agreed." Gabriel smiled and went up for a triumphant high-five which Castiel half-heartedly returned before going into his office and attempting to ignore his jitters as he tried not to think of what he was going to do later on.


	2. Chapter 2 - It's A Small World

Dean sat in the silence of the shop. After his interesting encounter that morning business had been next to nothing. The one day where he really wanted it to be busy, but no, it seemed he was allowed no distraction from the man who was plaguing his mind. It was completely absurd because he didn't even know his name; all he had was a mental image of two cerulean eyes and a flash of black unruly hair. He growled, irritated that he was actually _pining_.

His phone beeped, dragging him out of his reverie. He pulled it out.

1 New Message

From: Sam

Uh oh, this couldn't be good, last minute texts. He sighed before he'd even opened the message.

_Hey, sorry, lecture time changed, can't make it for lunch or my shift, sorry! _

Great. So not only had he been ditched but he had to cover Sam's shift for the busiest part of the day. Everyone gasping for another dose of their beloved caffeine before shooting off to more meetings or family get-togethers or even just a long drive. He knew it wasn't Sam's fault but it was still annoying.

He glanced at the clock, nearly 5:30. Sighing again he pulled himself up out of his chair and lined up his special offers and put on his apron and name tag which he'd failed to remember to do earlier what with his intriguing customer. He shook himself, game face Dean, game face.

Within ten minutes the shop was full of suits and briefcases, mobiles and paperwork. Do you have wifi? Hi, can I borrow a pen? Do you have a phone I could use? The usual drill and Dean gladly slid into business mode routine. One hand making an order, one taking money, always with the smile, listening, chatting, recommending, the familiarity of it all was so homely to Dean now he didn't think he could do without its chaotic order somehow.

After about forty five minutes of this he'd managed to let his mind stray from the morning's stranger and was zoned into his work completely, thankfully.

The end of the day came far too quickly for Castiel's liking. Maybe he could sneak out past Gabriel, but even as the thought appeared in his mind the man himself appeared in the doorway, eyebrows raised in a look that said, yes I know what you were thinking and no. Castiel groaned nervously.

They reached the coffee shop which Castiel noticed was called 'The Roadhouse' and Gabriel surveyed it, hm-ing in gentle approval which surprised Castiel. The shop was now packed and busy and the lump in Castiel's throat was growing uncomfortably large. They peered in through the window.

"Okay," Gabriel started.

"Is he in there?" When Castiel didn't answer he looked over to him and caught him staring right at the guy behind the counter, painful indecision in his eyes his hands fidgeting amongst themselves.

"That's him isn't it? Come on, we're going in." He ignored Castiel's scrabbling and mindless protests and dragged him through the door where he was forced to compose himself. He was forcibly towed to the counter by his hand.

"Hey, what can I-" When Dean's eyes landed on Castiel he was suddenly short of breath.

"It's you." He looked down and saw that his hand was in fact entwined rather strongly with the guy standing next to him and his stomach dropped. He cleared his throat and attempted to keep some form of a cool.

"I mean… You gave me a fifty." Castiel couldn't keep his head, everything about the man before him seemed to invite him in, from his jade eyes, to his Hollywood heartthrob smile. Gabriel, as inconspicuously as he could, elbowed his brother in the ribs, bringing him back to reality. What he was witnessing was truly remarkable, Castiel was completely enchanted with a man he barely knew.

"I'm sorry, what?" He said, his gravelly voice seemingly distant. Dean smiled at him curiously and Castiel gripped the counter to steady himself.

"I said you gave me a fifty, this morning I mean, you gave me a fifty for like a $4 cup of coffee." He chuckled and Gabriel turned his amused gaze on a flushing Castiel.

"Oh, my apologies, I must've gotten the wrong change, I-" But Dean cut him off.

"Dude, never apologise for giving people money." He laughed as he fumbled in the till.

"Here, $46 I owe you." He handed it over the counter, an amused expression haunting his features. Castiel's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh no, that's quite alright, I don't need it, consider it a tip." Castiel said gravely. Dean lifted his eyebrows incredulously, not understanding this guy's angle. No one gets $46 tips. He put on an expression of mock-seriousness.

"Oh so I look like I need charity, do I pal?" Gabriel snorted but Castiel looked about ready to die.

"Of course not, quite the contrary, not that, I mean, I would never, I simply meant it as a gesture, but not that you were incapable of-"

"Woah, dude, chill! I was kidding, okay, I was just kidding." He leaned further forwards as he spoke to make direct contact into his eyes and Castiel stopped back-pedalling in his tracks.

"Oh, yes. Of course..." He said, mortified at his own social ineptitude. Gabriel watched the exchange eagerly and formed a plan.

"Okay well _Castiel,_" he stressed the name deliberately and Castiel ground his teeth avoiding Dean's gaze yet again.

"I'm gonna' go pick up some of the folders from accounts, you can have the night off and I'll pick you up in about half an hour. Do me a favour, get this good man a coffee will you..." He stressed his ending hinting he wanted a name and Dean obliged.

"Name's Dean and sure thing."

"Gabriel, hi." He reached over the glossy counter and shook Dean's hand and a small sound escaped the back of Castiel's throat as he watched, at which Gabriel barely hid a smirk.

"Gabriel you never get the acco-" Gabriel cut him off sharply.

"Today I am." He said sternly. However at that point his own eyes widened at something over Castiel's shoulder, he frowned and turned to see what was there to marvel and caught sight of a large brawn man walking into the shop. Brown wavy hair barely scraping his chin.

"And _who _is _that_?" Gabriel said, his tone making it very clear what his thoughts were straying to.

"_That _is my brother." Dean growled. Gabriel's face flushed over slightly as he chuckled at the irony of the situation but at the looks from the two men staring at him he'd be better just getting outta' here.

"Okay well I've got the keys so I'm going to be back in a bit, okay." And throwing Sam a wink he was gone. Sam blinked confused and after a quick conversation with Dean about how his lecture was postponed because his teacher hadn't shown up and got to work cleaning up the mess in the back kitchen.

Castiel sat down and got out some paperwork to occupy himself and after most of the customers had left Dean just watched him for a bit before deciding to start a conversation.

"So... Castiel, huh?" He saw Castiel's cheeks flush. Castiel had always been aware of the oddity that was name but it especially stung when he thought of Dean mocking him about it for some reason.

"Yes, my parents were religious.." Dean took the hint.

"Oh right. So, uh, you haven't touched your coffee." Castiel looked up again and his piercing ocean eyes questioned him and the feeling from that morning returned. Crap, Dean thought, I'm in deep.

"I didn't order any coffee." At this Dean grinned and Castiel's heart stopped for a fraction sending a jolt through him. Why was he being so affected? He'd never had this before.

"I know, I, uh, I got you some anyway."

"Oh." Was all Castiel could offer as he stumbled to get out his wallet but found Dean's hand on his arm yet again that day. Please God don't let him stutter on his words.

"Dude, you paid me like 50 bucks today, you've already paid."

"But I-"

"Nope." They exchanged a smile for a second longer than they should've and Castiel nodded. Dean released his arm and in doing so allowed Castiel to breathe once again. Well this is an unseen development, Castiel thought to himself.

After that they talked for a while. Dean asked Castiel what he did, Castiel mumbled about being a financial officer and Dean was sufficiently impressed and Castiel was adequately embarrassed. Dean spoke of Sam and how proud he was of him going to college. Castiel spoke of Gabriel and how they worked together. Castiel asked of Dean's parents and Dean carefully treaded over the subject of Mary but couldn't help spilling the truth of his Father. The man who had left him with nothing. The man who'd blamed him after Mary's death. The man who practically left him to raise Sammy. The man who'd fallen into a drunken depression for years, not sparing a thought for his sons who were waiting for him to step up. One 'I'm proud of you, son.' would've been enough for Dean but he never got it. Second best to Sammy for his entire life regardless. And now. Now he didn't even know if the man was alive.

Castiel sat in silence as he listened to Dean's tale, long, unedited, and honest. His heart tugged every time Dean's voice cracked. Every look that he tried to cover with a cheap smile afterwards Castiel caught and catalogued.

"You're a real great listener, Cas." Castiel's head snapped up.

"C-Cas?" He cleared his throat. Dean's face betrayed his panic for a moment before he quickly masked it.

"Oh, yeah.. sorry, it's just like a nickname, if you don't like it I won't-"

"I do."

And just like that Dean grinned again and Castiel thought his heart was going to jump through his throat.

At that very moment the bell on the door rang and Dean, out of habit, turned his head to flash a smile at the customer and his face collapsed as his emotions retreated, trying to bury themselves away from what stood mere metres away.

"John?" Castiel asked confused. Dean turned wide eyed, eyes flicking from one to the other.

"You, you _know _him?" He asked, furiously, adding to Castiel's confusion.

"Of course, he lives two doors down from me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Do you John, Dean?" He asked conversationally, not seeing the extent of what was in front of his eyes. Dean laughed harshly, incredulously and something about it made Castiel flinch.

"That's my **Dad**." He laughed bitterly and John went to speak but didn't get a chance before Dean was out the door.

"Dean wait!" Castiel called, running after him.

**A/N: Hello everyone, was so happy at the response to the first chapter. Will be updating as regularly as I can. Please, if you like it, drop me a review, it really inspires me to write more and I know what's good. Thanks for reading! I.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Brand New Old Face

Dean stormed out of the shop, fuming. His thoughts a jumble of anger and hurt and confusion all mixed up to make a dangerous cocktail of emotion. He couldn't train his thoughts on a specific thing, what would Sam do? What would John say? He didn't know and he couldn't bring himself to try and calm down enough to find out.

He didn't realise someone had been following him down the sidewalk until he was being yanked by his arm and span around. Those eyes just made everything he was feeling enhance by a thousand and added a few extra emotions in there, to spice things up, as if he wasn't over dosed enough as he was.

"Dean please! Listen to me!" Castiel pleaded. Dean's rage blinded him from seeing the pain written all of Castiel's face.

"Listen to you? Why in the _hell _should I listen to you? So you can make me feel more like an idiot than I already do, or so you can lie to me some more?"

"Dean, I didn't know-" Dean cut him off, furious that Castiel thought he could make something like this okay, talk his way out of it.

"Stop it! That man made my life hell for years. Would've made Sammy's too but I always covered for him made excuses for him in front of Sam so he wouldn't have to live knowing his Dad only gave a crap about the bottle. Sam doesn't even know why he really left." Dean laughed humourlessly, his eyes glossed over showing that he was somewhere in his past, reliving a memory. Castiel fought the urge to embrace him.

"I told him he'd gone away, last minute business, that the gig was far away, that he'd be off the grid for a couple of months. I told him anything I could but never the truth, because what kid needs to be in college whilst freaking out that his Dad's out some place getting himself killed? I never told anyone. Not a single person. Except you. Today." Dean's tone was accusational and his eyes were tormented. Castiel gulped.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to think you were a decent guy. That you might actually give a crap about me!" His words grew quicker.

"Dean please-" But Castiel couldn't get any further.

"Guess I'm just the same idiot I always was, huh? "

"Dean-"

"This must be funny for you though, right? Hilarious since you've actually known my Dad the whole time." Castiel couldn't take anymore. He wanted to shake Dean, to tell him he was being ridiculous, that of course he would never lie to him. He wanted to tell him that he was the only reason he'd gone back into that shop, that he'd never felt how he did about Dean for anyone else before in his life. But none of this got translated into speech; it got lost on the way and was falsely interpreted.

As if on auto-pilot Castiel grabbed Dean's jacket and tugged him forwards, pulling their lips together, kissing him with passion and without limitation. Dean froze for a second before he found himself kissing him back. One hand running through Castiel's hair the other a fist in his coat, pulling him as close as he could get and closer still.

They both forgot they were in the middle of the street. They both forgot that they'd only known each other a day. They both forgot their own names as they got lost in the others. Nothing else mattered in that moment except each other. Their warmth.

After a few seconds they stopped but didn't part, foreheads pressed together as they gasped in breaths, searching each other's eyes and liking what they found.

"I swear to you, Dean, I did not know that was your Father." Castiel said solemnly. Dean just looked at him for a moment, eyes scanning every inch of his face before nodding slowly. If he was going to try and trust someone, this was the guy he chose.

"I'm so sorry, Cas." Castiel's heart flipped again. Relief washing over him as he saw Dean accept what he was saying and for some reason chose him to trust. He'd never felt such a connection, to anyone, not even Gabriel. Dean looked at him, curiously lost in regarding how much he liked the look of Cas after they'd made out. Castiel felt himself being analysed and flushed slightly.

"It is alright, Dean, everything is going to be alright."

"I don't want to be on my own. Please, just don't leave me on my own, Cas."

"I won't, Dean. I'm not going to leave you." And just like that, the two men who'd known each other a day started something that some people couldn't accomplish in years. Castiel didn't know why Dean had chosen to trust him, but he liked that, and the thought of being without it now terrified him. Dean didn't know why Castiel would want a guy with the amount of baggage Dean had, but he certainly wanted Cas. More than he'd be willing to admit. Enough to frighten him, but in a way that made him want to cling to Castiel, be with him always so he'd know that he was never going to anywhere.

Neither of them had expected to have such an eventful day, but little did they know that fate hadn't quite finished screwing with them yet and had a few more cards to play.

Sam washed his hands before surveying the kitchen one more time to check that everything was done. He pulled his earphones out and took off his apron, making his way back out to the front of the shop. He made his way around the counter whilst speaking.

"Dean, the kitchen's-" He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up.

"Dad?" He said shocked, he smiled gently, until he saw the empty bottle in his Father's hand.

"Hey Sam." John swayed slightly and nearly tripped on his feet as he walked forward a bit.

"Dad, are you drunk?" Sam said incredulously. Annoyed that the first time he'd seen his Dad in months and he showed up drunk. Dean might be okay with stuff like that but Sam wasn't. Where is Dean anyway, Sam wondered and he turned to scan the shop for his brother, missing his Father jump at him clumsily and smashing the bottle over the side of Sam's head making him sink to his knees, blood seeping down the side of his face and he was completely disorientated.

"This is what I get, huh? Some welcome, _son_. You think you get to judge me, do you? Think you're better than me?!" His words were slurred and far too difficult for Sam to understand as his head span.

John raised the half-smashed bottle once more, ready for a second strike but found himself slammed against the wall. From nowhere there was now a short man with golden brown hair and a face like thunder in front of him. Despite his height he still seemed to tower over John.

"Back off there, buddy." The man spat. John snarled, his drunken rage pushing forward as he tried to shove this man out of his way but he was yet again thrust into the wall.

"I said. Back. Off. Go take a nice long walk big boy." Gabriel said seething, angrier than he thought he should be but he still practically threw John out of the door and barely paused to watch him stumble away before he turned back to Sam who had slid back against the counter, blood running thickly down his face like a fountain of crimson.

Gabriel rushed over to him, whoever that guy had been he'd caught this guy in the temple practically full on, that could kill people and the man in front of him didn't look so hot right now.

He knelt down in front of him and held Sam's head up with his hands. Sam's barely conscious eyes lazily followed Gabriel's.

"Hey, you're okay, kid, you're fine, I'm gonna' call 911, okay? What's your name?" The man's mouth moved but Gabriel could barely hear him so he leaned in close and heard a scratchy 'Sam'. Gabriel smiled as reassuringly as he could and then let go of Sam's head to pull out his phone and call an ambulance. It was at this point that Sam's vision blurred, doubled and then vanished entirely.

When Gabriel turned back Sam's head was completely slumped against his shoulder and his eyes were closed.

"Sam? Sam? Dude, can you hear me?" Panicked, Gabriel was shaking his shoulders. What the hell was he supposed to do? He knew he was gorgeous but he didn't think people would actually fall head over heels from him. Focus, Gabriel, Jesus. Even in the most serious of situations inappropriate comments would appear in his mind.

Just then Dean and Castiel came back in the shop. Castiel took in the situation in front of him. Gabriel was on the floor by the counter looking completely lost and panicked by Dean's brother who looked like hell. There was blood everywhere and Dean's brother wasn't moving.

"Sammy?" Dean said in a voice that would make any Mother cry.

"I called an ambulance. It was this guy, black hair, he was completely wasted, he just attacked him." Gabriel was tripping over his words and didn't tear his eyes from Sam for a second. Dean tried to move but felt his limbs wouldn't comply. His entire being was orbiting his little brother who was a crumpled, broken mess on the floor. And the fact that he knew it has been John. His Dad. He'd done this to him. He didn't know how he was supposed to even feel about his Father anymore. Gabriel tried to remember any basic first aid, checking Sam's airways brought a fresh wave of panic to him.

"He's not breathing!" Just like that Dean snapped onto big brother mode. He ran over to Sam's side and pulled him into him. Castiel walked over to Gabriel meanwhile and put a hand on his shoulder in a clear gesture to try and tell him it wasn't his fault. Gabriel looked up at him, teeth grinding together and his eyes a look of lost desperation, a look Castiel was becoming uncomfortably acquainted with recently.

"Sammy! God damn it Sammy! Don't you dare! Please Sammy! You are the only good thing I've ever had. _Please_."

**A/N: Hello everyone, I was so happy with the reaction to the last chapter, I hope you guys like cliff hangers :') More of an explanation about John next chapter and things get a bit more suspicious.. I'm trying to keep the updates as regular as I can. Thank you to everyone who reads, favourites+ reviews; it really encourages me to write more and brings a smile to my face, I'm so glad that people actually like it! I really hope you keep reading! Any requests or anything at all just drop me a review. Thanks! Izzie.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Too Little, Far Too Late

Castiel was a mess at work that day. His mind flitting from thing to thing every millisecond and yet never straying from Dean once. He was worried and anxious about how Dean was, how his brother was, where their Father was. But his head was mainly filled with dizziness over the hasty kiss they'd shared. He'd never had such a passionate moment in his whole life. Every aspect of Dean he loved and wanted to explore. The way he smiled, the way he talked, his eyes, the way his hair felt, how he pulled Cas in so tight he could barely breath when they'd kissed. He shook himself, remembering he was still in the office, no time for day dreaming.

Castiel had worked at that office for a while now and he was good at his job. It was just him and figures, one right answer, no trick questions. He enjoyed his work however sad he thought that made him. Gabriel had managed to get him the job after a lot of work putting in good words here, there and everywhere to 'all the right people'. Castiel owed him, a lot. The guys he worked with were all pretty decent hardworking people, save a few. He earned a fat pay check. He got a nice comfy office and great funding. There was only one drawback; however it was a _major _drawback.

His boss seemed a Jack Harkness type, (according to Gabriel – though Castiel was unaware as to what the reference was to) and he seemed to want anything with a pulse that looked nice. He would constantly pull Cas into his office for no reason other than to be inappropriate and make him feel uncomfortable. He'd come up with excuses to keep Castiel late and continue to try and pressure him into things he wasn't and would never be comfortable with.

His boss, with his dirty blonde hair and suave British accent, seemed to be around every corner and made Castiel dread going to work a lot of the time.

He was at the crappy photocopying machine attempting to press the right buttons to get the correct number of copies in colour for the fifth time, forcing himself to try and focus for two seconds when a hand landed on his shoulder and his stomach dropped.

"Hey, who took the jam outta' your donut? You know you need to stop worrying about those coffee guys, they'll be fine." It was just Gabriel, Cas sighed in relief and felt his warmth return to him. However Gabriel bringing up the owner of those haunting green eyes only proceeded in bringing them back into full focus again.

"These are from accounts," Gabriel added, passing him a folder bulging with the promise of equations and distraction and Castiel took it eagerly. Then he paused for a minute.

"Why are you giving me these, where's Brian?" He inquired curiously, and then growling in frustration at the useless nature of the photocopying machine, he went to kick it in irritation but upon getting half way changed his mind and merely tapped it with his foot. Gabriel snorted with laughter.

"Woah, calm it down there bucko, someone could get hurt! I dunno' he hasn't showed up for the last couple of days so yeah I've been given the crap pile up. Oh and er… Balth wants to see you in his office." Gabriel said the last with an almost apologetic tint in his tone and a sympathetic expression painting his features. He saw Castiel's face sink considerably and almost felt his good nature dissipating from the room.

"Oh." Was his genius response. Gabriel gave him a half-hearted attempt at an encouraging smile which Castiel promptly ignored, steeling himself before he went in.

"Ah there's my blue-eyed boy wonder! Come on in Cassie, do close the door." Castiel gulped deeply.

"You look nervous, don't be, just doing a little employee satisfaction check up." He smiled broadly and gestured to the chair next to his own, both chairs had been moved to the centre of the room and the blinds had been closed.

"Oh can I just borrow your phone for a second, I just want to compare the reception with mine, you know how the reception in here can get." He chuckled deeply and a slight shiver crept up Castiel's spine as he took out his mobile from his trench coats pocket. It wasn't that Balth wasn't attractive but he had a demeanour that Castiel loathed and usually he'd be taking extra precautions to keep distance between him and his boss. However today with his mind being pulled to pieces he didn't think to question Balth's real motives and simply handed over the phone.

Whilst Castiel had been lost in the labyrinth of his own mind Balth had been circling him like a predator and he sat down as he took the phone. He grinned wildly, delighted that Castiel didn't seem completely on form, this was the perfect opportunity to strike and he needed a bit of fun after a tedious couple of days. He brought up the camera on the phone and launched himself at Castiel who was caught completely off guard. He smashed their lips together almost growling in perverse pleasure and amusement.

Castiel froze for a second before he batted and heaved and squawked but all too late, his brief shock and lack of responsiveness had cost him dearly and when he was finally released Balth had already done something on his phone. He had a terrifying smile on his face and a glint in his eyes that stupidly, made Castiel want nothing more than to find Dean and hide behind him.

"Just a little joke between friends, huh Cassie?" He winked at Castiel, still grinning, both from his wicked scheme and from the way Castiel's hair looked after it had been mussed about.

"Did-" His voice cracked under strain and he cleared it before trying again eyes still saucers.

"Did you take a picture?!" He cringed when Balth laughed nodding but he knew he could just delete the picture now he had the phone back. However when he heard Balth's laughter continue he looked up and he felt his insides ice over in fear at the beyond mischievous smirk betraying him.

"What..?" Cas asked, at a loss and unsure whether he wanted to hear the outcome.

"Fabulous thing modern technology, don't you agree, Cas?" He said with another wink.

Gabriel's phone beeped and he downed his handful of MnM's precisely before pulling it out and frowning at Cas' number. He opened the message and his eyes shot wide and he choked for several seconds before spraying MnM's all over Barbara.

"Shit!"

Dean fumbled with his keys to unlock his apartment. He'd spent the entire night and all of the day at the hospital. Sam was in a bad way. He'd lost too much blood so they were going to have to keep him in special conditions and if he didn't improve in the next couple of days they'd perform a transfusion. He still wasn't conscious. Dean ground his teeth at the thought of Sammy's expressionless blood-stained face.

He'd argued with every doctor in the place, he'd stayed by Sammy's side constantly, no sleep, and then had gone out to try and find his Father whilst they kept Sam in for observation and he wasn't allowed back for two days. After two hours of roaming the streets he'd gone home in utter despair.

It was his fault. He'd seen his Father in that state and he hadn't stayed and protected Sam, and now he was in hospital because of Dean's lack of judgement. That was on _him._ Maybe if he was a better son his Dad wouldn't have been a drunk in the first place and none of this would've happened. Maybe if he'd done better at school he could've got a better job and been able to fully put Sammy through college without Sam having to work part-time anyway. So many things Dean could've, _should've _done better. But he just didn't make the cut. And now Sammy was paying for it.

He stood in the centre of his dirty apartment, surveying it. His kitchen was falling apart, practically taped around all the edges, faded paint and scratched surfaces. His living room was small and shabby, a fraying sofa that creaked due to pressure on the old and weary springs. There was one small and shocking bathroom attached to his bedroom. His bed being the only nice thing in the whole place after saving for a decent double, he couldn't do without a good bed. On principal.

He was beyond tired. His emotions stretched so thin he could practically feel them threatening to snap. It was like hit after hit, how long before he buckled. He felt guilt like he'd never experienced. It all started to bubble as his eyes landed on a picture of him, his Dad and Sammy all smiling at a park somewhere when they were kids. It was one of those rare times where his Dad was sober and in good humour, a helpful stranger capturing the scarce and very brief moment of happiness, hope, that things might change. Dad might get better, like he always promised. Sammy could have a Dad he could count on.

Everything snapped all at once as he picked up the picture and threw it across the room with a scream which would probably wake the neighbours and yet he couldn't bring himself to give a shit as he swiped all the books, objects, DVD's off of the shelves. He didn't stop there. His anger above all carried him to kitchen where he smashed the glasses, threw the cutlery, kicked the creaking cabinets. What good is this doing? Said a small voice in the back of his head, which, had he been listening, would've sounded slightly like Cas.

Breathing raggedly he stopped in the middle of the room. He overlooked his handiwork, too tired to be ashamed just yet. At least now his home reflected the sort of person he was.

His phone beeped and as he pulled it out his heart gave the tiniest, yet most noticeable, of lifts as he read the name. See, the voice reminded him, good things do happen, Dean.

He opened the message remembering giving his number to Cas yesterday after their… whatever he was to call that. That all seemed like another world now. How he could feel so blissful then and now feel like this he couldn't fathom.

The screen took a moment to gather it's thoughts before sharing them with Dean. The image of Cas pressed into this blonde dude, eyes wide, but with no objection, as the other guy looked like Christmas just came three days in a row six months early.

Dean dropped the phone to the ground as tears welled up in his eyes. He bit down on his lip until he tasted blood. Not moving he felt his knees begin to shake until they buckled and his body greeted the ground eagerly. His body's limits were thoroughly reached. Tears fell without barricade and Dean made no attempt at intervention.

His mind and heart were burnt out. He was done. He crumbled into himself and laying in the middle of his own personal warzone he waited for sweet unconsciousness to take away his thoughts. For a while at least.

"Daddy Winchester. Hm, I've been waiting for you. I'm gonna' enjoy this." Said a voice from the dark. John's eyes adjusted as he felt the drugs wearing off steadily.

"My boys will be here any second." He said, an attempt at nonchalance which came out as cracked apprehension.

"Yeah, since as one of your boys is in hospital and the other is AWOL I wouldn't count on it. Won't be getting the 'Number One Dad' mug this year I guess. Ah well. We're gonna' have some fun with your boys for a while." The voice was male and scratchy, naturally sarcastic, but too distant to really analyse. John struggled, his hands tied behind him to the chair he was strapped to. He couldn't see a metre in front of him it was so dark.

"Are you behind all of this? The disappearances? The murders?" He growled wishing his head would stop spinning for a moment. He heard a laugh.

"Oh this is just a game, and you're just a single player, Johnny. This has only just started and I have _so _much fun planned. Don't worry, your boys are invited too, wouldn't want them to miss out now would we?" The voice said jokingly up until the last sentence which was deadpan, monotone in a way that would make any child scream louder than any monster under their bed could. John had never even had a chance to warn his boys. They were on their own to figure this out now.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, was seriously lacking inspiration and have had loads on but they should be getting more regular now I have a plotline properly in place. Adele's new song Skyfall for the Bond movie really helped me get this chapter rolling. Things will get back to normal a bit next chapter in the coffee shop but there will be a fight. Gabriel might go and visit Sam… Great response to the last chapter please review it helps me so much and I'll give you cookies and hugs. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. Izzie.**


	5. Chapter 5 - All The Little Things

It was late. Really late considering Castiel was only just leaving the office. Pushing midnight when he finally escaped. Balth was really starting to get under this skin now. He realised how hard it had been for Gabriel to get him the job in the first place and how lucky he was but he didn't know how much more he could take. Two and a half hours Balth had kept him back to help search for some clearly non-existent paperwork.

He'd told Gabriel, who'd seemed eager to get somewhere, to go and take the car and that he'd be fine and now as it started to rain he half-wished he hadn't but half enjoyed the freshness and vitality of the feeling. Contrary to popular opinion Castiel didn't really mind walking on the rain, well, for a few minutes, but then he got cold, and then it sucked. It was only when a rather large raindrop charged into his eye that he snapped back to reality.

He was soaked through. Glancing around properly for the first time since he'd left the office he realised his legs had carried him to the coffee shop. As he'd expect at this time the lights were all off and the closed sign guarded the door but as he began to walk by he frowned to see a figure huddled down at the front of the counter in the exact space Sam had fallen to.

Castiel tapped on the door tentatively. He saw the figures head rise, a pause, and then the figure rose to make a Dean-shaped form. Dean slowly made his way to the door and took down the closed sign to see Castiel's face but didn't unlock it.

Castiel just about held in the gasp when he caught sight of Dean's face properly. Tear stained cheeks, eyes red-rimmed and pain ridden. He attempted to hide his pain but could shroud none of his emotions to Castiel. For some reason.

"Dean." Castiel shivered, still freezing.

"Can I c-come in?" He asked gently through the glass. Dean shook his head, looking away.

"Dean, w-what is it-t? I-is it Sam?" Dean's face gave all the answer Castiel needed.

"S-something else h-has happened. W-what is it, Dean?" Dean couldn't even think of what to say nothing would do how he was feeling justice, so he simply rested his head on the glass. Castiel was beyond worried by this point, he just wanted Dean to be honest with him. He pushed his forehead against the glass, his eyes not straying from Dean for anything. His breath, condensation on the glass as he spoke and Dean could almost taste it.

"_Please _Dean." Castiel pleaded earnestly in a voice that made Dean's heart tighten. He so badly wanted to be angry, furious at Castiel. Scream, shout, completely shut him out. He felt like a fool, an idiot. He felt betrayed, unimportant, a tool. But worst of all he felt like Castiel didn't give a crap about him. He _so badly _wanted to be mad. But he wasn't. He was sad, and scared. He was crushed and he was lonely. He wanted nothing more than to wrap himself in Castiel's arms and stay there.

"I…" He really couldn't think of anything to say. He pulled out his phone and somehow got up the picture that decided it'd be fun to use Dean's thoughts as its plaything. And he pushed the phone against the glass. Castiel frowned for a moment and then sighed deeply as he recognised the picture of Balth pressing his lips against Cas'. So that's what Balth had done with his phone.

"You… Why didn't you tell me? I mean…" Dean's words had taken an ill-timed trip to a place happier than this and it seemed they wouldn't return for a while.

"Dean, th-that's my b-boss. Rememb-ber I mentioned him? I have n-no interest in him. I p-promise you, D-dean." Castiel said calmly, still shaking. Dean had expected him not to care, or maybe hurried excuses, but this had him lost. Why could he never predict anything Castiel would do?

"D-did you th-think..?" Castiel's eyes widened in surprise and sympathy. He felt guilty for causing Dean any pain and cursed Balth in every way he knew of. Nothing would process in Dean's mind, not properly he couldn't take anything in. Only that yet again he'd been wrong. He turned his back to the door and slid down against it, looking back towards the dark shop.

Castiel stood there for a moment. He was terrified that Dean didn't like him anymore, that he'd lost what they could've had, broken any chance he might've had. He knew he should go, leave Dean to find someone better but he couldn't bring himself to leave him in such a state. He turned and slid against the door to the ground also, so they were back to back, with only a thin glass door between them.

"D-dean… I, er, I'm not v-very good at this. In fact I have a track record of crashing and b-burning when it comes to p-people I… I know I'm not part-ticularly exciting or m-maybe at all appealing but, well… I l-like you very much, D-dean. I c-can't help it. I tried to, b-but I don't want to try anymore. You're… y-you're all I think ab-bout. I can't c-concentrate. Th-there's no one else Dean, j-just you." Dean listened, holding his breath, to his shivering, beautiful blue-eyed accountant pour out his heart. His own swelled with emotion. He didn't think he'd want to hear anything ever again after this, nothing could compare.

"P-please don't shut m-me out here, D-dean. H-huge ice c-cubes are bad for b-business, remember?" He said, repeating one of the first sentences Dean had ever said to him. And that was it. Dean jumped up, unlocked the door and grabbed Castiel, pulling him to his feet and into him. He felt Castiel's arms wind around him as he melted into the kiss. His shivering form felt wonderful against him. His wet hair morphing to whatever shape Dean's hands were pushing it into. His cool lips moving passionately with his own. Holding on so tight he thought his bones would break and yet still he wanted more. Castiel revelled in Dean's warmth, desperately clinging onto him, breathing him in. Nothing had ever felt more right.

They parted, still holding on tightly to each other, breathing heavily. Blue and green eyes capturing each other and not letting go.

"I'll never shut you out, Cas."

Gabriel stood outside the hospital. He hadn't told Cas that he'd visited Sam twice already, or that he was going today. He didn't know what is was about this kid, why he couldn't keep away, but it was still a fact. The first time Sam hadn't been conscious, but the second time he had. Gabriel was intrigued by Sam. Sam was funny and quick, a wit sharp enough to rival his own. He liked that.

Sam got bored when his brother wasn't around and when Dean was there, he'd been too stressed to even crack a joke, so when Gabriel came there was a stark contrast. Mischief seemed to stalk Gabriel. He'd bought a bird he'd spotted from this quaint little corner shop down the road from the hospital and thought, hey what the hell, he couldn't turn up empty handed, and he sure as hell wasn't taking flowers. However Gabriel had let the bird out of the cage with a cry of 'Freedom'. The bird must've been claustrophobic because it seemed desperate to escape the perfectly spotless hospital room. It pooed _everywhere. _

Gabriel had been promptly kicked out and had been told that he wasn't allowed to come back as he was too disruptive. That was the basic gist of every school report he'd ever received. However his stunt had greatly entertained Sam so it was totally worth it. Wait, what the hell? He focused his mind on the hospital in front of him. He was going to have to find a way to get through the hospital undetected, particularly by that frightening nurse, Edith, he believed was her name as it was well after visiting hours. Just then he had a brainwave. Gabriel you are a genius!

Sam sighed heavily and regretted it instantly at the sharp pain from his lungs complaining. He was just so bored. Dean was basically a brother-worrying, father-fighting, love struck wreck. Yes love struck, he could deny it all he wanted, he wasn't fooling Sam. But the silence of his room was deafening.

Just then the trainee, Martin, that had been in earlier bumbled in with a tray containing an assortment of medicines and pieces of paperwork.

"Uh, hello there Mister…" He picked up the clipboard on the tray.

"Mister Sam, I mean, Mister Winchester, sorry, sorry." He laughed painfully and Sam forced a sympathetic smile. How long had this guy been working here, a week? However then a man walked in a Sam's eyes widened and then he fought ridiculously with himself to not crack up laughing.

Gabriel had a fake moustache, some scrubs and a doctor's coat on.

"Good evening Samuel!" He cried sending Martin five feet into the air. Sam bit down on his lip in an attempt to control himself.

"Er, hello, I'm new here but I think I've been assigned to check on Mister-"

"Are you _questioning _my professional judgement?! How dare you. I've been working here for thirty years!"

"But you look like twenty eight-"

"Silence, boy! You know nothing of medicine!" Sam was practically chewing on his fist as he tried to contain his laughter. Martin promptly shut his mouth remembering medical school, listen to senior staff, they know their shit. Gabriel's face morphed into one of barely disguised mock-horror as he looked at Sam.

"Good God! This man needs help!" He shouted frantically rushing over to Sam grabbing bottles and glasses of various medicines and lotions off of the tray on the side. Martin appeared frozen, thinking this would be his first dead guy. Sam's shoulders shook as he went into silent, only just held in hysterics like he'd never experienced as Gabriel threw liquids all over him, opening bottles, rubbing lotion into his face and hair, pouring bottles over his head, and throwing pills down his top.

"Stay with me, damn it!" He screamed and Sam lost it. Unable to prevent the bellows of laughter that erupted as Gabriel pounded on his chest in some hilarious form of CPR. Just then Martin fainted.

"God damn it, Martin." Gabriel said as he calmly plopped himself down on the bed with a cheerful smile. Tears were rolling down Sam's face as he tried hard to catch his breath.

"Pst, Sam," Gabriel ripped off his moustache.

"It is I!" Sam laughed loudly.

"You're the most ridiculous person I've ever met." Sam wheezed out, too amused to worry that his sides might literally be splitting.

"Well thank you very much." The door burst open and there stood Edith.

"Ah, so we meet again Edith. D'ya miss me?" He said with a wink. Edith's eyes were ablaze, the room was a mess, there was an unconscious trainee on the floor, her patient was covered medicines and creams and it stank of bird poo.

"Okay pal, you got three seconds to get outta' here before Im'a call the police." Gabriel gave Sam a cheeky smile and wave.

"Catcha' later, kid." He said as he slipped a piece of paper into Sam's hand and then scarpered.

Sam met Edith's gaze and shrugged with an awkward chuckle as she huffed and puffed before storming out, giving Martin a swift, sharp kick making him yelp into consciousness. Sam was pretty sure that was the most hilarious thing he'd ever witnessed, he was also sure that he'd never laughed so much as he had when he was with Gabriel. Glancing down at the phone number in his hand, he hoped Gabriel would come and visit him again soon. Really soon.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Lots of fluff bouncing around in my head. Sorry it took so long to get out, I turned sixteen yesterday so things have been a bit crazy and I have six exams in the next two weeks so I'm juggling everything at the minute. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter it spurred me into writing so much! I've been told off for leaving cliff hangers so I didn't this time. Please, please review! I'll give you a unicorn. Thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Those Icy Roads

"I'm sorry, Sam, but that's a load of bull, something's going on, I haven't seen you this happy in, well, ages. Come on! Spill it, man." Dean pestered some more. Sam sighed with yet another smile, they kept coming unprompted recently.

"Dean, really it's nothing. I'm just, I dunno', I guess I'm just feeling better, you know? Happier." Dean stopped for a second, searching his brother's eyes and then smiled himself, his mind flicking to Cas.

"Yeah, I do. But wait a second, only because I've got something to be happy about. Who is it then, Sammy?" Dean teased with a wink at which Sam rolled his eyes, trying to avoid letting Dean know how right he actually was. Just then the door opened and Cas walked in with coffee for Sam. It had really just been an excuse to leave them with some time for themselves. He passed it over to Sam gently and then looked for somewhere to sit.

Dean saw Cas' trail of thought and before he could make for the chair on the other side of Sam's bed tugged on his hand, Dean pulled Cas down onto his lap with a shocked, 'Oomph!'. Sam chuckled as Cas went bright red and Dean grinned brilliantly.

"Was that really necessary, Dean?" Cas said trying to keep a serious face but it was proving difficult when faced with Dean's mischievous smirk.

"It sure was." His eyes slipped to Cas' lips and back up to his eyes and Castiel couldn't resist. He captured Dean's lips in his own with a moan which made Dean's heart fly against his ribs. Sam groaned, not needing to see that at all and the door opened as Gabriel walked in, leaving them all in a particularly interesting situation.

"What the hell, Castiel?!" Gabriel shouted, shocked at what he was seeing from his little brother.

"Gabriel!" Castiel gasped jumping up.

"Gabriel?" Sam said questioningly, clearly asking why he was here.

"Sam?" Dean said, incredulous as to how Sam would know Cas' brother, and why he was looking at him in that way anyway.

"Sam..." Gabriel trailed off, no idea what to say. It all clicked into place in Dean's mind at once and Sam had practically heard the cogs in Dean's mind whirring as he figured out that Gabriel was here for Sam and they were clearly meeting behind his back.

"Sam!" He shouted, angry for multiple reasons, at each of them.

"Dean!" Sam huffed loudly as he saw his brother go to leave.

"Dean!" Castiel called and went to go after him.

"Castiel." Gabriel said firmly, a face like thunder and Castiel halted abruptly.

"Gabriel-" Sam started, ready to defend Castiel and Dean.

"Sam." Castiel shook his head, not wanting Sam to make excuses for him. Gabriel looked between the two of them.

"I'll ask again shall I? What the hell, Castiel?!"

"Gabriel, it's not-" Gabriel cut him off, grinding his teeth. This Dean character barely knew Castiel and Castiel was stupid enough to get his heart broken. He was all over Dean and he hadn't said a single word to Gabriel about it.

"What it looks like? What is it supposed to look like, Castiel, huh? How long have you known this guy and now you're just falling head over heels? Why do you always do this?! You're gonna' get your heart broken and I'll be the one who has to pick up the pieces! You were gonna' ask him out not stay by his side like some old married woman to take care of his loved ones or whatever!" Gabriel was losing track of what he really meant, somehow he'd compared Castiel to an old woman…

"Stop it! It's not like that! I'm not some love-sick teenager with a crush. I really like Dean. He's a great guy and I'm sure you'd agree if you took the time to get to know him."

"What, me get to know him so you don't have to, since as you've only known him for like two weeks."

"Shut UP Gabriel! I'm not a kid anymore; you don't have to make my decisions for me. Why can't you just be happy for me? Why can't you ever _just _be happy for me?!" And with that he stormed from the room. Gabriel stood brooding silently for a moment before letting out a loud cry of frustration and slumping onto the side of the bed.

"Gabe-"

"I know! I know! I'm a crap brother for flipping out but, isn't that my job? I'm only trying to make sure he doesn't make an idiot out of himself!" Gabriel snapped and Sam sighed disapprovingly.

"Listen, I know Dean can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he really likes Cas, and if you stopped shouting for two seconds, you might've seen that Cas likes him a hell of a lot too. I've never seen Dean like this, about anyone. I promise you, he's not going to get Castiel hurt." Gabriel hesitated for a second before looking up at Sam who was a lot closer than he'd expected. He gulped slightly before trying to shake off his out-of-character nervousness and nodded at Sam who smiled sympathetically.

"You're not crap brother. You're just a little bit of a protective dumbass sometimes." Sam teased playfully and Gabriel snorted realising his own over reaction. Shit, now he'd have to apologise to them.

"Thanks, Sam. I, uh, listen I get that I can be an annoying jerk sometimes but, well, I guess, I dunno what it is I just like hanging out with you. What, well, what I really mean is… I-" The door swung open wide and Gabriel was filled with a relieved, saved-by-the-bell epiphany until he saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Ah. Edith. And so we meet again."

"Dean, wait." Castiel called, trying to catch up as Dean stormed through the hospital corridors.

"Please, Dean, stop for a second." He tried again as they reached the exit and Dean continued on out into the car park and didn't even slow at the fact that snow was falling wildly.

"Dean!" Castiel grabbed his arm.

"I'm sure Sam had a good reason for not telling you."

"It's not just… Wait, you knew?" Castiel's eyes went wide as he acknowledged his own mistake and he fumbled to make a coherent response. Dean growled and tried to turn away again but Castiel held him there.

"I may have had an inkling but I didn't want to say anything until I knew it was certain. It's not a massive deal, Dean."

"Then why is everyone lying to me all the time?! I'm sick of it! And how come Gabriel didn't know about us, huh? How come you didn't tell him?"

"I was just trying to get to grips with it myself first before-"

"You did not want him to know." Dean shouted loudly, dragging each syllable across his tongue like a knife in the air making Castiel flinch.

"So, what? You ashamed of me? Because, because I'm some low life coffee guy who doesn't wear fancy clothes and earn loads of money. What, am I not good enough or something? Why, Cas?" Dean's voice had started furious but had sank into a pleading desperation at the end. He let his mask down, for one of the few times in his life he allowed himself to be vulnerable. Castiel could use this opportunity to tear Dean apart piece by piece if he wanted to and Dean wouldn't blame him for it because he should know better than to bear his soul to anyone and expect them to like what they saw. Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and saw something he couldn't describe.

He saw all the pieces of Dean, all the little things that no one else could, his pain, his guilt, his hate, but there was this beautiful little spark. Hope. That things could change, that maybe, just maybe this guy wouldn't get scared off by all his baggage. That he could really build something with this guy who he couldn't stop thinking about at all hours of the day.

As snowflakes buried themselves in the thick inviting layer of Dean's eyelashes, his emerald eyes flashed in the reflection of Cas', and he saw himself through Dean's eyes. Too perfect, too nice, too right. It was all too fitting. Dean saw himself compared to Castiel and didn't see an equal.

"Listen to me Dean. I could _never _be ashamed of you. I love every part of what makes you Dean." Dean went to speak in objection.

"Please, hear me out." Castiel snapped in genuine anger and frustration, why did Dean refuse to see himself in his true light. It was maddening. Dean's mouth closed, unused to hearing Castiel's voice ring with such authority.

"I can't help loving every little thing about you. The way you speak. Your love for your stupid car. The way your eyes look early on Monday mornings. The way you hair looks after you've fallen asleep on the counter. The way you sing along to songs with the same enthusiasm no matter how many times you've listened to them. Your love for your brother. The way you make my coffee. The way you taste in the rain. Your infuriating lack of self-belief. Your temper. Even the way you tap out the beats to Metallica songs without realising it when you concentrate. Everything just… I didn't tell anyone because I… I thought I wasn't good enough for _you. _Okay?" He took a deep breath and walked away, focusing on not looking back, just keep walking. He needed to get away for a while.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was beginning to get dark now and he could only see when he walked under the light of the street lamps as he made his way in the swirling torrents of Frosty back to his apartment. It was Balthazar. He considered ignoring it but then sighed and lifted it to his ear.

"Good evening, Balth." He said wearily. The voice on the other end was bouncing inside his eardrums in excitement, making Castiel's over stretched, hung over thoughts wince.

"Cassie, buddy! I've just gotten the most fantastic news! A little sad because it means I'll being seeing less of you, but I'm sure we'll sort something out. There's a new position in logistics going and I was going to give it to Brian but he's not been around for two weeks now so I'm giving it to you! Flexible hours, fantastic pay and you get shipped off to Europe first thing next week! Come over here, I've got some champagne to have whilst we talk out all the details!" Castiel stopped walking and just stood before clearing his throat and hanging up. His head clouded with dizzying thoughts.

Wasn't stuff like this supposed to happen for a reason? Was he supposed to go off to Europe and leave Dean here to move on? Or was he supposed to turn down the job and stay here with Dean, build a little life together, not knowing whether it'd work or not? Should he go to the office or should he go to his apartment and spend hours on the phone to Dean talking, like he knew they would and the thought made his heart pang.

_Are you gonna' think with your head or your heart here, buddy?_ Said a small voice in the back of his mind which reminded him suspiciously of Dean. He only noticed that he'd began to walk again when he walked directly into a street lamp. He slipped on the ice and clung desperately to the post to keep himself upright.

When he turned he was met with a knife slashing his face. Castiel cried out and heard laughter from a man in a hooded jacket and black straight cut jeans with oh-so-shiny shoes.

"What, not your thing? Maybe you'll prefer a different one of my toys." Came the smug reply from an oddly European sounding voice. Castiel hadn't noticed the huge bat in the man's other hand until it smacked him in the face sending him flying. Coughing up blood Castiel scrambled to his feet and starting sprinting, completely disorientated and tripping over his own feet.

"What? I thought you Americans _loved _baseball!" Said the man as he began to go after Castiel.

Slowly but surely Cas' senses returned, heightened and all pain dulled from the adrenaline. Keep running, don't look back, don't stop. Don't trip, even slip and he'll have you! His breath raced wildly out of control as his pulse tripped and stumbled, desperately trying to keep up.

I said _run! _The voice seemed to scream at him. It was like Dean was in the back of his head, calling him an idiot for getting into such a stupid situation. But that was just it. Dean. As he staggered along Castiel haphazardly dialled in Dean's speed dial number, grateful now that he'd set one. He rushed around a corner and slammed himself against the wall, pressing himself as close to it as he could to hide whilst it rang.

"Hey, Cas, about earlier-"

"D-Dean, I, I need help! A man, he's chasing me, he had a knife, I don't know where I am I-" There was a loud thump and the muffled sound of clothing being dragged on the floor along with what Dean could've sworn was a chuckle.

"Cas? Cas!? **Castiel!**"

**A/N: Firstly apologies for cliff hanger, I know it's a bad habit. Sorry it's taken me so long to update only I've had loads of exams and things have been crazy but now it's half term and I have a week off to get some more chapters out! Last chapter's reviews were amazing! If you want more fluff or a new character/ship whatever or just want to tell me what you think leave me a review, I can't tell you how happy it makes me and how much it inspires and helps me to write! Please review! Thanks for reading! Izzie. P.S us Europeans aren't all bad :3**


	7. Chapter 7 - Fear For Thinking

Castiel blinked. Once. Twice. Three times and vision began to welcome him, however as soon as it did he wished for the darkness. He was in some sort of cell, bars were covering the opposite wall and he'd been thrown to the back of the black, damp pen.

He couldn't quite make out what was behind the bars through the thick shroud of darkness, it was unnaturally without light. Castiel tried to sit up and cried out when he felt stabbing pains from his chest leg and head. His head span and he swam in his own vision as he attempted to collect himself.

"Dean-" He tried to call out but barely a hoarse whisper came out. Clearing his throat he tried again.

"Dean," He called out and immediately regretted it, he winced at the pain erupting from his vocal chords. He coughed and spluttered and keeled over more as he coughed up blood. His body convulsed as he retched on nothing and tears began to form as the pain began to overwhelm him. All the lights flipped on all at once, fluorescent ones, the type that bugs can't help but fly into.

He could suddenly see the entirety of his new found prison. He must've been in some sort of warehouse, it's huge expanse seemed to carry on forever with painfully white walls dusty floor. There were other cells across from his, some empty, but some had occupants, some dead-looking, and some just unconscious. In the cell diagonal from his own he saw Brian from accounts lying there with a pool of blood around his head and Castiel immediately cast his eyes away, retching again.

"Dean!" He cried, more blood pushing its way out of Castiel's lungs and onto the floor.

"Aw, now that is adorable. Calling your little boyfriend, no, really, it would warm my heart had I got one." The stranger cackled, his English tone sharpening on the edge cutting into Castiel like a ragged blade.

"Oh, but you were fun. I do _love _it when you run. So much more… thrilling, don't you think? And now I can really have some fun with that boyfriend of yours. Dean, is it? Hm, he will be fantastic, another Winchester to play with. Here I was waiting to find a way to draw little Dean in and then you just fall into my lap and do it for me. Now it'll be almost too easy, he'll come willingly to the rescue. Classic." Another cackle and Castiel's stomach dropped. He was going to make Dean walk straight into a trap. He fumbled in his pockets, desperately clinging onto any last flicker of hope. However it was blown out quicker than it could really ignite as the stranger walked into view holding his mobile phone leisurely in his hand. He had a smart-looking suit, suede shoes and greying dark brown hair. He reeked of a salesman and smiled like one too.

"Looking for this? You've been quite the popular boy, everyone's worried sick. Boyfriend, brother, boss. This guy," He gestured towards Brian's lifeless body.

"No one even lifted a finger." Castiel gritted his teeth and used all of his will power to not explode.

"Please, just let me-" He coughed and choked on his breath as it tried to run from him.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." The man laughed loudly and threw Castiel's phone just near enough to his cell to taunt him but not within reach. He laughed again. All this laughter from a man who should be rotting in hell, piled and suffocating in his own guilt from all the people he'd slaughtered.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SON A BITCH!" Castiel bellowed, not furious but seething. He'd killed his colleague, he'd abducted him, but most of all he was going to hurt Dean, and Castiel was not going to sit here and let that happen. The man looked at Castiel thoughtfully, considering him.

"So, the mouse can roar. You listen to me, I can keep you in here as long as I damn well please, you'd better get used to the idea that you're going to die in that stinking rotting cell but not before I pull apart your boyfriend in front of you, piece by PIECE!" He screamed viciously. It felt like the walls had shuddered beneath his scream and it was completely still for moment before the man straightened up again and smirked.

"The name's Crowley, by the way. Enjoy your stay." And with a swift smile and wink he was gone leaving Castiel to the shattering reality of his situation.

Dean paced the corridor yet again, it was late but the police station was still bustling. His phone had been welded into his hand since Castiel had gone missing. Call after call, all had rang out. He rang again and yet again it went to answer phone.

"Cas, I've called you like twenty times now, Jesus Christ just pick up your god damn phone! ..Please Cas, I just need to know you're okay. I can't… I can't think. Please. I lo-" But the phone beeped and the message ended. He closed his eyes, pushing a hand through his hair, wishing it was going through ruffled black hair instead. He'd already given a statement to the police and was waiting to see if they could send out officers to find Cas. Just then he heard footsteps around the corner and the Sergeant came back into view. Dean rushed over to him.

"So? Can you send out some kind of search party or something?" The other man looked at him with something akin to pity and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, he's not even been gone twenty-four hours and the minimum's forty-eight. Sorry but you're just gonna' have to wait." Dean shoved the man away.

"Are you kidding me! He could be hurt, he could be-" He couldn't even bring himself to say the word.

"And you're gonna' let him rot for two days, god knows where, to save some freaking paperwork, are you serious?!" He was really going at it now and the other man looked at him sternly.

"I'm sorry, son, but there's nothing I can do, I'm gonna' have to ask you to leave. Don't you go doing anything stupid now, you understand?"

"I'm going to get him back." And with that he walked away, ignoring the man's shouts after him.

As he got outside he didn't bother to zip up his jacket and just walked out into the black, not sure what he was hoping to achieve but he couldn't just go home when Cas was out there, taken by some sick son of a bitch and he would do anything, stop at nothing, to find him.

Where are you, Castiel?

Sam was having trouble getting Gabriel to even stay in the same room let alone sit down.

"Sam, he's my brother, I can't just sit here and not do anything! What if-" Sam cut him off mid-panic.

"Stop. Gabe, Dean's gone to the police station, if Cas is hurt, he'll get taken _here _and there's no point wandering around in the dark and getting yourself hurt or worse. The best thing we can do is stay here and wait for-"

"We? Like you really give a crap, Sam!" He snapped angrily and regretted it instantly from the look of hurt painted on Sam's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm just…"

"I know, I'd be the same if it were Dean, but you really can't do anything else but wait." Gabriel sat down on the bed, close to Sam, his leg twitching and his eyes jumping from one thing to the next.

"Sam… What if… What if he's…" He looked directly into Sam's eyes and Sam saw the tears forming in Gabriel's. He'd never seen him so distressed or with his guard down so much. Sam reached out and put an IV attached hand on the side of Gabriel's face and he leaned into it. Their eyes locked and unwavering.

"Dean'll find him." He spoke with certainty and left off the obvious 'or die trying'. Dean wouldn't sleep, wouldn't stop until he found Cas. He could and probably would get himself hurt but Sam knew better than to try and stop him. Dean needed to do this. As worried about Castiel as Sam was, it seemed the only person he _could _keep safe, and for some reason desperately wanted to, was Gabriel. He felt useless, but maybe there was something more he could do…

Gabriel let his head rest gently against Sam's and Sam felt his shaky breath and could almost hear his erratic heartbeat. As little comfort as it was, Gabriel still felt Sam trying with all he had to send of waves of reassurance and it made his heartache more. He just wanted his brother, safe.

Where are you, Castiel?

Dean had been growing frantic. He'd been walking for hours, running and then walking and then jogging and then sprinting, but nothing changed. How could he have just vanished? Completely and utterly gone, with no trace?

"CASTIEL!" He screamed, hurting his throat. His breath was clouding in front of him, his hands were red and numb, he couldn't feel his feet and he'd sneezed six times already. He let out a broken sob as he slumped down on the edge of an old warehouse type building. He got out his phone and went onto his images. There was one in particular which he'd always loved and Castiel had begged him to delete but he'd refused.

It had been early on a Sunday morning, Cas had stayed over that night. They'd talked into the night for hours about everything and hugged each other desperately for some warmth. They'd exchanged soft kisses and laughed about how Cas had spilt his coffee the other day and Dean had, had to clean him up and calm him down when he panicked about looking a mess at work. They'd talked about Sam getting better and Gabe going to see him. They'd talked about each other and Castiel had admitted to Dean, not looking at him and going very red, at how much he missed him during the day and Dean had kissed him with all the emotion he could give. Dean had woken up the next morning and found the most beautiful sight in front of him. Castiel was still asleep, hand entwined with Dean's, hair perfectly ruffled the way Dean loved it, and he was completely calm. He was breathing steadily and kept making little sounds in his sleep. As much as Dean loved Castiel's chatter and his endearing little quirks, he also loved to just watch him do nothing at all. And so he'd taken a picture.

That picture represented his life. His perfect life. And he was painfully aware of how quickly everything had toppled around him.

Just then his phone buzzed with an incoming call from a blocked number and he fumbled with his almost frost-bitten looking fingers to answer the call.

"Cas?" He breathed.

"Not quite, but don't worry he's safe and sound here. You should join the party Dean." Dean surprised himself at how he could feel such hatred for a voice at the end of the phone.

"Where is he?" He didn't care who the hell this guy was, what game he was playing, he didn't have time for that he just needed Castiel.

"Oh, you're closer than you think. But I'm going to give you a choice, Dean. Me and your boyfriend are here having a lovely time but we could use some company, specifically yours. I can send a car to pick you up right now and it'll take you straight to your little lover boy but here's the thing. I also have a wild card. See, I want to see what you're made of Dean, so I made things a bit more interesting. I know a few great chaps who are currently on their way to a hospital to visit a certain Sam Winchester and his little friend. They're going to take a gun and empty it into his face… Unless you stop them. But, you do that, and I'll have some fun with your little Cassie."

"You… You're making me choose?" Dean whispered, he felt his world collapsing around him.

"Yes. Yes, Dean I am. You see, I want to see if you're made of the same stuff as your Daddy, oh, did I mention I've got him here too? Well anyway three's a crowd, but four, now you've got yourself a party. I can see you Dean, I have cameras on you right now, and trust me, running for help will just get everyone killed. You're on your own. You stay where you are, or you run to the hospital, and I'll know if you talk to anyone. My name is Crowley and this is my game, Dean and it's your move. I hope you enjoy playing."

"Dean? Dean?" Dean's heart flipped and stabbed with pain and joy and despair as he heard Castiel's voice at the end of the line.

"Cas, I'm gonna' come and get you, okay, it's gonna' be alright. I'm coming for you, Cas, I'm gonna' get you out of there, okay? I'm not gonna' leave you there." He stumbled on his words as they all tried to come out at once and he could tell Cas didn't have long.

"I love you," Cas' voice was ragged and pain-ridden and Dean could hear the strain from Castiel to merely speak.

"I love you too." But the line was already dead.

Dean Winchester was a coffee guy with crappy grades, a dysfunctional family and no prospects. But he loved his brother and he loved Castiel. He loved his Father and Sam loved Gabriel. And no one was going to die. No one except Crowley.

**A/N: Hey, I know it's been a while since I updated but I have exams and have been ill. I hope you like this chapter, I took some of the ideas from the reviews. Don't worry, some serious fluff should come out of all of this, but I don't know which way it's going to go yet. Any ideas, theories, tips or anything you want to see in the next chapter or liked about this one, please, please review it inspires me and helps me so much! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Izzie.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Radical Rescues

Castiel blinked wearily, eyes rejecting the light as the door opened in the distance to reveal Crowley and two of his henchmen. Crowley fired out some instructions to the men as he walked over to Castiel's cage, he must've been in there for hours now.

"Hello darling, I hope you've been impressed with our service. Five stars, no?" Crowley winked mischievously and laughed as if they were friends with an in-joke and not in a hostage situation.

Just then the two men reappeared wrestling with a large figure who was putting up enough fight to make them have to use force to get him into the same cage as Castiel's. As the man's crippling form was thrown into the corner of the cell his features really came into view and Castiel shuddered in a breath.

"John?"

The man's head craned up slowly and a look of horror was plastered on his face when he saw Castiel.

"Well clearly you two have some catching up to do, you'll be leaving shortly anyway, I'm having you taken to a charming little chalet with these beautiful dungeon-esque featured rooms, really exquisite, you'll love them."

"B-but you said-" Castiel started, his voice trembling under pressure, the only thing that'd kept him going was the thought of seeing Dean again, even if that meant they were both in very serious trouble.

"I know. I lied. See, you aren't going to see your boyfriend again. And Daddy here's going to have to live knowing his lickle boy died running to the rescue, and it isn't the first time, is it Johnny?" It had to be said, john should've been awarded for his poker face, Castiel thought. Not even a flicker, he was well and truly in control and his game face was completely in place. Castiel saw a frightening amount of Dean in him. The silence dragged on and Crowley sighed dramatically.

"Well, as fun as this is, I have to prepare, I trust you'll have packed in five minutes and be ready to go. Thank you for flying Crowley air." More silence.

"Jees, tough crowd." And with that he huffed out and then nodded disinterestedly to himself before leaving the expanse of the room barking orders at one of the men to stay and one to go with Crowley to help 'prepare', whatever that meant.

As soon as the door closed Castiel was at John's side.

"Are you alright, are you hurt badly?" He fussed, his hands fluttering about uselessly trying to find purchase on something of which he could help fix but found none.

"I'm fine, Castiel, really, a bit scraped up but nothing I can't manage. He didn't hurt you did he?" John's husky voice rumbled out and Castiel remembered all the brief conversations they'd had passing in the corridors or when he'd invite him in for a cup of coffee even though he'd always recommended the best joint in town. Dean's place. It made sense now, all of it. He knew John had been to prison, had some really dark memories, but had always said he'd kept going because of his boys, his good boys, how proud of them he was, and how much he regretted leaving them to grow up right practically on their own. Castiel hadn't known it was Dean and Sam that John had been talking about.

John looked like he was actually starting to regain proper consciousness now and they heard the distinct sound of heavy footsteps as the bouncer-looking man with steel capped boots and a shoddy suit clumped over, hulking in such a way that the light was blocked and his silhouette was all that could be seen coming over.

"John, what do we do?" Castiel whispered, shrinking away from the approaching figure half-subconsciously. John hadn't even looked up at the man, he was staring at the wall in a look of almost boredom.

"We do as we're told, you won't get hurt if we do what he wants, okay Castiel? Just sit tight, I'll figure something out." Castiel nodded, his heart thumping so hard he was sure someone was going to hear it. Suddenly two gunshots fired and Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin, he wasn't hit and neither was John. The huge man had a gun in his hand but there was no intruder to be seen, what the hell was going on. The man thundered over and unlocked the door to their cage speedily.

"If you want your son and your brother to live, you need to get the hell out of here, _now._" Castiel was scrambling about like a squirrel on ice but John was wary.

"What's going on here?"

"I'm a friend of Bobby's. We really don't have time to chat, you can trust me or not but this is your best option. Crowley's guards will be here in minutes and I can distract them but you need to take these keys, there's a back entrance and a van in the second story car park, take it and go directly to the hospital. There's guys being sent to kill your son and your brother. That's all I know and everything I can do. Please get your asses out of here." The hulking man pleaded, an earnest look shining in his eyes. He was bald and had tattoos across his knuckles, the typical henchman image, however as confused as Castiel was he was being given a chance and he wasn't going to waste it. He snatched the keys from the man's hand with a thankful smile and began to hobble towards to the door when he heard something.

From one of the cells there was a muffled sound. All three men looked around. They began checking the cells one by one and finally, in the last one found a young girl in there, badly beaten but attempting to hold herself up.

"Quick open the door!" John ordered to which Castiel quickly obliged. They both helped to pull her out as her feet half tripped, half slid across the floor. The larger man was clearly growing anxious.

"You need to leave, and I mean right now."

"What's your name, friend?" John asked quickly holding out his free hand. The other man clasped it seriously.

"Jay."

"I won't forget this, Jay." John said solemnly already walking away with Castiel and the girl and Jay nodded seriously.

Gabriel was starting to climb the walls of that sterile hospital room.

"Now Dean isn't answering his phone!" Sam wanted to reassure the man but was beginning to worry himself; it was unlike Dean not to answer his phone even just to tell the person to leave him the hell alone. As Sam was thinking Gabriel was bouncing on the spot, opening and closing the blinds, flipping and closing his phone over and over again, flipping the lights on and off and on again until Sam snapped. He jumped out of bed and charged over to him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Stop it, Gabriel! I swear to God I'll beat the crap out of you if you don't sit fucking still for two seconds so we can figure this out!" Gabriel nodded madly, confused at how to react in such a situation. Comedy was his auto-defence but it was inapplicable in this scenario. They both stared at each other. Both wildly aware of the increasing tension between them both and the sparks that seemed to flare off at the other's touch. Both also wildly aware that they could both be in serious danger now that it seemed both of their brothers could've been abducted.

"We could be next. They could be coming for us right now." Gabriel said, his unusually skittish behaviour deserting him as he stayed motionless opposite Sam.

"Then we'll have to fight.." Sam said with a look of determination in his eyes.

The increasingly deafening silence that engulfed them as they leaned dangerously close to each other seemed to be truly overwhelming and it was, of course, just then that the door swung open and they both screamed at the top of their lungs. Gabriel started throwing karate chops left, right and centre and Sam picked up a lamp and threw it the distance of the room with a cry.

John tackled Gabriel to the ground as Castiel hurriedly placed a rather broken looking girl on the hospital bed before slumping against the wall clutching the new wound on his head from Sam's lamp. Sam felt awful instantly but then amazing as well.

"Dad! It's okay! He's my friend! Stop throttling him, please, he's my friend!" John paused and then released a choking Gabriel.

"Cas, are you alright?!"

"Sam, have I done something to warrant a lamp to the face, because believe me I apologise profusely, what manner of offense was it?" Sam brought a hand to his face.

"We thought you'd come to attack us or something, I'm so sorry. Who's she?" He said motioning to the girl on the bed.

"We have no idea, but she's stable, just needs rest to recover." Castiel said croakily. Sam nodded, regarding her for a second before turning back to his Dad and Gabriel. The look in John's eyes as he regarded Sam was painful.

"Sam, I, I wasn't myself, I'm so-"

"Stop it, Dad. You're here now. That's what matters and that's all I care about, we can talk about everything later, right now we need to get to Dean!"

"Okay," John began.

"Someone needs to stay here with the girl whilst the rest of us go back to that hell hole and get Dean out of there. Castiel, I think you should stay here, you don't look so great."

"You're not going without me. I need to make sure he's okay. I'm going."

"Dad, you're the most worn out of all of us, Castiel knows the way there, right Castiel?" Cas nodded agreeing.

"Stay here with the girl and wait for whoever's coming to get us. I know you can deal with them. We'll go and get Dean. Gabe, I think you should-" Gabriel cut him off immediately as John began fashioning himself a weapon from a hanger.

"No way, if you think I'm leaving you and my little brother to go in there and get your asses caught, you're an idiot. I'm coming with, bucko, get used to it." Sam sighed and gave him a pleading look which Gabriel promptly ignored and Sam sighed again in defeat.

"Fine, let's go."

Dean woke up on what appeared to be an operating table, bright lights blazing down on him and straps across his arms, legs, head and torso. The last thing he remembered was getting into the car where he met Crowley.

"Dean? Can you hear me, man?" Dean tried to turn his head but the straps prevented him. A large man walked into view, a confusing amount of concern sprayed on his face. Dean was filled with joy and relief, recue, thank god.

"Listen to me, your Dad and the other guy, the one with black hair that always looks shell-shocked, I just managed to get them out, they've gone to help the guys at the hospital. I'm a friend of a friend of your Dad's, I'm gonna' bust you out, okay?"

"How. Interesting." Crowley was standing somewhere Dean couldn't see and a shot fired into the man who had been leaning over Dean, unbuckling him.

"Just cannot get the staff these days." Crowley spat, his tone was merely disappointed, betraying no signs that he'd shot a man just a second ago. The other guy had collapsed immediately and Dean groaned.

"Oh come on! Are you serious?" Sam, Castiel, Dean and Gabe were all safe now, they were all out, he'd spent all his energy worrying about them and now all he had energy for was to be pissed off and annoyed. He couldn't just get busted out like the others. He would've been worried about the guy on the floor but he could hear him moaning and vaguely saw him clutching his leg as two other frighteningly large men dragged him off to some fun encounter or another so he knew he was still alive at least.

Dean actually took the time to look around him he could see there were four or five operating tables all in a row in line with his own, luckily none had any corpses on. Crowley encircled him.

"You know, this really has been amusing, watching you all flap about like headless chickens. It took me all of twenty seconds to figure out Jay there was the one who freed your little posse. I know, I must be getting rusty. No matter. Anyway now, I'm going to find some of my toys, that way I can have a little play about with you, see what makes Dean tick."

"You creepy son of a bitch, go dissect animals with the other psycho's in the ward," Dean spat provokingly. Crowley laughed.

"I appreciate your humour, Dean. And you seem to be the only one to appreciate mine. It will make this whole process a whole lot easier and more… enjoyable. Excuse me." As soon as he'd left Dean began to scan the large room, searching for anything that could get him out, call for help, use as a weapon.

There was a clang from a bucket being tipped over in the far corner of the room and Dean tensed.

"Who's there?"

Gabriel and Sam had both tried to keep Castiel still and silent until they could figure out some game plan, they'd only just managed to get in undetected. However, as soon as Dean shouted out into the distance Castiel surged forward, all logic fleeing replaced with some stupid urge probably founded from something irritating like love, Gabriel thought.

"Dean!" Cas shouted.

"Cas?! What the hell are you doing here!" Dean shouted as he saw Cas running towards him. Sam and Gabriel appeared after him, a much more serious look about them as they ran over.

"We've come to get you out of here!" Sam said as he tried to work the buckles holding Dean.

"Take them." Came a voice from the corner and within instants the large men from before had somehow managed to hide in the shadows thrown out from the fluorescent lights. They wrestled the other three men to the ground and it took mere minutes before all four were strapped a table. Dean ground his teeth.

"Seriously!" He shouted and Crowley almost giggled.

"You all probably have a lot to talk about, I'll be back to visit tomorrow, you kids have fun." And they all left, leaving the four men strapped to operating tables wondering how the hell they were going to get out.

On the far left table was Gabriel, on the right next to him was Sam, Dean was next to him and on the other side of Dean was Castiel. They all lay there strapped down and feeling a variety of things. All were worried for the others but then Gabriel was wondering about this Crowley having some serious fetish issues or something. Sam was desperately trying to get his hair out of his eyes so he could see something to get them all out of there. Castiel was scared and was wondering how this had even happened and Dean was just seriously pissed off.

"This was the shittiest rescue ever." Dean snapped and  
Gabriel let out a giant laugh, glad to have a break from the whole 'inevitably going to be killed by a kidnapping psycho-maniac' tension.

"Maybe we should play eye spy." Gabriel said chirpily.

"Gabe, shut up." Sam snapped.

"Me shut up, why?!" Gabriel said to which Dean shouted back incredulously.

"Are you serious, we're being held hostage by some freak who wants to kill us and you want to play party games well why not start with pass the fucking parcel!" Dean continued to rant at the top of his lungs and Gabriel laughed and only shouted back louder. Sam and Cas began to shout to, desperately trying to diffuse the sadistically comical situation. With all four shouting they didn't notice the figure standing in the middle of the room.

"When you've all quite finished." Everyone stopped immediately and looked up.

"Dad?" Dean breathed.

"John!" Castiel said relieved.

"Dad!" Sam said happily.

"Hey, pal, we're rating the rescue attempts out of ten, I think ours got a strong 6. It's gonna' be hard to beat. Give us your best shot." You could practically hear the simultaneous eye-roll from four men in the room as John seriously debated leaving this annoying kid here.

"you boys ready to go? We've got some work to do."

**A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter was seriously up and down but I needed to get the mad plot twists out of the way so I could build off of them. Now they're done the next chapter is going to have some serious destiel and sabriel moments and is going to be way more easy to follow. Please stick with me, it will all make sense eventually! I tried to keep it a bit light this chapter and if there's anything you would like to see let me know! Reviews really always help me write! I've also had a few requests to do a fic with supernatural stuff i.e angels, demons etc, which I might do as well. Reviews help me insanely and the reviews for the last chapter were amazing so please please please keep doing them because they are immensely helpful! Review with ideas, comments, general rants about the chapter or ideas for another fic, I don't mind. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Deed In Need Of Desire

Sam's eyes cracked open as he stirred slightly, feeling the vibrations from the engine of the van as John sped down the highway to a safe house to stay for a while. The only light coming into the vehicle was from the street lamps of which the light was chased away as quickly as it arrived. Sam saw his brother with his arm around Castiel, pulling him in close, his head buried in the madness of Castiel's hair and Castiel's arms were clinging onto Dean as they both slept soundly in each other's embrace. Sam had never seen Dean so peaceful.

Even as his near-constantly absent Father had miraculously turned up and saved the day and with his brother somehow settled into an amazing relationship, the thing which really caught Sam's attention was the head on his shoulder.

Gabriel was in a deep sleep leaning heavily and propped up only against Sam. Even though Sam could remember Gabriel had been awake and sitting separately from him when he'd fallen asleep it seemed now that, that barrier was no longer in play as Sam became a pillow.

Sam found he didn't mind either.

He let his eyes drift again and his head slowly sank against Gabriel's as a pleasant subconscious awaited him.

When Dean next awoke his heart swelled and nearly burst from his chest. He ached from the feelings pouring into his chest as he felt Castiel's arms around him and inhaled the gorgeous scent of his hair and felt the much missed material of that stupid coat. He ignored the slight pain in his side as he ever so slightly tightened his hold on his Castiel, silently swearing never to let him go again. He would've woken Castiel but he couldn't bring himself to change a single thing about the beautiful scene in front of him so he let himself fall again into the depths of a calmer place in his mind.

After a particular bump in the road made Gabriel jerk awake slightly he found his situation more than a little confusing at first and then all at once it rushed back to him. He smirked at the sight of his baby brother snuggling with his boyfriend. He always had been a cuddler.

His pulse jumped up as if late for something when he realised what, or rather whom, he was leaning against. In addition, Sam was leaning against him and his arm had slid slightly so it was partially behind Gabriel. With a quick and ridiculously useless look around to see if anyone was watching, Gabriel shrugged slightly, shimmying Sam's arm further around him and leaned further into the crook of it, pushing it further around until Sam's arm was completely shrouding his shoulder. In silent euphoria and warmth Gabriel welcomed sleep, happy for a few hours like this.

Castiel's eyes adjusted to the darkness slowly as he breathed Dean in, relief and comfort washing in like tides as he felt strong arms holding him close, protective and sure. Castiel had never felt as at home as he did in the arms of his Dean. He glanced over at Gabriel and Sam briefly and did a double take as he took in the sight before him. His brother, Mr. Smooth, cuddled up with Sam like a teenage girl with her crush. He smiled into Dean and Dean almost seemed to sense it as he sighed gently and Castiel buried his face further into Dean's chest, not attempting to quell his relief and happiness that they really could be okay now. Dean had promised he was coming to get him. And he had.

The girl John had bundled into the front next to him when he'd came from the hospital just seconds after he dealt with the two gunmen shivered slightly in her sleep. It was pushing for four in the morning now and the roads were getting dangerously covered with black ice as the snow continued to pile on.

Slowing the car he shrugged off his jacket and with one arm draped it over the girl and a smile tugged at his mouth as she sank into it. That poor girl would probably be terrified. How long had she been terrified for? What would've happened to her had they not heard that small sound in the cells? John almost shuddered at the thought.

He wanted to have been able to leave her at the hospital but knew it wasn't safe yet and she could only go back when they were truly out of danger. John heard Sam cough quietly in the back and huffed contently at the thought of having his boys back with him, regardless of what had happened between them in the past.

A few hours passed as they drove further into the derelict corners of the countryside. At last after travelling down a particularly windy and bumpy road they reached Bobby's place. When the van stopped John got out and opened the doors for the guys in the back to climb out and then went to the front. He opened the door and cautiously put a hand on the girl's arm giving it a tentative shake. When she didn't stir he squeezed her shoulder gently. After getting to the point of shaking her without her waking up he realised how drained she must be and scooped her up, carrying her to the house.

He got out the spare key he had to Bobby's and slowly managed to manoeuvre his way into the house, where he placed the girl onto the sofa, covering her with a blanket. He knew Bobby wouldn't be back for a while, he was out of town for a week, visiting Rufus probably. John stuck his head out of the front door.

"Boys! Get your asses in here!" And with that he traipsed into the office to do some work and would probably end up sleeping in there.

Dean groggily sat up and shook Castiel gently, whispering at him to wake up because they'd arrived. He saw his little brother with his arm wrapped around Gabriel and snorted. This was going to be interesting to stir up. Castiel shook off his slumber and when he saw Dean's grin at their brothers hit him gently in his side and Dean doubled over, wincing. Castiel was all concern in milliseconds.

"Dean, what's wrong? I could've sworn I barely touched you! I really didn't mean to cause you harm, I read about abusive relationships and-"

"Cas!" Dean interrupted, smiling at his adorable boyfriend, ignoring the pain from his side.

"Stop, it's just a cramp or something, don't worry about it. Come on, let's get inside. Hey sleeping beauties, rise and shine." He called, giving his brother a swift kick and Sam snapped awake. It took him a second before he pulled his arm away, mortified that Gabriel might've thought he'd snuggled up to him or something. With the withdrawal of warmth Gabriel woke up too, more than a little unhappy at the loss of the moose's arm, not that he'd say anything. When he opened his eyes it was to find everyone staring at him.

"Hey, I know I'm irresistible but let's get moving, shall we?" Castiel tugged on Dean's arm immediately, shooting him a worried glance at the grimace of pain when he did so but Dean quickly shrugged it off with a quick smile which was utterly transparent in Castiel's eyes.

Sam chuckled awkwardly when Gabriel smirked at him, itching to grab his arm and pull it around him again. He blinked, surprised at his own thoughts, come on Gabriel, game face.

They all got inside quickly. Dean turned when he didn't feel Cas walking behind him. Cas smiled and waved him on upstairs.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there." Dean was too tired to figure out Castiel's motive but didn't want to go more than two seconds without him in his arms.

"Okay, be quick though?" Dean's eyes pleaded with Castiel and he knew he couldn't leave Dean for very long. He nodded and smiled reassuringly. After he'd gone upstairs and Sam had gone to freshen up in the bathroom upstairs Castiel pulled Gabriel into the kitchen.

"What the hell, bro? I'm wrecked, let me sleep!"

"Gabriel… I, uhm, well…" Gabriel frowned, seeing his brother's distress.

"Cassie, what's going on? Is this about Dean?" Castiel rubbed his neck and Gabriel sighed, knowing he was on the right track.

"Need me to rough him up for you?" He joked wearily. Castiel's eyes widened, of course not realising Gabriel's joke.

"No, of course not! I just… How do I get him to …want me..?"Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

"Apparently, stare at him quizzically for weeks, babble your words and prove incapable of understanding simple social situations-"

"Gabriel I'm serious!" Castiel shouted and then bit his tongue, praying Dean wouldn't come asking questions, Gabriel sighed, hearing his brother's desperation and feeling bad.

"What do you mean _want _you?" He said, monotone. Castiel cleared his throat, blushing like a little girl.

"I mean… You know what I mean… _want. _I don't know how to make him more… attracted." Gabriel laughed incredulously.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me! Do you really not see it?" Castiel's bright blue eyes widened in confusion and question.

"He's completely crazy about you and can never keep his eyes off you. You look so damn innocent all the time he probably tries deliberately to keep his hands off you because he's scared he'll taint you or something. This is ridiculous, _you _are ridiculous! Get your ass upstairs to your boyfriend, okay bucko?" And with that he trudged out of the room leaving his brother relieved and confused at the same time. Eventually Cas went upstairs where he found Dean asleep in one of the spare bedrooms.

He smiled gently, having missed seeing such peace on Dean's face. Everything that had happened had drained him and he sighed deeply as he rolled into bed. Unconsciously Dean pulled Castiel closer to him. Castiel closed his eyes and buried himself into Dean's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling them as close as they could get.

Gabriel walked into the other spare bedroom and gulped at the sight of only one bed in the room. Sam was still in the shower and Gabriel took the chance the clamber into bed. Sam appeared not long after with a towel around his waist and a polite smile on his lips.

Gabriel tried to swallow the lump in his throat. How could this guy be so geeky but so hot. Cp had he just thought that? Great, he was stuck now.

"So, there's, uh, there's only one… Well, okay, I guess I'll sleep on the floor then," Sam started, but Gabriel objected quickly.

"No, no, you need to sleep on a proper bed, you've been stuck in that hospital one for ages. I'll go on the floor." Gabriel began to move, feeling a fool for believing he might actually share a bed with Sam, wow, he really was an idiot.

"Why don't we just…" Come on, Sam, act cool.

"Why don't we just share the, uh, the bed. I mean, we both need to sleep on a proper bed and the floor is really hard, just sleep here. I mean, if you like?" He smiled awkwardly and Gabriel nodded with a cheeky smirk hiding something deeper in his eyes as they both climbed into bed.

"Listen, you better not snore, moose, because I need my beauty sleep." With a wink he shut his eyes and Sam stared for a minute, fighting a smile before forcing his own eyes closed. Gabriel fell asleep almost instantly but it always took Sam a while to get to sleep, particularly when he was in a new bed. Gabriel rolled over so he was lying over Sam's torso and Sam barely took a breath. Seeing Gabe without a mask of sarcasm or a cheeky smile would never cease to catch him off guard. They were only a few inches apart, he'd only have to lean a little and-

Wow, what had he gotten himself into?

Dean woke up to find Cas still asleep and could've cried with relief, the nightmares he'd been having all flew from his mind. He planted several kisses along Castiel's neck and shoulder and then got up slowly, careful not to wake him. Just as he was about to get up though a hand tugged on his and with an 'oomph' he was pulled back down onto the bed. Cas had pulled Dean on top of him Dean's heart skipped a beat as he looked down on Cas biting his lip.

Dean smiled with a happy but confused frown. He leaned in and gave Cas three short, sweet kisses. He then proceeded to kiss around his lips, his cheeks, his nose, under his eyes and his forehead. All the while Castiel let a smile play on his lips. Dean then rested his head against Castiel's and they both closed their eyes, revelling in each other's warmth, closeness, scent.

"I missed you." Dean breathed. Castiel's heart was pounding, fit to break from his chest. Castiel pushed their lips together again and smiled gently.

"I love you." He mumbled against Dean's lips. Dean captured his lips properly in a deep kiss filled with love and the taste of a smile. It was intoxicating and Castiel had never felt so perfect as he did like this. They rolled over lips still embraced and Dean entwined his hand in Castiel's hair whilst the other wrapped around his waist pulling him closer and he moaned into his mouth. Castiel arched into him and his heart was literally attempting escape from his ribs as it reacted to the should-be-illegal noises Dean was producing. Castiel pulled him closer as they kissed more roughly and Dean couldn't help but laugh at how perfect, almost too perfect, everything suddenly seemed. Castiel however immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion and pulled away quickly, stinging with _embarrassment and a hint of rejection however absurd it might've been as Dean hadn't said_ anything but that's what it had felt like.

"Cas?" Dean's heart hadn't yet slowed and he ached with his need to hold Castiel who had suddenly shut down on him for some reason. Castiel battled with the same thought that had plagued him last night. Try as he might to push it from his brain he couldn't. It felt like Dean wasn't properly attracted to him and clearly couldn't get intimate without finding Castiel's attempts funny.

"Dean, do you… Do you want me?" Castiel avoided Dean's eyes.

"What? What do you mean, Cas?"

"Do you? Do you _want _me in that way, or… or is the idea of me in that situation simply amusing to you because if it is I'd like you to tell me so I don't continue making a fool out of myself." Cas mumbled hating how he sounded so weak in his own voice.

"Wait, _that's _what this is about? Hey," Dean lifted Castiel's chin, making their eyes meet.

"I was laughing because I can't remember being so happy." Castiel flushed red and Dean groaned with a grin.

"God, you infuriatingly adorable little tease, get over here!" And with that Dean showed Castiel just how much he wanted him. And Castiel didn't question it once.

**A/N: Okay so this was pretty much purely fluff and mainly Destiel because I'd been slacking on it for a couple of chapters and felt we needed a heavy dosage, especially as people were asking for it. I think next chapter's going to lead to some plot changes and maybe Sabriel might actually get somewhere..? Any suggestions at all and I will love you forever. If you have any comments, want to tell me anything, didn't like it, loved it, I don't care whether it's a word or a page it all helps me write so review and you'll receive a free unicorn. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Izzie.**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Not So Chance Encounter

**A/N: Hey, the reviews for the last chapter were amazing and made me so happy seriously! Also got some suggestions as to new things I can have which I really wanted to incorporate because this story is for you guys after all. So here we might see a new face and I'm going to try to stop neglecting a certain ship :') I apologise for this chapter in advance, it might get a little sad but it's a sacrifice that must be made for the plot. I was inspired by the song Save Yourself – James Morrison, please have a listen, the lyrics really applied.**

"You're going to have to break the news, I just got a call and this really does need taking care of, like, right now. The girl on the sofa, make sure you're there when she wakes up so she doesn't go running off. Tell the boys I'll be back later on." John said to the young man, who had a slightly anxious look on his face. He gave one half-hearted attempt at a smile, still wondering why Bobby had decided sending him here was a good idea, and left promptly.

The young man walked into the living room and sat down on the chair opposite the girl asleep on the sofa, anxious and excited.

Sam's eyes were bleary and he dragged them open a strange feeling of weight on his face like something was gently resting on it. He pulled both hands to his face to rub his face and let out a surprised and disgusted cry as he felt a sticky substance covering it. A small lick of his lips confirmed his suspicions. His face had been utterly caked in honey, it really was a professional job and as if on cue he heard the laughter from the side of the bed.

Gabriel was nearly crying with laughter and he'd been sat for forty-five minutes just waiting for it to play out.

"Gabe, you asshole!" Sam shouted, only making him laugh harder. Sam growled and angrily tugged on Gabe's arm, catching him unawares, and pulled him roughly onto the bed. Gabriel was in full on hysterics now as he attempted to break free of Sam's vice-like grip but it was pointless. Sam was shouting and growling more and he pinned him down. Gabriel was wriggling and kicking and laughing before stopping resigning to his fate his smile slowly slipping as he stared at Sam and his heart started to beat faster. Sam's look of annoyance seemed to fade away almost unnoticeably as he stared down at Gabriel.

There was one moment. One moment of painful indecision.

Sam slammed his lips against Gabriel's, no longer pinning him down but pulling him towards him. Gabriel responded instantly, hands fiercely in Sam's hair, honey everywhere, the sweet taste only pushing them both on. Sam broke away and began kissing down Gabriel's neck driving Gabe crazy. Gabriel yanked Sam back up to him and reattached their lips refusing to let him slip away for even a second. It was crazy that this was all happening so fast. They should probably stop. They should probably think about Dean and Castiel, about their situation, about everything, but neither one of them could find the will when exploring each other's mouths so passionately.

They rolled over and Gabriel practically tore off the night shirt that Sam had obtained at some point in the night. Sam followed suit and did everything not to part lips for more than a millisecond. Their lust-ridden frenzy was nearly sending Sam over the edge. He hadn't even realised how much he'd wanted Gabe until the opportunity had presented itself. Usually he'd over analyse every situation but for once it was like auto pilot had switched on and grabbed the chance with both hands. Sam began pouring more into their kiss, deepening it, making it slower and let no less needy. Gabriel moaned deeply.

"About time," Gabriel muttered but Sam cut him off with another kiss and any rational thoughts deserted Gabriel entirely. They both stopped for a moment gasping in breaths but not parting more than an inch.

"You're the most infuriatingly addictive person I've ever met." Sam gasped and Gabriel laughed breathlessly.

"Good thing I'm all yours then." And with that Sam beamed the most stunning smile and Gabriel's heart melted like he was in some god damn chick flick and it was glorious. The two of them made out like teenagers covered in honey, neither having been happier in a long while.

Rosalie's eyelids fluttered as she woke up on a sofa with springs digging into her back, that John guy said they were getting somewhere safe but she had no idea where that was. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and yawned slightly as she looked around. She screamed loudly at the sight of a young-ish looking man peering down at her curiously. She grabbed the first thing her hand landed on, which happened to be a box of paracetamol that John had left out, and threw it at the stranger, it bounced off of his chest uselessly and it took effort for him not to smirk.

"Hey it's okay, I'm a friend," He tried quickly.

"That would require me knowing who you are!" She shouted, panicked.

"Please, I know John." His voice was soothing and his hands were raised in almost surrender. Rosalie paused, still slightly spooked. It was at this point that Dean came rushing down the stairs after hearing Rosalie's scream.

"Rosie?" He said incredulously before running over to her and pulling her into a bear hug. He then pulled her back and held her shoulders, inspecting her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He spotted the man in the corner and stepped in front of Rosalie, shielding her from view before pointing an accusing finger at the man.

"Did you hurt her?" The man shook his head wildly.

"Dean, Dean he didn't hurt me, he just scared me, that's all." Rosalie sped out.

"You've got ten seconds to tell me who the hell you are and what you're doing here!" Dean rumbled, his voice low and threatening. As if on cue Sam and Gabriel barrelled down the stairs, smothered in some sticky substance, looks of confusion and concern that quickly turned to suspicion as they saw the stranger. Dean was going to ask what in the holy hell was all over their faces but figured it would've been one of Gabriel's dumb pranks and just let it lie.

"Okay, Sam, Dean… I'm Adam. I'm… I'm your brother."

No one said anything. Dean stiffened. Gabriel slipped a hand into Sam's. Rosalie frowned in complete confusion. Sensing more was needed and it'd better be good, Adam continued.

"My mom, she and Dad were close a while back or something but there was hardly any contact from him after I was born, he came over once a year for my birthday or thanksgiving sometimes. He sent Bobby over to check up on us though whenever he could. That's how I got here, Bobby sent me to get to know my bros or something. Dad said it'd be better coming from me." Sam's hand tightened on Gabriel's, half in shock himself, half awaiting Dean's reaction. Dean felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

"So you knew about us? _And _came to see you, and got Bobby to check up on you?" Dean spat out, seething. Adam nodded slowly.

"Yeah." Adam said cautiously. Dean laughed without humour.

"_AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO SPECIAL, HUH!" _Dean roared. And then squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately not to punch this kid right in his stupid, distantly-related face. He turned away from Adam and then saw Sam and Gabriel, hands entwined, matching looks of concern plastered on their face.

"What, anymore surprise reveals? Nobody gonna' tell me I'm adopted or something?!" And with that he shook his head let his arms fly up in the air and charged upstairs. When he got into the room he slammed the door behind him and punched it over and over again until blood was pouring down his knuckles.

"Dean! Dean stop it!" Castiel shouted desperately. Dean turned and Castiel could've gasped at the look in Dean's eyes, he'd never seen him look so tortured.

"What's wrong?" Cas breathed. Dean smiled sadly and looked to the ceiling in complete despair.

"I have another brother. He's downstairs. He waltzes in and tells me I've been lied to my whole life. I had to freaking _raise _Sam since I was practically four years old and he gets a free ticket. Dad went to see him, Dad went to his birthday's, _remembered _his birthday. Dad sent Bobby to check up on him, make sure he was okay. He was there for that kid and I was here first and what the hell did I get?! And you know the worst bit? The worst bit is I didn't know. HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!" He felt like his Father had betrayed him even more and he'd thought it wasn't possible that John could've let him down more than he already had but he'd gone and done it again.

"Dean, I-" Dean shook his head. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear Cas try and defend his Father. He just couldn't take it.

"Sam and Gabriel have been officially getting it on. Rosalie's here. I have a brother. I guess it's your turn to drop a bombshell. Or lie to me. I mean I'd deserve it right?"

"Dean, please don't," Cas started but Dean wouldn't give an inch.

"No, no I would. You kept going on about a job working abroad, I guess that means you're going are you? Fine do it. Have a great time without me." Dean half whispered. Castiel hated how Dean was talking and was shaking his head frantically.

"Dean, I have been thinking about that job, but I-"

"Okay, great. Well I'd guess I'd better at least thank you for even mentioning it before you flew off. That's really considerate of you, man. Here, I'll help you pack." Tears were streaming down Cas' face as he tried to stop Dean picking up his things from the floor and thrust them into a bag.

"D-Dean, I don't want-"

"Me. Yeah. I got that much. Please, please just leave. Please just get out. I can't… Just please go." Tears fell from Dean's eyes too. He already felt sick to the stomach for pushing Cas away, but it was his trademark. All this genetically transferred Winchester bullshit that was hard wired into his skull that told him to bolt at the first sign of trouble. He could already feel himself convincing himself that Castiel didn't really love him. Everyone else around him was lying to him, why was Cas any different?

Castiel didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave Dean, he didn't want to leave this room. He wanted to pull Dean into his arms, he wanted to strap up his hand and kiss him gently and tell him they'd figure it out. But Dean wanted, or rather needed, him gone. So he'd go. He stood for a second before picking up the bag and shakily walking out, closing the door behind him. Dean kept his eyes closed as he heard the man he was in love with leaving him. He don't think he'd ever heard a more heart wrenching sound in his life. When he saw what Cas had forgotten, hung over the chair by the door, that tan trench coat he really lost it and just crumpled.

Gabe's big brother senses were on high alert when after he and Sam had washed up he heard shouting and bumping. His stomach dropped when he saw his baby brother, clearly trying to hide tears with a bag in hand.

"Cassie?" Gabriel asked warily. Cas pulled him into a quick hug.

"I'm going, Gabriel. I- I'm going to take the j-job in Europe. I wish you both the utmost happiness."

"Cassie, come on, just hold up a sec, I mean just because you and Dean had a little fight doesn't mean you should leave."

"He wants this Gabriel. I'm going."

"Cas, you've got no car!"

"I'll walk."

"We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Then I'll hitchhike. Goodbye Gabriel." And with that he left. To Sam's surprise Gabe turned accusing eyes onto him.

"You promised me, you _promised _he wouldn't get hurt. What did that look like to you, huh?" And he stormed after his brother. Sam cried out in frustration and confusion. How had things turned sour so suddenly. He was furious with his Father. Not that, that was uncommon. Sam too went upstairs.

Rosalie and Adam were still stood in the living room, both feeling extraordinarily uncomfortable. Rosalie really hated it when people fought. She was scared, tired, emotional and still in a bit of pain and just wanted to go home and so she couldn't help but begin to cry quietly, she hated herself for it but couldn't prevent it as she looked anywhere but at Adam.

Adam, feeling like he'd just sparked off this horrible chain of events, wanted to try and at least do one good thing. He walked up to the girl across the room and smiled sadly.

"Rosalie, right?" She smiled unconvincingly and nodded.

"Adam." She said quietly and he nodded.

"Can I put my arm around you, Rosalie?" He asked and her head rose as she looked at him curiously and nodded. They both sat down on the sofa and Adam slowly manoeuvred his arm around Rosalie's shoulder and she slowly leaned into him, relishing the affectionate touch after so long feeling isolated. That sat in silence for a minute or two and Adam almost unnoticeably stroked Rosalie's hair, feeling strangely at home and yet so far into the unknown.

"Things are quite bad." Rosalie whispered, for some reason feeling like she could confide in Adam. He looked down at her at smiled gently.

"If I tell you a secret will you promise to keep it to yourself?" She nodded once.

"You're gonna' be okay, because if you would like me to, I'll stay here with you and we can wait for everything bad to go away. And then I can make some eggs or something.." He said absently and Rosalie sniffed and laughed lightly.

"I would like that." He smiled at her, guilt twisting in his stomach as she got comfy.

As Crowley sipped his earl grey and listened to the lovely sounds of torture from down the hall and Four Seasons playing on a classical cassette, he smiled at how everything seemed to being playing out just like he wanted it to. The Adam kid was in there now and could earn their trust. And then he could have some _real _fun. These Winchesters were like Christmas come early.

**A/N: Alright, feel free to slap my wrist, I made them fight and left you with a cliff hanger, I'm a bad person I know. It was all for a good cause though, I promise. The reviews for the last chapter were fantastic and I got some great suggestions, more would be loved! I'll bribe you with food and love. Please, please review and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see and/or what you didn't like, it all helps. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Kind of want a calmer chapter to settle things down for a while now, I know last chapter was mad but I just needed a bit of extra tension and stuff for the plot but hopefully now I can get back to nice things! Do people trust Adam? He got mixed reviews, which was just what I was going for! Needed a deep song so got inspired by The Power Of Love – Gabrielle Aplin.**

"Castiel." Gabriel said quietly as he walked next to him. Castiel sighed and sat down crossed-legged.

"I know." He said with a sigh. Gabriel sat down next to him on the side of the dusty barely-there road which they'd been walking down in silence for the past hour.

"What did he say?" Gabriel asked absently. Castiel let his eyes dart to the sky.

"He thought I didn't want to be with him. I believe he was overwhelmed slightly and took it upon himself to push me away as a self-preservation effect most likely." Gabriel shook his head with a sympathetic smile. There were another few moments of silence.

"He said he wanted me to go." He added a little more quietly.

"You know he didn't mean it." Castiel nodded slowly but still wouldn't meet Gabe's gaze.

"Do you want to stay here?" Castiel shook his head, clearly fighting with his emotions. Gabriel didn't push him.

"You aren't taking that job, are you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Castiel shook his head, he couldn't.

"Do you want to go back just yet?" Castiel shook his head again, just as Gabe knew he would. He knew his little brother inside out and hated that anyone would or even could make him feel this way. He was even angry that Castiel had let Dean have that power, even though he knew that was irrational. He'd known better than to leave Castiel alone in such a state but had also known better than to try and push him into trying to rationalise things just yet. Quiet companionship was enough to stop him going over the edge for now. Castiel looked at Gabe after a second more.

"What about you and Sam?" It was Gabriel's turn to avoid eye contact as he rubbed the back of his neck. He exhaled in a huff.

"I flipped out at him before I left… I was kind of a jerk." He looked at the floor, slightly ashamed of rash behaviour, Sam hadn't deserved that really.

"I am certain he will forgive you." And he was, it was in Sam's nature to be forgiving and Gabriel knew it too.

"I know. Doesn't make me feel any less of a crappy person though." Castiel hummed in agreement and the two Novak's sat in silence.

As they sat two headlights flashed, raging against the two men's irises. It was the van John had taken them in. As it came nearer Dean's silhouette in the window gradually became more distinct and it pulled to a stop next to them. Gabriel and Castiel both stood up and walked over to the van. Dean wound down the window and someone might as well have written the word guilt on his face it was so obvious.

"We're going home, we thought what the hell. Sam's in the back with Adam and Rosie, so, uh, if you wanna' jump in, I uh… we'd like that." Gabriel looked between his brother and Dean and saying nothing went to get in the back, unsure of how he was going to resolve the situation between him and Sam. Castiel nodded gently and, to Dean's surprise, got into the front with him.

When Gabe got in the back it was to see Rosalie and Adam looking about ready to drift off next to each other and Sam smiled at him encouragingly. Gabriel sat down carefully next to him and opened his mouth to speak when he was wrapped in a huge bear hug from his favourite, over-grown-limbed person. They just stayed like that for a while, perfectly content in each other's embrace.

"Sorry." Came the muffled apology into Sam's shoulder and Sam huffed a laugh.

"I know. It's okay." Gabriel despite himself puffed out a breath of relief and Sam smiled more and pulled him close.

As they drove Castiel and Dean were silent. Dean had freaked, he knew that. He'd made a scene like some Oprah-worthy diva. He'd well and truly screwed up. He put a look on Castiel's face that would haunt him for a long time. He wanted to say so much more than sorry. He wanted to reassure Castiel of how much he really needed him, how he really couldn't live with him gone, how he was an idiot and he couldn't deal with the fact that he'd let someone in properly and it'd scared him shitless so he'd pulled away, or rather thoroughly shoved Cas away. He wanted to say all this and more but he was a Winchester and dealt with his emotional crap in the healthiest way, he'd buried it and just kept on driving.

Just having Cas sitting next to him made him feel better. But it also made him feel worse. It felt like the gap between them was a thousand miles apart, utterly detached.

John had been less than pleased to get back to find them all leaving. Shouting at how they were just going to leave him wondering. Dean had just laughed at the hypocrisy and told him plainly he wasn't going to let one of the best things in his life slip away.

They got back late and Dean dropped Castiel and Gabriel off, then Rosalie at her flat making her promise to call if anything happened. He then took Sam back to his place and told him to ring tomorrow. Adam was going to stay at Dean's. Neither one knew how the other felt about that exactly but it was happening and they were both John's boys so they didn't mention it.

"You can take the couch, there's some blankets and stuff in the corner." Dean said as he let them into his flat. He'd missed this place, and his car, and his shop. Going back to work would feel odd in the morning. At least it might keep his thoughts distracted from Cas. Who was he kidding, that wasn't going to work. He went to go to his room when Adam spoke.

"Dean. Listen, I know you don't like me. You think your Dad picked me over you or whatever but he was shit for me too. Just… just give me a chance, okay?" Dean regarded him with indifference for a second and nodded once.

"I'll be leaving early for work so, uh, yeah, should be food in the fridge, don't wander off somewhere." Adam raised his eyebrow.

"I'm 19, Dean, not 8."

"Right. Sorry." And with that he went to bed.

The next morning Dean awoke with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like that feeling when you miss a stair or nearly fall from a chair when you're leaning on it. It was sickly and he tried to ignore the nagging feeling that he knew the antidote. He got dressed in a daze and as he went to leave was startled for second before he remembered he'd got a little brother and that was who was asleep on his couch.

He'd decided to give Adam a chance, but that didn't mean he knew where to start. For now, however, he had to get to work.

Opening up shop was like going back to school after a long summer away. It didn't feel wrong, just out of sync, slightly out of step. Business picked up quickly and he got more than the usual with his customer, particularly his regulars wanting the details on where he'd been. Of course he lied, but that didn't stop the curiosity and, hey, who was he not to deliver, so he lied through his teeth making up any old crap to get gasps and giggles and 'another coffee please'. What could he say, he was a crowd pleaser and it made the day less tedious.

As the days went on Dean fell into an uneasy rhythm. Sam popped in for his shifts, often with Gabriel tagging along. Adam got a job at the local library and was there or visiting Rosalie but he often stopped in with a book or a thirst for conversation. Dean and Adam talked a lot, about their upbringing, about John about Sam. They found that they were quite alike in tempers and fell into step with each other easily. Rosalie picked up with her part-time shifts and blushed at the mention of Adam or when he came in.

Dean would watch from the coffee machine as Rosalie would pass over a snack or drink to Adam as they talked with young smiles and smiled himself at the innocence of it all. He felt a little protective of Rosalie, naturally, she was like his little sister, but then Adam was his new-found little brother.

Sam was doing well with his studies now that he had a new lecturer and Gabriel had been promoted, they were going to wait until Sam had finished his semester and then think about moving in together.

Everything seemed to be slotting into place around Dean but he himself felt like an extra part in the puzzle. He felt like when you ordered a piece of furniture and had to build it, that one spare screw at the end that you didn't need. Gabriel encouraged Sam to talk to Dean about talking to Castiel even though he bugged Dean enough anyway. Dean would always avert conversation or say he had a lot of work to do. Anything to not talk about it. In his mind, if Cas wanted to see him, he'd come and see him.

Every day he got his hopes up that he'd hear the door open and a crop of black hair and a pair of blue eyes would come in for a coffee or a cake. But every day would be the same and he wouldn't show. After a couple of weeks Dean resigned himself to the fact that Castiel wasn't going to come. He still made a coffee for him, just how he liked it, every day. He still held his breath whenever he saw a trench coat or a man with black hair. He still opened as early as possible and stayed until late in case Castiel passed by.

Gabriel and Sam were beyond frustrated with their brothers, both as stubborn as the other. Castiel hadn't spoken about Dean since they'd gotten back; in fact he'd barely spoken at all. Not at work, not at home, not even every day as they drove home and passed Dean's coffee shop. Gabriel was worried. Sam was over constantly and Castiel was happy to have him there but if the conversation ever turned to Dean he'd turn white and leave the room or completely ignore any attempt at provocation. They were both ridiculous and somehow couldn't see how it only took one word and they could both be happy again. Sam and Gabriel had no more cards to play.

"It's okay, Rosie. I'll close up, let Adam walk you home, I'll see you on Monday." Dean said with a smile and a wink and Rosalie blushed and hit him gently on the side.

"Thanks, Dean." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her coat, with a last wave she and Adam left and Dean watched them chatting and laughing until they were out of sight. With a sigh he went to the back to get the stuff to start cleaning the tables and didn't he the door open and close. He came back in preoccupied with all the things he was carrying.

He looked up for a second and that was all it took for the sight behind the counter to make him drop everything his mouth falling open slightly, allowing the cloth that was in it to fall to the floor. Castiel looked sheepish but determined as he stared straight at Dean. They both just stood for several minutes until Dean gulped and forced out speech.

"Are you ready to order?" And they both heard the unspoken question of, 'Am I forgiven?'. Castiel smiled.

"Yes." 'I forgive you, Dean'.

**A/N: Okay, the coffee shop is officially back in the coffee shop!AU. I love writing it into the story. I wrote chapter ten and this chapter one after the other because I really needed to get everything sorted out and hated leaving it in the state they were all in. Please, please, please let me know what you think and how you want it all to play out because I'll always incorporate as much as I can! Please review it helps so much. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Home Sweeter Home

**A/N: I know this is a day late but I was in Wales so I couldn't update until today. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it's so helpful and I'm glad you're all thinking about Adam, I'm still deciding what route I'm going to take with him. Wanted a bit more fluff and character development in this so here you go and any ideas even for the tiniest thing you would like to see in the next chapter I love to use your guys' ideas. Song inspiration for this chapter was Awake My Soul – Mumford and Sons as I could just picture Castiel running back to the shop with this playing.**

"I, uhm, I have your usual ready." Dean said with an uncertain smile, unwilling and incapable of taking his eyes off of Castiel for a single moment. Castiel's brow furrowed as he tipped his head in confusion and Dean's heart practically moaned in loss of that sight.

"Why?" He asked simply. Dean gulped. The irrational amount of panic seemed to overwhelm his system. Whereas he would've usually come out with a quick Winchester-smooth response, it was like a switch had been flipped and for once he just didn't hold back or hide or mask.

"You want to know why I have your usual ready? I'll tell you. For three weeks and five days every morning I've made your usual, wishing you'd walk through that door. Every day I wake up and feel sick because you aren't there. I keep staring at the clock counting how long it'll be until I've gone another day without you. Jeez, I do a double take every time I see blue eyes or black hair and heart nearly freaking stops whenever I see a trench coat! _Everything _reminds me of you. It's like I'm homesick or something, but you're home, Cas. And… And I just wanna' go home."

Dean bore his soul and all Castiel could do was listen. When Dean had finished at a whisper he nodded to himself and placed a cup in front of Castiel. He could see Dean's messy scrawl on the side of it and his heart warmed.

"It'll be cold now." Dean said with a sad smile and Castiel couldn't stop the breathy laugh that escaped his lips. He'd missed Dean so much.

"Dean, I came for-" The door opening interrupted Castiel and Balthazar stomped in looking confused and impatient.

"Cassie, if we don't go now it'll be too late!" Dean looked between the two men and quickly put two and two together.

"For the coffee, I know. Sorry." Dean finished for Castiel with one of his trademark 'no really I'm fine' smiles. Castiel's heart clenched as he realised what this must have looked like to Dean. Balthazar and Castiel had been on their way to a late firm conference when they'd driven by the coffee shop.

"Dean, I'm not-" He rushed to explain, to do anything to get that mask off Dean's face. Only a moment ago he'd held no trace of hiding anything. However, Balthazar didn't allow him to get any further.

"Oh coffee, good plan, I'll steal a bit of yours, what're you having?"

Dean recited the order word perfect absently, not catching Cas' eyes, much to Castiel's dismay. Balthazar frowned scornfully.

"Sorry, I really have to close up now." Dean said, eyes glued to the clock above the door.

"Dean, this isn't a date." Castiel blurted out in a flurry, desperate to make Dean see.

"Of course it is!" Balthazar laughed, slapping Castiel's arse, making Dean physically flinch as Cas jerked away.

"Right… well like I said, I really have to close up now, so…"

"Dean, I-" Castiel tried again.

"Cas. You've got somewhere to be." Dean said, levelling his gaze at Cas, his eyes betraying nothing.

"He's right, Cassie. But this coffee's cold, may as well throw it away."

"No!" Castiel shouted immediately, snatching up the coffee. Dean's eyes softened for a second in hope, which Castiel didn't miss. Balthazar stared for a second in bewilderment and then shrugged it off.

"Fine, whatever. Cassie, we need to go now!" Balthazar whined but Castiel didn't budge, eyes clinging to Dean, hands clinging to the coffee, his little piece of Dean. Balthazar smiled impishly as an idea cropped up to him at once.

"Fine, you asked for it." He scooped Castiel up and over his shoulder and marched out of the shop ignoring Castiel's outraged and desperate objections. Dean stood solemn and unmoving, the feeling of a punch to the gut holding fast. He slid down behind the counter, invisible to any onlookers and just sat, defeated.

As Balthazar drove them to the conference he laughed over Castiel's anger. Castiel noticed the cold coffee was now covering him, drenching his trench coat and he still had hold of the now-empty cup. He took the time to read Dean's message.

It simply read, '_My Cas_', but that was enough.

"Stop the car." He ordered quietly.

"What? Cassie, calm down, I only-"

"I said stop the car before I jump out of it!"

"But what about the conference!"

"Screw the conference, let me out!" And so Balthazar did, shouting about how this was a pivotal moment in Castiel's career and he was shoving it down the drain. They'd been going to sign everything off officially and then ship Castiel off to Europe. He'd not been able to stop himself from seeing Dean just one last time despite his prior efforts.

He hadn't expected all those feelings to come flooding back. He hadn't expected Dean's speech or Balthazar's interference. Everything he'd felt seemed to multiply tenfold and those two words seemed to ignite a cardiac arrest of emotion in his chest. He couldn't lose Dean. He couldn't leave Dean. _His _Dean. If it was a question of whether he wanted his career or Dean more, that was really no question at all. Suddenly none of it was very complicated anymore. In fact it was all shockingly simple. He sprinted back to the shop.

Rosalie tapped her foot and sang loudly in her apartment as she cooked some scrambled eggs. She knew it was probably too cold to be wearing shorts and a baggy t-shirt with bare feet but couldn't find the will to care. Everything recently seemed to be going so right and she was just happy. Just as she took the pan off of the hob with her finished eggs there was a knock at the door. She padded over, pan still in hand and opened it with the other. The pan fell from her hand as her eyes widened in shock. She barely snapped back to reality in time to catch Adam as he fell over.

His hair was thick with blood and he had a black eye and a busted lip. One hand was pressed against his abdomen as the other looped around Rosalie as she towed him to the couch. As gently as she could, Rosalie placed him down, still earning a slight groan of pain and she winced for him.

"Adam? Adam, what happened? Wh- What… Who did this to you?" Adam looked up at her, his eyes apologetic.

"My boss." He croaked. Rosalie's brow furrowed as the tears began to stream down her face.

"Fr-From the library? Bill's fifty four, he couldn't…" And suddenly it all clicked. The reason his eyes were apologetic. The reason he disappeared some nights without word. The reason he was secretive about things. She backed away from the couch slowly shaking her head, tears falling fast now, no barriers. He pulled himself off of the couch steadily to stand on shaky feet.

"Rosie, please."

"Crowley?" She whispered. He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were on the ground. He nodded slowly and Rosalie backed away further.

"You lied to me. Oh my god, you were gonna' hurt Sam and Dean!"

"Please, Rosie. I didn't have a choice. He had my Mom."

"This was all a lie. You were… You were just pretending." Adam shook his head frantically and cursed himself for doing so as it span madly and his knees buckled. Rosalie unable to help herself caught him again and put him back onto the sofa. She tried to back away again but he caught he wrist and pulled her to look at him in the eyes.

"It wasn't. I promise you. I didn't mean to get in this deep. I never wanted to hurt anybody. He… He said I had to kill Dean… when he was sleeping." Adam whispered. Rosalie's t-shirt was now damp with tears as she searched Adam's eyes for something, anything to reassure herself.

"What did you do?" She asked carefully.

"I said no. I chose you." He said without missing a beat. His voice was sure and unwavering even as it cracked under the strain of speaking.

"M-me?" She asked and he smiled at her innocent confusion and caught a tear.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you. I-" But his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell limp. His muscles contracted and his starting convulsing and writhing.

"Adam? Adam!" Rosalie shouted, panicked. She didn't know if this was a result of his injuries or of some unknown substance Crowley might've given him. She did the only thing she could think of, she called 911.

Castiel ran, his breath now ragged as they'd driven further than he'd thought. He finally reached the shop and burst through the door, Dean had left it unlocked. Dean didn't move an inch from behind the counter, hoping the customer would just leave.

"Dean?" Dean froze hearing Castiel's voice. He pulled himself into a semblance of indifference and nonchalance before emerging from behind the counter lifting some cleaning supplies with him so it didn't look like he'd just been hiding down there.

"Did you forget something, Cas." Dean said not looking at him.

"Yes, yes I did." He walked around the counter and took the cleaning supplies out of Dean's hands and threw them behind him.

"Hey! I-"

"I'm completely in love with you, Dean Winchester. Do you still love me?" Dean still wouldn't meet his eyes, not fully believing Castiel's words.

"Cas, you don't have to do this, I'm-"

"Do you still love me?" Cas pushed, not giving an inch.

"Really Cas, I don't-" Cas grabbed Dean's face and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Dean, do you still love me?" He asked firmly. Dean stared into the blue eyes he'd missed so much and could see the love in them.

"Of course I do, Cas. But I'm okay with it if you don't." That wasn't true, he'd be devastated.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel said, momentarily lost. Dean sighed.

"That guy. You and him were…" He cleared his throat and became fascinated with the floor.

"Dean," He waited until Dean looked at him again.

"We were on our way to a conference. In fact it's probably starting right now. I was going to be sent off to Europe. Balthazar's my boss and he was taking me there. I just wanted to see you again before I went, that's why I came in." Dean's eyes filled with the light and fire that Castiel loved so much but it was doused as quickly as it had came. Castiel frowned, wondering what could still be wrong. Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, I guess you're leaving then, you'd better get going if you want to make it in time." He said with another smile which Castiel saw straight through.

"Dean, for a very intelligent person, you are infuriatingly dense sometimes. I'm not taking the job." Dean's head snapped up.

"Wait… You're not?" Castiel shook his head, smiling

"You asked me if I'd forgotten something. Well I had. I'd forgotten how much I loved you and how much you loved me." Dean looked utterly torn for a second, complete and painful indecision before he backed off with a moan.

"Jesus, Cas, I can't keep up. One minute you want me, the next you don't. What if you forget again? I know I haven't exactly been perfect but you weren't even going to tell me that you were going away!"

"I know, I've been foolish and idiotic and blind but I thought you'd be better off without me." Dean shook his head in disbelief and stepped forward again running a hand through Castiel's hair as he spoke.

"Cas, you are the best thing about me. You and Sammy are my family. Along with Adam, Rosie and by some miracle, Gabe. Don't you ever think you aren't worth it. And don't you dare ever leave without telling me, you hear me?" Dean said seriously and Castiel smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean."

"Damn straight." And with that he pulled Castiel into a kiss filled with apologies, love and relief to be in each other's arms again. Dean tangled one hand in Cas' hair and wrapped the other around his waist holding him there, as if Castiel needed anything to keep him there. Castiel had one hand fisted in Dean's jacket pulling him in and reassuring him that he was there and the other wrapped around him having missed this embrace. Dean's hand slipped into Cas' trench coat but before he could get to work getting it off his phone rang.

Dean ignored it for a second but it got to prominent to ignore. He tried to pull away but Cas made a 'uh-uh' noise keeping their lips attached and Dean smiled in to the kiss. He had to really fight to find the will to pull away and the noise Cas made when he did nearly broke his resolve entirely as he was ready to jump on him right there. As he answered the phone he kept one arm around Cas, keeping him close.

"Yeah." He said into the phone.

Castiel saw the change from his personal Dean to big brother Dean in a split-second and knew something was wrong.

"Okay, hold on, I'm gonna come and get you, okay." And he hung up promptly.

"It's Adam." And he tugged Cas from the shop.

**A/N: First of all, I apologise profusely for the lack of Sabriel, I just couldn't fit it in, in this chapter but I promise there will be some next chapter! I don't know if I've quite finished with the Adam/Crowley plot line yet I just wanted them to find out so any ideas would be helpful. Anything you want to see from a character to a scene or just a little idea I could add into the next chapter, as always, I love to read what you think of my chapters and what you'd like to see. Please review! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Bitterness Of YesterYear

**A/N: A day late because I was with family all weekend and have mocks all this week to revise for. Going to try and get more back story in for the characters today and any other things you'd like to see please let me know it helps me so much. The reviews for my last chapter were amazing thank you so much please keep it up! Also am going to start a High School AU soon but Sam and Dean are still hunters and Castiel is still an angel, any tips or things you'd like to see let me know! **

Dean pulled Castiel along the halls of the hospital, a place he was fast beginning to loath. He ignored Castiel's shouts of question and dragged him through the corridors. They flew down the corridors and paid no attention to the doctors calling after them. Finally they turned a corner and Dean stopped abruptly, causing Castiel to fly around and fling back like a slingshot and Dean instantly shot out his other arm to catch him and steady him. They saw Rosalie sitting alone on one of the chairs in the deserted hallway.

She looked terrible. Her hair was strewn and askew and she had red raw eyes and tear tracks down her cheeks. Her shoes didn't match and she was wearing odd shorts and a long t shirt. She was sat staring straight forward shaking and clutching at her own hands as if to steady her. However, the worst thing, the thing that made Dean groan in sympathy and pain and Castiel inhale sharply was the blood soaked guns n' roses t-shirt and red stained hands.

Dean rushed over to her and knelt down in front of her so he was looking at her directly. She avoided his gaze as her eyes darted around frantically, finding no sustenance from what they took. Dean placed both hands on her face as Castiel sat down next to her.

"Rosie? Rosie, what happened? Where's Adam?" She finally met his eyes and her lip trembled.

"He- He just- I didn't, it-" She tried and Dean saw what was coming before it did and pulled her swiftly into his arms. He positioned himself on her chair, cradling her in his arms and meeting Castiel's worried eyes with his own. They sat for a moment and Dean just held Rosalie trying to calm her shaking before Sam and Gabriel came flying around the corner and both halted suddenly at the scene in front of them and proceeded with caution. They both came and questioned gently and when they couldn't get a decent response stopped pushing.

At last a doctor came into the waiting room and they all stood, Rosalie moving most forward, still clinging to Castiel's hand which she'd found during the course of sitting in Dean's lap. Adam was still in surgery but it looked like whatever had affected him may be stewing in his system, however the good news was his vitals had stabilised and they just needed to locate the source of the problem and tackle it quickly.

Castiel felt Rosalie's grip loosen slightly on his hand as she breathed in relief but he frowned when he saw the dark look on Dean's face. Dean had seen that look a thousand times before. It was the look he'd grown up with. It was the look Dad had given him time after time when he'd promised things were going to get better and Dean had stopped believing and saw the doubt in John's eyes as he said the words. That look of knowing the words were a lie but saying them anyway, almost as if trying to convince themselves or others, in this case, Rosalie. Something else was going on and it clearly wasn't something Rosalie needed to know. The girl had been through the mill enough.

"Hey, Sam, why don't you take Rosie home?" Dean said encouragingly.

"I'm not leaving him." Rosalie said without missing a beat and Dean sighed rubbing a hand over his face but knew there was not use in arguing the point further.

"Okay then, well you guys stay here then, I'm just going to go and talk to the doctor."

"Why?" Rosalie asked shakily, eyes snapping between the two of them. Dean smiled easily.

"Just about insurance, chill Rosie." She looked unconvinced. Castiel knew Dean's real intentions but he also knew Rosalie needed to be calm right now and so he took the opportunity to help Dean out.

"It's okay, Dean. You stay with Rosalie, I'll go." He gave Dean a pointed look so he understood and Dean nodded, however still clearly unhappy. Castiel went off with the doctor to get the full extent of Adam's situation whilst the rest of them turned to Rosalie and let her download everything that'd happened. However, as soon as she was done explaining Adam's connection to Crowley Sam jumped to his feet.

"He was in league with Crowley!?" He exclaimed making Rosalie flinch. Sam looked to Dean, expectant of an outburst and grew angrier with confusion as Dean stayed seated.

"Why are we even still here? He doesn't deserve anything from us!"

"Sammy. Stop. He didn't mean any harm." Dean said calmly which only riled Sam up more.

"He was gonna' kill you Dean!" He shouted and Rosalie shrank back further as Gabriel stood up and put a hand on Sam's arm which he promptly shook off.

"Sammy, the kid was just trying to keep his Mom safe. You telling me you wouldn't do the same thing for our Mom?"

"Don't pretend it's the same thing, Dean!"

"He screwed up, Sam, yeah, I know, but you he got himself beat to a pulp and worse because he said no. You think that was easy?" Dean said a little louder, standing up also.

"How do you know he's not still screwing with us? This could be another trick from Crowley!"

"Aw, come on Sam!" Dean moaned.

"Sam, he's not lying about this, he's on our side." Rosalie spoke up standing up and walking to him as she spoke. Sam turned on her in an instant of uncharacteristic spite.

"What? Because he _promised_? You don't even know what's going on here. You're not important, you only got dragged in as a link to me and Dean." He near shouted at her and she stood for a second steeling herself, flickers from the past clouding her vision for a second before she snapped back to reality and took a deep breath, not letting anymore tears fall. She nodded with a small, sad smile.

"You're right. I'd probably best get out from under your feet then." And she turned and walked away. Sam felt a pang of regret but was still too angry to go after her. Dean looked on after Rosalie and then turned to Sam resisting the urge to shove him.

"Yeah, great going, Sammy." And he walked off after her down the corridor. Sam growled and stalked off down the opposite way in the corridor but didn't get too far before Gabriel grabbed his arm and yanked him round, a look of disgust on his features.

"What the hell, Sam!"

"Gabe, just, just don't…" Sam sighed wearily but Gabriel wasn't letting this one go and was ready to get all this crap Sam was stowing up - that made him shout at teenagers for Christ's sake, out of his system.

"No! Sam, you don't get to walk away from that and not explain! What you think it's okay to start ripping Rosie a new one, huh? She's a freaking teenage girl, Sam! And so to repeat my first statement, what the hell! This is totally not like you. Just tell me why you're acting like this." Gabriel started angry but finished soft and Sam raked a hand through his hair, the look on his face nearly made Gabriel cave and embrace him right there but he held fast, refusing to buckle until he knew everything, something else was going on in Sam's head.

"It's just another one." Sam stated finally. Gabriel waited but got no more and so decided to prompt him.

"Another what?" Sam responded instantly.

"Another let down. Another lie. Another… Dad. I know, I know Adam's a good kid. I know he was just trying to protect his Mom. I know I can't blame him. I know the kid risked his life to save Dean's and I'm grateful. I know I shouldn't of shouted at Rosie, I know she probably hates me now. I know I just acted like a total jerk but… It's just bringing back all this crap. Dad and everything. He used to lie, say things were getting better, say he'd stop drinking, it was always a lie. _Every _time, he let us down. You just… You don't get it." He said finished softly. To his surprise Gabriel slammed him against a wall.

"What? Poor old Sammy Winchester? That what you wanna' hear? Cram it, Sam! I grew up beat black and blue every other day from my Dad. He used to drink after my Mom died and every night I used to shove Cassie in a cupboard to hide from him and never told him where he was. My brothers all scarpered as soon as they were old enough, and I don't blame them. But you know what, one day, I took Cassie, and I ran. I ran and raised him. And you know what? I have **_never stopped running_**. Still feel hard done by? Well good going coz' that's two people you've made feel like shit today." And with that he turned on his heel and left Sam standing alone in the corridor, unsure if he'd ever hated himself more. It took him all of two minutes before he couldn't stop himself running after Gabe. He prayed Gabriel could forgive him for being such a self centred asshole. He also really hoped Rosalie could forgive him for taking out his feelings on her. Wow, he'd really screwed up today.

When Dean couldn't found Rosalie asleep in a bed that looked ridiculously sterile he'd decided she'd earned some sleep. He'd walked around a vending machine and stopped to hear Gabe and Sam arguing loudly. He listened and stared at Gabriel as he heard his speech. For the first time saw Gabriel as himself. A big brother, looking out for his little brother. More than a bag of jokes that would screw his brother from time to time, as much as it made him shudder. Castiel had said before that Gabe had basically raised him and that he didn't like to talk about what little he could remember, only that it wasn't easy, on any of them.

Dean ran back to try and find Castiel but instead bumped into the doctor.

"Hey doc, can you, uh," He shook himself to focus on Adam.

"What's the real verdict on Adam?" The doctor smiled, more calmly, and Dean believed it.

"He's out of surgery, I've just told your friend-"

"Boyfriend." Dean corrected without thinking, surprising himself. The doctor continued, unfazed.

"Your boyfriend, this. He's going to need to stay under observation but his vitals have remained stable and we think whatever infected his system will naturally work its way out now he's on the correct antibiotics. Now it's just a waiting game." Dean nodded carefully.

"Okay, thanks, doc." Dean patted the man on the shoulder which earned him a 'happy-to-help' smile and then moved on to try and find Cas.

This hospital was like a labyrinth. All the halls and room doors looked the same and yet he never seemed to recognise anywhere he'd been. Finally he saw Castiel standing opposite from one of the cheap customary pieces of art they hang in hospitals for bored infants to stare at whilst they're waiting to have their x-rays, or nervous Father's to distract themselves to ponder at listening to their wife's cries. His head was tilted in confusion and Dean's heart leapt to his throat as he saw the innocence of his boyfriend. His real, almost child-like intrigue to the world and was so grateful that Gabriel had brought such a beautiful human up. Dean wouldn't change a single aspect of Castiel.

It could've easily gone another way. Depression, anxiety, narcissism. He could've had his mind warped and twisted from a child that the world was a cruel place and he'd never get any goodness from it. Everything that made Castiel so warm, such a ball of light, could've been snuffed out from the cruelty of his Father but thanks to Gabe he was this perfect person and Dean had never been more thankful for anything in his life.

Castiel caught sight of him as Dean approached him and smiled enoucragingly.

"I just spoke to the Doctor, he thinks Adam should be fine." Dean nodded as he walked and when he reached Cas he pulled him close and kissed him soundly for a minute before pressing their foreheads together.

"Dean?" Cas asked quietly, worried.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You.. You don't have to tell me about happened when you were a kid and you don't have to tell me how Gabe got you safe… But please just know that I'm so glad he did. The thought of you being anything but you terrifies me." Castiel pushed away slightly, not in rejection, just unsure. This conversation was not territory he was comfortable with. His stomach dropped slightly, like the feeling of losing your footing when rock climbing.

"Gabe told you." Dean shook his head.

"He told Sam and I kind of heard." Dean said sheepishly. Castiel was torn, he desperately wanted to share this, get this weight off of him that he'd been carrying all of his life. And who better to tell than Dean, the man who he trusted above near everyone. But he'd never told anyone, not a single living soul. He rarely even thought about it because it was too painful. He suddenly turned back and faced Dean directly, all big blue tortured eyes and Dean so badly wanted to make the pain go away. Castiel could see the fire in Dean's eyes as he silently begged him to let him help.

"I can't… I can't talk about it, Dean. I just… I just really can't." Dean took a steady single step forward, eyes never leaving Cas. It was like someone trying to calm a spooked horse. No sudden movements or loud noises.

"Why?" He asked simply. His eyes begging for anything and everything.

"It… _hurts_… too much." Dean took another step, quite close now.

"It's not him, Cas. It's not anyone. It's just me. Me and you. You can tell me, Cas. You can. I know you can. Trust me." Dean was being so gentle with him had it been any other time Castiel would've smiled but as it was tears filled his eyes. He did trust Dean, with every ounce of his being he did. But this was something he'd buried and hidden and masked for so long he didn't know how he'd uncover it.

"You won't understand, you-" He choked on air as he tried to speak, tears threatening to break at any second.

"You won't understand. And I can't make you understand, Dean." He said, his voice thick and raw with emotion. Dean took one last step forward and that look, the look that Castiel craved, that was only for him but he was rarely gifted from Dean as it was so 'chick-flick', didn't leave his eyes or shrink an inch.

"Try." Castiel broke at that one word. Tears spilled over and he grit his teeth at the pain that seemed to be stabbing his lungs as he tried to breathe but found his lungs un-cooperative.

"I remember everything, you know. I don't tell Gabriel because I know he likes to think I'm happy without the knowledge but I remember it all. The shouting, the hiding, the… the beatings. Gabe tried to hide me whenever he could but sometimes he wasn't quick enough or… or I'd make a noise and he'd find me and-" His voice cut off and he gasped in a breath eyes shooting to the ceiling as he felt Dean's arms wrap around him not just as a comfort but as an anchor. Something to hold onto, to keep him from going over the edge. He buried his face in Dean's welcoming shoulder, his voice now muffled from the material of Dean's leather jacket as he spoke.

"Sometimes I think if I'd done better, been better, braver maybe, it might've turned out differently…" Dean pulled him away sharply so he could see his boyfriend. He kept one hand on his arm, a heavy weight, keeping him stable whilst the other went to Castiel's face.

"You listen to me, Castiel Novak because I'm not gonna' tell you again. It was not your fault. Nothing you could've possibly done would've stopped that guy. He was a monster and people a crazy, Cas. But you were brave. You've been so brave. But you don't have to be brave on your own and I'm not gonna' let anything get to you or hurt you. Ever. Okay? You're Dad was a jerk, but you know what? That's not who you are, that's not who Gabe is, and you don't ever have to worry about him again. You turned into the most amazing person and… Well you're the best person I know. So don't ever think you should've been or should be someone else, because you're so _right_, Cas. And I'm _so _glad you're you." Dean smiled and Castiel kissed him and kissed him, none seeming to give all the love he wanted to give and none ever would but he'd continue to try. Dean would've stayed there with him for hours.

**A/N: Okay, so I was asked to do a bit of background stories and figured that I hadn't done much background on Gabe and Cas and wanted it to parallel Sam and Dean's but with a little twist. This was more emotional drama with a bit of Destiel and the set up for some heavy Sabriel next chapters. I know Sam was kind of OOC but I figured him and Gabriel were the only ones who hadn't really had a proper fight and it needed to happen. More on Rosalie and Adam next chapter too. Ideas and things you would like to see in the next chapter please review! Also anything you'd like to see in my High School AU which is currently in development let me know. Review with likes and dislikes or any random comments. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Blood's Thicker Than Venom

**A/N: I know this is late again but I was in London over the weekend and have been stupidly busy, also got hardly any reviews on the last chapter and just couldn't seem to get motivated gah! But don't worry; I break up from school this Friday for the Christmas holidays so I can update loads more. I spent ages doing research for this chapter, so all of the facts and things should be accurate because I wanted it to be realistic. I need a bit of Sabriel drama and hope you guys enjoy it. Please, please review with ideas, comments, anything at all, it all spurs me on to write more and I love hearing what you guys think, good or bad. Okay, enjoy.**

They all stood around Adam's bed as they attempted to make sense of the doctor's words.

"Wait, so you mean something else is going on?" Dean tried, watching Adam's sweaty brow make no movement. The doctor nodded patiently.

"We believe the major problem which we couldn't identify in surgery was a mere distraction to hide the actual problem, which we were lucky and uncovered purely by chance. There's a toxic substance polluting his system, to be specific; venom. On closer inspection, the young man has punctures on the inside of his wrist, in accordance with those to be expected from a snake bite."

"A snake did this?" Gabriel said incredulously.

"We believe so. Unfortunately until the test results return we are unable to determine what species of snake the venom came from and therefore unable to administer any treatment or possible antivenom as going in blind to all the facts could have any number of consequences."

"A freaking snake bite! What, is this guy from the mafia or something?" Gabriel said loudly.

"Gabriel!" Sam scolded but Gabriel just scowled, they were still tense from their earlier argument. Sam sighed, aggravated but still feeling incredibly guilty. It was silent for a minute before the Doctor spoke again.

"The police officers are currently scouring an area where they received a tip off that the event occurred. Hopefully they'll find some evidence which could be useful to treating your brother. In the meantime there's nothing we can do but keep him on antibiotics for the pain, but we're unsure whether he's even aware of any right now."

"Yeah… Okay, thanks, Doc." The Doctor nodded with a professionally-sympathetic smile and left promptly. For a while everyone just stood, or sat in Castiel and Rosalie's case, both of which had been silent, enveloped in their own thoughts. Gabriel, uncomfortable with the tense and unbreakable silence cleared his throat.

"Well as great as this is I'm gonna' go to the place where the cops think it happened see if I can help, God knows it'll be better than sitting around here sobbing." He said with intended sarcasm but everyone saw his simple desire to _do _something to help.

"That's not a bad idea, Sammy, go with him." Dean said, his eyes not straying from his other little brother. He felt Sam's pleading eyes on his face and he turned and looked at him fiercely.

"Sammy." He pulled his 'I'm the big brother now do as you're told before I kick the crap out of you' look and Sam sighed in defeat. Gabriel didn't argue, but didn't wait to see if Sam would oblige and left immediately, making Sam jog slightly to catch up.

Dean leaned back against the wall and exhaled deeply, hating himself for wishing his Dad was here. Castiel reappeared from his reverie slightly upon Dean's anxiety.

"Dean-"

"I'm fine, Cas." He said, a tone of finality in his soft voice. Castiel had too many thoughts in his head to protest but added Dean to his list of ever present worries, not that he wasn't always worried about Dean…

The ride to what seemed like, and was; the middle of nowhere seemed to take an eternity and was silent. Gabriel was uncharacteristically unwilling to speak, still angry. Sam was unable to say anything, still guilty. When they arrived there were lots of police officers, many getting into cars and leaving. It was a desolate area and so it was surprising that anyone had seen Adam's attack but it was obvious that this was the place. It was a large field, grass dyed crimson. Gabriel and Sam weren't allowed into the middle of the field in case they disturbed any evidence, much to Gabe's annoyance, but were permitted to look around in the rest of the field. It was getting dark early now and the field soon flooded with an ocean of black.

They soon strayed onto the next field and then the next and steadily got further and further out until they could barely see the flashing lights from the cop cars. Gabriel wasn't even sure what they should be listening out for anymore. Gabriel finally spoke up after he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"So what the hell are we even looking for?" He asked irritably but Sam still appreciated Gabriel's effort at slow reconciliation and was encouraged greatly.

"If I can see the snake I can narrow down what it might be hopefully." Gabriel gave him a very direct look and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I liked reptiles as a kid." He said awkwardly and Gabriel very nearly smiled. At last Sam really couldn't stop himself, he hated fighting with Gabriel.

"Gabe, listen-"

"Shh!" Gabriel urged suddenly. Sam sighed, but forced on not letting the subject drop.

"No Gabe, I need to say-"

"Sam, seriously shut up!" Sam caught on and listened as Gabriel resisted rolling his eyes. There was just a hint of something in the grass, the slight inclination of something sliding. Or maybe it was just the wind. They were both silent as they stood knee deep in grass as the crisp air played tricks on their ears. Gabriel's phone ringing made them both jump. Gabe shook his head as he pulled it out of his pocket, it was Dean.

"Ga- we've got the tes- -res-lts b-…" The line was crackling due to the lack of reception and was threatening to die.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Dean." Gabriel snapped holding a hand to his other ear whilst attempting to hear better.

"Dean? I can barely hear you properly, what's going on, test what?" Gabriel shouted. Sam questioned but Gabe swatted him away and he sighed backing off.

"Test Results." Dean spoke incredibly slowly, half mocking, half genuinely trying to get him to hear.

"Sam knows about this crap."

"So he's said." And Sam shifted awkwardly as Gabe's gaze fell upon him.

"Okay, so the Doc says the res- say that Adam's got loads of neur… neuro… er, Doc, what the hell does that say?" There was a pause and Gabriel sighed aggravated.

"Neurotoxic venom."

"Neurotoxic?" Gabe repeated and Sam's brain immediately went to work, flying through mental encyclopaedias so loudly Gabriel could almost hear it, it was both annoying and annoyingly endearing.

"Yea- he s- someth- about it be- rare but-…" The line was cracking up again and Gabriel couldn't make out what Dean was saying. Suddenly Sam cried out and tumbled over with a thud. Gabriel gasped.

"Shit!" He shouted before he dropped the phone and ran over to Sam.

"No! Stop!" Sam shouted, pain seeping into his tone.

"It's around here, don't come over here or you'll get bitten too."

"What if it bites you again?!" Gabriel shouted.

"It won't."

"You don't know that!"

"Shut up and listen, Gabe." Sam said breathily, barely visible through the dark.

"I managed to catch a glimpse of it. Its approximate size and the fact it releases neurotoxic venom rather than haemotoxins or myotoxins like a normal venomous-" Gabriel cut him off.

"Sam!" He shouted, not understanding how Sam could still be giving a biology lesson after he'd been bitten by a freaking deadly snake! Sam made a pained noise and Gabriel thought, screw it. He moved forwards but Sam shouted out to him again.

"No, Gabe! You have to go back and tell the Doctor's it's venom from an elapid snake, a Death Adder." Gabriel tried to gulp but couldn't.

"Sam," He started but Sam carried on, realising Adam needed help and fast.

"Gabe, please, the venom targets the nervous system and causes paralysis and if the antivenom isn't administered in six hours the victim can die. Adam's running out of time, you can come back for me, but you need to get back to the hospital, _now._"

Gabriel thought he was going to be sick.

"What the hell, Sam? Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here!"

"For God's sake Gabriel, don't come over here! If you get bitten we're all as good as dead."

"Sam, you can't expect me to-"

"Gabriel!" He shouted in desperation.

"Death Adders aren't territorial, soon it'll be gone and I'll be fine here for a while and you can come back for me!"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare spout some crap to get me to leave you here Sam Winchester. It's okay, I've got my phone." He searched his pockets and then cursed himself when he remembered dropping it into the reeds of grass. He warily searched the jungle of weeds and finally found it. He dialled Castiel's number.

"Oh come on!" He shouted.

"What?" Sam's strained voice came out from the dark.

"There's no signal." Gabriel said and threw his phone as far as he could in frustration.

"Gabriel, please, run to the cops in the other field and tell them I'm here and then go straight to the hospital and get them to get the antivenom to-" He stopped and winced in pain. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to stay conscious.

"The antivenom to the Death Adder's venom. It's really important they get the exact antivenom and as fast as they can."

"I'll help you back to the other field!" Gabriel said hurriedly.

"Gabe even as we're talking my brother's getting closer to dying! It'll take you ten minutes flat out running to get back to the car as it is, let alone dragging me along. Go tell the cops, get to the hospital, they'll get me help. I'll be _fine_. Go and save my brother's life, okay." Gabriel stood for a nano-second that stretched for a year, never feeling more tortured than he did at that moment. He turned to run but stopped when he heard Sam speak again.

"I'm sorry, Gabe." He said quietly, probably not intending on Gabriel even hearing. Gabe turned and ran to Sam finding him quickly kissing him with as much passion as three seconds could give.

"I love you. I'm coming back for you, understand?" And with that he turned and sprinted away from Winchester to save another, praying he wouldn't be too late, for either one.

**A/N: I thought it'd been a while since my last cliffhanger so here you are. I hope it had a nice balance of stuff and it should all be factual or at least I hope so as I spent freaking ages researching everything! Please, please review with what you thought, liked, didn't like, ideas for new chapter/characters/plot lines or just something you'd like to see or want to say, it doesn't have to be to do with this chapter at all. It would help me soooo much. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. Izzie.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Deadly Dreams

**A/N: Okay, I know this is late but I'm surprised I could even get to update before next week as I'm staying with my Dad in Wales until this Sunday but have managed to steal my brother's laptop just for you guys! Happy Christmas! I hope you all have had an amazing time! This chapter has some inception-esque crap occuring, however I hope it doesn't get really confusing! I promise fluff will come soon! Especially if I get lot of reviews, so please do review! Thanks!**

Normal **= In the real world / **_Italics _**= Hallucinations. **

Sam watched Gabriel until his form dissolved into the black and he felt truly alone. He dragged his hand down his leg and hissed in pain when his hand touched where the snake had bitten him. He tried to concentrate on the fact that Adam was going to be okay as an anchor but could feel his mind drifting already. He knew that the extra subtance that had polluted Adam's system had most likely been injected into the snake so it would get into his system. Knowing this he also had a nagging feeling that it could have some nasty side effects.

He looked around in the dark for nothing in particular but could barely see a hand in front of his face. As Sam was attempting to calculate how long he had until he fell unconscious he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something didn't add up. He'd lose consciousness in about forty minutes. If Adam really was attacked here how did he get back to Roaslie's flat? Assuming Crowley didn't give him a lift back, he must've had to walk, but it'shalf an hour in a car and would've taken a whole lot longer on foot. So how did Adam get back?

He didn't get much further in pursuing that thought when he noticed a foggy figure standing a few feet from him. His whole body jolted in shock and he immediately regretted the sudden flexing of muscles from the complaint he recieved potruding from his leg.

He blinked and the man was gone. Upon blinking again his eyes seemed to shadow over and he rubbed at them with one hand. He could feel his heart beating painfully, already straining under the pressure of the venom. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them he was staring at Gabe.

XXXXXXX

_Sam sat bolt upright in bed. He was back at Gabe's flat. He was breathing heavily and turned to Gabe's look of confused concern and immediately sank into his surprised arms._

_"Sam? Hey, kiddo, you okay?" He asked. Sam replied into Gabe's shoulder._

_"I just had the worst dream."_

_"It's killing you."_

_Sam frowned and pulled away from Gabe, starting at the wicked grin on his face._

_"What?" He gulped._

_"You're dying." Gabe laughed cruelly and Sam could only stare._

_"Can't you __**feel **__it? Your blood's in a traffic jam, that venom's one hell of a road block." He laughed again, icily. Sam supressed a shudder._

_"Stop it. That... That was just a dream. It wasn't-"_

_"No, Sammy. You're still going to die and I'm glad." More laughter._

_"This is the dream. You're not gonna' be okay. So go ahead and wake up now, Sammy."_

_XXXXXXX_

"Wake up!"

XXXXXXX

_Adam's eyelids fluttered when he heard the shout._

_"He'll wake soon enough, and when he does he'll most likely be prone to hallucinations as the venomleaves his system." A distant voice said._

_"Oh, okay." He thankfully recognised Rosalie's voice. He wondered who they could be talking about. He also wondered where he was. Wherever it was it smelt nothig like his flat. It stank of sterily disinfectant._

_"Rosie?" He croaked._

_"Adam?" He managed to open his eyes blearily and see her leaning over him._

_"How're you feeling?" She asked quickly, the shadow of a smile._

_"Weird. Where am I? What's going on?"_

_Rosalie frowned, confused._

_"You mean you don't remember? The snake?"_

_"Snake?" He repeated, having no idea what Rosalie was talking about._

_"Okay, that's quite enough excitement for one day. We need to let him rest now if he's going to recover properly." Rosalie's face fell and she allowed herself to be lead from the room. She was blocking Adam's view of the man and as they reached the door he leaned forward slightly to catch a glimpse of this doctor. When he could see the man his stomach dropped._

_"Crowley." He breathed. Rosalie frowned and Crowley smirked wryly._

_"It appears Adam's hallucinations have started, don't worry, he's being sedated, we need to leave him to sleep now." He took Rosalie's arm and lead her outside promtly._

_"You leave her alone!" He tried to move his legs but they didn't appear to be listening and his vision was fast sliding elsewhere until he soon fell into the black completely._

_XXXXXXX_

When Adam woke up again the room was pitch black save the few small beams of light erupting from cracks in the door. He jumped out of bed and bolted for the door, not noticing Rosalie and Castiel fast asleep on chairs in the dark.

Sam was falling in and out of hallucinations rapidly, all seeming to have the same sickening theme. He thrashed as the paramedics lead him through the hospital on a stretcher.

XXXXXXX

_"Gabe?" Sam watched Gabriel as he was knelt on the floor, keeled over, one hand braced on the floor, the other clutching hsi abdomen. Gabe looked up at Sam, pain and betrayal in his eyes. He brought his hand away from his stomach and his hand was a river of rouge. Puddles of blood pooled around his knees._

_"Why Sam?" Gabriel breathed._

_Sam looked to his own hands and gasped. He dropped the knife and it's clatter echoed around his skull._

_"Oh God.." His head span, dizzied whilst his heart pounded at his ribs until they were turned to dust. Gabriel slumped over._

_"G-Gabe?" Sam rushed to him, swiftly pulling his scarily limp form into his arms._

_"Gabe. Please God no. Gabe!"_

_XXXXXXX_

"GABE!"

XXXXXXX

Adam raced along the corridors. his veins thudded as his pulse sped through his body. Questions richocheted through his mind as he ran. How did Crowley get into the hospital? Why was **he **in the hospital in the first place? Was Rosie okay? Why hadn't she recognised Crowley? What was she talking about a snake for?

XXXXXXX

_SLAM!_

_Adam had practically slid around a corner and not seen the man who'd been about to go to the elevator. He knocked him flying. The man lost his footing all together and was sent soaring down the stairs that sat inconspicuously next to the elevator. As he tumbled down the stairs, gravity's wrathful arms slammed his head into each stone step as he fell. Adam stared in horror and then when the man stopped at the bottom he felt his heart ice over._

_"D-Dean?"_

_XXXXXXX_

"DEAN!"

XXXXXXX

Gabriel and Dean had been pacing by the coffee machine, Dean's attempts to calm Gabe down hadn't been overly successful as he'd yet to calm himself down. He was pretty sure worrying about Sam took up about fifty percent of his life. They both shuddered to a freeze when simultaneously, from opposite directions, both of their names were screamed in true agony. They looked at each other for a split second and with the tiniest of nods they were both off, tearing down the hospital halls - which appeared to be becoming a habit of theirs.

"Adam!" Dean shouted, shocked to see him out of bed. The young man looked to Dean, eyes wide and red raw.

"De... But you..." He looked back to the stairs and saw nothing. Just steps, a load of mops and cleaning products that seemed to have been thrown down the steps and a very angry woman huffing and puffing dangerously at the bottom, Adam thought her name badge had read 'Edith' but hadn't stayed to find out.

"Adam... You okay?" Adam ran over to Dean and pulled him into a tight hug. Dean returned it, frowning.

"You alright, man?"

"Yeah, I... Yeah." Adam said with a deep breath. And with that they went to find Gabriel.

Sam's eyes had flown open and he saw, to his unparalelled relief, Gabriel sprinting down the corridor towards him. Gabe shouted at the paramedics to stop and let Sam sit up on the stretcher. He was all fluttering hands, eyes everywhere, asking Sam if he was alright. The venom was still in his system, but it was on it's way out. Sam smiled wearily. Every muscle in his body ached but seeing Gabe set him at relative ease, he could handle the pain now. Gabriel then ebraced him tightly, breathing a shaky breath of relief.

"You scared the crap outta' me, you know, dude. It was kind ofa dick move, okay." Sam chuckled quietly, ignoring the pain in his lungs. Gabe pulled their foreheads together.

"Don't ever pull something like that again, you freaking idiot. God, I hate you sometimes." And he kissed him slowly, pouring everything he had left to give into the kiss. Sam was too tired to do anything but accept it gratefully, silently apologising.

Dean and Adam came down the corridor and both smiled seeing Gabe and Sam together. They reached them and all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Can things go back to normal now please?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Where've you all been? I really do think I miss everything important!" They all turned to see Castiel at the other end of the corridor with a sleepy smile on his face.

"I suppose I'd better go anad get Rosalie." And castiel turned and walked directly into a large and very angry nurse, knocking her over. It was Edith, the nurse who'd banned Gabriel from the hospital after he'd nearly killed a trainee and had sparked off her anger-management problems. She'd spotted Gabriel as well.

"Oh shit, it's Edith." Gabriel whispered.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, Madam."

Her only repsonse was the most frightening growl Castiel had ever witnessed. She was ready to rip his throat out and he backed away.

"Run, Cassie!" Gabriel shouted with a laugh. Castiel, usually sensible, didn't think twice and bolted, Edith hot on his heels. Dean sighed and ran after them.

"Run, forest, run!" Gabriel shouted, earning a finger from Dean. Even as they all felt things returning to normal, they wanted nothing more. Everyone was more than ready for things to get back to normal. Amazing, wonderful, normal.

**A/N: Next chapter, I promise laughs, smiles and squee-worthy fluff. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Please, please, please, review, with anything at all. I'll love you forever. Will update soon! Review for unicorns. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Remember Tomorrow

**A/N: Warning: This chapter is simply fluff, fluff and more fluff because when I said in the last chapter I'd do fluff everyone went crazy. Thank you soooooo much for the amazing reviews and lovely comments, it made me so insanely happy. If you like this chapter or have any ideas or anything at all to say please review, it helps me write loads. Also please check out my new fic now it's up. It's a destiel high school!au called 'A Life Of Silence', I'd love some feedback. Okay, enjoy!**

A sharp noise made Sam jolt into consciousness. It was his last night in the hospital and he was eager to leave the scratchy bed sheets and bad food well behind him. He glanced at the clock on the bed side table and it read 12:52. He sat still and wondered if he'd imagined it, however then he heard the door creak shut and he was on full alert.

He rolled out of bed silently and picked up the empty bedpan. He slowly moved towards the intruder, weapon ready. His heart beat was wild in his chest but he ignored it as he closed in.

SMACK!

"Sweet jesus!" Gabriel cried, knocked to the ground from Sam's shout.

"Gabriel Novak what the hell are you playing at!" Sam shouted.

"Me! You just hit your boyfriend around the face with a freaking bedpan! That's domestic abuse! I'll call a helpline, just you wait!" Sam sighed, exhausted and turned on his lamp.

"Im sorry I hit you round the face with a bedpan. Will you let me see?" He asked gently. Gabriel sat on the bed facing Sam who was standing bare foot on the floor looking at Gabriel's face and giving a weary smile.

"I think you'll have a black eye."

"All thanks to your beautiful right hook, you proud?" Gabriel said with mock-anger and Sam laughed apologetically.

"Stop it you. Care to explain why you're sneaking into the hospital you're banned from in the middle of the night and coming to spy on innocent patients?"

"I always loved a challenge." Gabriel said with a wink and then groaned in pain.

"Damn it, you got my good eye, sasquatch."

"Cram it, perv." Sam said with a laugh. Gabriel squawked in indignation. Just then they heard the thumping of footsteps.

"Crap, looks like your break in wasn't so secret after all."

"Hey, I was ambushed! Anyway if that's Edith I wanna' say hey."

"Get your ass under the bed." Sam said shoving Gabriel downwards.

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty." Gabriel said with a chuckle as he slid out of view. Edith slammed into Sam's room, did she ever go off duty? She was the a 24 our watchman. Gabriel said she had a crush on Sam. She looked around, observing how a tray had been knocked off of a surface, a bedpan was on the floor and Sam was standing looking ruffled.

"What's going on?" She said gruffly. Sam was worried she'd find Gabriel and call the cops, she'd already called them twice, he didn't want him to get a restraining order or anything so he panicked and decided to try and distract her.

"Uh... Nothing. I, uhm, I was just sleep walking. Wow, Edith, you look lovely considering its the middle of the night." He said quickly. Edith softened immediately.

"Really?" She said, pulling some of her hair straight.

"Oh, yeah... I mean, your skin looks so... nourished." He winced at his own words, knowing Gabriel would never let him live this down. He could'e sworn he heard a snort. Edith seemed to be eating it up.

"Oh, thank you. It's pantene, works wonders. Anyway, I'll let you get back to sleep." She smiled toothily and left, upon which it took Gabriel all of 0.3 seconds to burst into hysterics.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, I just saved your ass." Gabriel continued laughing as he crawled out from under the bed.

"Maybe she's born with it. Maybe it's Maybelline." He sang at the top of his lungs and Sam rushed over clamping a hand over his mouth and one around his waist. He tugged him down onto the bed and leaned over him. Gabriel's expression softened and he put a hand to Sam's face.

"Sam..." He looked like he wanted to say something important, for some reason Sam's heart sped up.

"Yeah?"

"Your..." He trailed off, looking grave. Sam frowned, concerned.

"Gabe?"

"Your skin's so smooth." Sam rolled his eyes and moved off of him, lying next to him and turning over to face away from him.

"You're a jerk, you know that." Sam said, exasperated. Gabriel laughed more.

"That's why you love me, kiddo." He pulled Sam's shoulder and climbed over him.

"I wasn't lying though, it really is smooth. You and Edith have clearly been swapping anti-aging tips, you look beautiful. So revitalised. That's Pro V for you, all seven anti-aging products rolled into one." Gabriel recited as if he were on the advert.

"It's sad that you know that, you get that right?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Did I see a bit of a smile there?" Gabriel asked and Sam put on his game face.

"Nope." Gabriel ducked down and kissed him slowly, pulling on Sam's lip in the way he knew Sam liked him too and it earned him a moan from Sam. Triumphant he pulled away, only a couple of centimetres from Sam's lips.

"You sure it wasn't Olay or L'oreal?" He asked with a smirk. Sam groaned.

"Shut up!" And he captured Gabe's lips and smiled into them as they kissed in the way he knew Gabe couldn't resist. After a couple of minutes Gabriel pulled away again and Sam huffed, unhappy.

"Promise me you won't run off with Edith to the Bahamas or something."

"As inviting as that sounds." He kissed Gabe again.

"I'm gonna' stick around for a while." Another kiss. Gabriel smiled.

"Any reason in particular?" Yet another kiss.

"There's this guy. He's a complete pain in the ass but he makes the best pancakes you've ever tasted." At first Gabriel put on an expression of mock-hurt and then one of thoughtful contemplation.

"All things considered that's true, I do make some damn good pancakes." And with this Sam laughed out loud and Gabriel silenced him with another kiss. He spoke against Sam's lips.

"Shut up before your girlfriend comes back." Sam sighed into their kiss and let himself forget everything but Gabriel in the way he loved to.

XXXXXXX

"So do you think Crowley will ever come after you again?" Rosalie asked pretending to be nonchalant when really the answer terrified her and Adam could see it. They were in her apartment on the sofa sharing a Chinese and getting to grips with Adam being alright. He moved his head in front of hers until he captured her eyes.

"He's gone. He's never coming back."

"How do you know-"

"He thinks I'm dead, Rosie." He said gently.

"But what fi he finds out that you-"

"Stop. Listen to me. I was talking to Sam and we realised that the only way I could've gotten back to your apartment was if someone had driven me there and it sure as hell wasn't Crowley which means someone's looking out for me. I can't remember much but if someone cares enough to get me away from Crowley, they're probably pretty big and I'm as safe as I could be with them watching my back. The police is looking for Crowley right now anyway so he'll either have been caught or will be long gone." He explained quietly, trying to quiet any of her fears.

"Rosie, it's all over. It's finished. Everyone's safe." She searched his eyes for any trace that he was missing something out but found none.

"Okay. Just don't leave me again, okay? I thought... I thought you were going to.." She trailed off as her voice choked up and she desperately battled with threatening tears.

"Rosie, do you remember the first time I met you?" She smiled lightly.

"Yes, you put your arm around me and told me you'd stay with me until all the bad things had gone away, and then you'd make me some eggs." She sniffed and smield again at the bittersweet memory. He put his arm around her and pulled her in close, just like the first time they'd met.

"Well, this is exactly the same. I'm not going anywhere. I won't ever leave you if you don't want me to." And he looked down at her curiously.

Through out all the time they'd spent together, all the nights in, trips out, visits to Dean's shop, everything, they'd never actually confirmed each other as more than friends. It was all speculation and words left unsaid but Rosalie wished for one simple act of reassurance that she wasn't alone here. Adam looked down at her, gulping slightly, taking in how she pretty she really was. Just like the first time he stroked his hand down her hair almost absent-mindedly. He slowly dipped his head to hers and giving her all the time in the world to back away inched closer. She held her breath completely as the boy whom she was infatuated with leaned in to kiss her.

When their lips touched it was like a magnet had attached to them both and the pure ecstacy that erupted from their kiss was almost too much to handle. Adam wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her closer and Rosalie was lost in Adam's everything. Her life had been turned upside down for the last couple of weeks but Adam seemed to be a perfect anchor for her to cling to and made her smile in ways no one else could.

Adam entwined their fingers in one hand whilst the other cupped her face. He'd never been as drawn to anyone in his entire life. Rosalie reminded him of everything good and right and he wanted to be better for her, she made him be better. When they pulled away it was like the most natural thing in the world. Rosalie curled up in his arms, ready to give into her body's desire for sleep.

"We'll have eggs in the morning." Adam whispered in her ear and she laughed out loud because she didn't think she'd ever heard anything more romantic and that was hilarious. She kissed him again quickly, once, twice and then beamed at him, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm so glad you put your arm around me." She said and he knew she was talking about when they'd first met and he'd asked her if he could put his arm around her to comfort her.

"I would've never been able to resist." He said with a delicate smile and then he grinned and laughed, feeling more at peace with Rosie than ever. His heart was fit to burst. For the first time, he felt he really did have a family, he really did belong.

XXXXXXX

"Dean, we really should close up and continue at your place." Castiel said but the look he was giving Dean showed his statement lacked commitment. They lay together behind the counter, invisible to passers by.

"Hang on." Dean said and hopped up, scurrying to the door he flipped the closed sign over and locked up in record time. When he turned the corner he didn't think he'd ever seen, or would ever see a sight to equal it. Castiel lay on the floor behind the counter. Coat discarded to the side of him, hair ruffled, lips pink and slightly swollen from kissing, tie more askew than usual, shirt open. He was biting his lip, _that _look in his eye.

"Get over here." Castiel said with a shy smirk and Dean didn't need telling twice. He climbed on top of Cas and tugged at his tie pulling him up to meet his lips passionately. Castiel had a fist in Dean's t-shirt and the other wrapped around his waist, tempting him down. Castiel deepened the kiss and Dean moaned in pleasure. Cas pulled away and Dean caught a glimpse of something in his eye.

"Cas?" He asked curiously and Castiel looked up to him, eyes filled with what could only be described as adoration.

"I love you, Dean." Dean grinned.

"Ditto, how weird is that?" He said cheekily with a wink and kissed Cas again. Castiel smiled blissfully into Dean. Dean felt Cas shiver and sighed happily.

"Come on, let's go and get you warm." He grabbed his discarded items of clothing and put them on loosely, knowing they wouldn't stay on for long and Castiel did the same. After they'd parked the Impala and got into Dean's apartment they shed unnecessary layers of clothing and collapsed into Dean's bed together. Hours passed and they finally laid against each other, satisfied and more than happy to lie together for days.

"Cas?"

"Hm?" Castiel didn't see the nerves in Dean's eyes as he plucked up enough courage because his eyes were closed. Dean took a deep breath quietly and smiled, this is what he wanted.

"Move in with me." Castiel's electric blue eyes sparked to life and his face lit up as he turned to Dean.

"Really?" He whispered and Dean laughed.

"Yeah, Cas, really. Every time I wake up and you aren't lying next to me I feel crappy and like there's a piece of me missing. I want to be with you all the time, because I really love you, Cas. I mean... If you really don't want to I'd be totally okay with it, because it's your choice and everything and-" Castiel interrupted him by practically jumping on him and kissing him chaotically.

"Of course I want to!" He chuckled and Dean let go of the breath he hadn't realised he'd been clinging onto. He beamed at his boyfriend.

"Great." Was Dean's genius reply. Castiel saw the fire in his eyes dancing as Dean's smile only grew and Castiel couldn't resist him when he smiled like that.

"Great." He repeated to Dean after a minute. Dean lay there, breathless and ecstatic. Dean stared up at his boyfriend contemplating to himself how on Earth he'd ever gotten so lucky.

"I'm really glad you came into my shop, you know." Castiel stared back, unused to Dean being so up front with his feelings but it was rare times like this when Dean showed another side of himself, a side just for Castiel, that he really loved him even more.

"Ditto, how weird is that?" Castiel recited and Dean grinned at his partner in crime, eager to have his life with Cas with him always. As far as life went, for Dean the coffee guy, it was pretty damn awesome right now.

**A/N: Let me know what you think in a review please, it encourages me and lets me know what's good and what isn't. If you have anything you'd like to see next chapter let me know and please have a look at my new fic that's up. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Izzie. (New pen name at some point, same old Izzie :) )**


	17. Chapter 17 - Dinner With The Miltons

**A/N: The time has come for a bit of In-Law action, don't you agree? I just got the idea randomly last night and just had to use it in a chapter. And since Rosalie's parents were the only ones I could use, they're starring. Let me know if you like this chapter and want more silly ones like it. At some point, not sure when, will make sure the Crowley plot is completely wrapped up, as I was asked to in a review. Thank you for the lovely repsonse to the last chapter, please review this chapter and let me know what you think, its so helpful. Okay, enjoy!**

"Cas, if you don't hurry up we'll be late!" Dean called from the hallway, pulling at the collar of the itchy dress shirt he was being made to wear. His new smart shoes were rubbing his feet and don't even get him started on the trouser disaster.

"What if they don't like me?" He heard a small voice call out and he rolled his eyes.

"Cas, they're gonna' love you. Now get out here." Dean called, checking his watch, Rosie would kill him if they were late. Reluctantly Castiel trudged out into the hallway in a fitted black trousers, an open white shirt and a black fitted jacket that clung to his body perfectly and Dean groaned.

"Forget it, we're not going out." And he surged over to Cas who chuckled, pushing his face away and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the door with vigour.

"Come on, we can do this." Castiel said, psyching himself up. Dean gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Stop it, Dean. You said they're nice, right? They'll like me?" He asked apprehensively. Dean squinted slightly, not meeting Cas' eyes.

"Well, yeah, they're... They're interesting. And... rich." He said with a hopeful smile and Castiel groaned leaning back into the wall.

"Oh, they're going to hate me, aren't they!" He despaired and Dean grabbed both of his hands, kissing them in turn.

"Hey, look at me. It's gonna' be fine. Now, get your ass in gear." Castiel shook himself and took a deep breath before glancing at Dean slightly.

"What do we do if they really don't like me?" He inquired.

"Sit quietly and wait for death." Dean said simply and then laughed at Castiel's look of horror.

"I'm kidding! Now get your ass in the car already!" He ordered with a grin. Castiel huffed, sticking out his lower lip and as he walked out of the door carried on speaking.

"You look good, by the way." Dean looked himself over with a frown, wondering how the hell wearing a monkey suit made him look good, but if it worked for Cas then what the hell.

XXXXXXX

"Gabriel, I'm serious, Rosalie will skin me alive if we turn up late. Her folks are really classy people." Sam called to his room as he fixed his tie in the mirror in the hallway.

"Ugh, so you said. What, we gonna' have to bow as well? Jeez, this sucks." He whined and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Quit being a brat. Come here, let me see how you look."

"Laugh and you'll face my wrath. Okay, bucko?"

"Yeah, yeah." Gabriel appeared from behind the bedroom door and Sam bit back a smile when he saw his boyfriend.

"I know, I look like a freaking waitor or something." Gabriel grumbled pulling at the side of his waistcoat. Sam pulled him over and grinned down at him.

"Or something."

"God, I'm gonna' be so _bored_." Gabriel chuntered. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Promise you'll behave, Gabe." Gabe winked at him and Sam hit him lightly on his arm.

"I'm serious, Gabe. Rosalie's folks are like second parents to me and Dean, and they treat us like their own, I want them to like you, okay?"

"Fine, I'll turn on the charm."

"Whatever, come on."

XXXXXXX

"You never told me your parents were rich, Rosie." Adam said absent-mindedly from the kitchen eating a banana whilst she fixed her hair.

"Ugh, it's not a big deal, not like they make it out to be." She walked into the kitchen and Adam quickly hid the banana and then gaped at her. She was wearing a strapless electric blue number that flared out just below the thigh and had her hair wrapped up save a few strands which she'd curled and hung nicely.

"Eyes front, soldier." She said with a smirk and he quickly snapped shut his mouth.

"Are you eating a banana?" She asked with narrowing eyes and Adam feigned a look of innocence.

"Of course not. We're going to dinner."

"Adam!" She said exasperated, smelling banana clearly.

"Knowing my parents, it's gonna' be like fifteen courses or something." She said, confiscating the smuggled fruit and he frowned at her like a petulant toddler.

"But I'm hungry _now_." She giggled at him.

"What are you, five? Now remember, even though Dean and Sam will be getting a grilling about Cas and Gabe, you'll be under particular scrutiny from my Dad. He'll come at you from every angle but you have to stand your ground, okay? If you do that he'll probably be fine with you."

"You make it sound like we're going into battle." Adam said increduously as Rosalie towed him to the door and fixed his hair for him. She looked him dead in the eye with a small smile.

"We are. Just be super polite to my Mom and she should like you, and try to throw the conversation onto Sam and Gabe or Dean and Cas as much as you can if you need a scape goat, they'll have to fend for themselves." She informed him speedily. He looked at her, a worried expression on his features and she kissed him quickly.

"I'm sorry about this." He pulled her in for a hug briefly and flashed a confident smile.

"It's fine. We would've had to meet them eventually. Anyway, at least Gabe and Castiel will get the same treatment. How long have your parents known Dean and Sam?"

"Oh, like forever. I think they were sleeping rough one time before I was born and were hiding in the Church from the rain and my Mom noticed Dean and then saw Sam and let them stay at ours. Since then whenever they needed them they've always been there. I think they were kind of better parents than their Dad a lot of the time but they live in Connecticut now so we hardly ever see them anymore." She said, eyes nostalgic as she remembered growing up and having two cool makeshift older brothers.

"My cousins Jo and Ash will be there too. My aunt's on business so my Mom invited them for dinner." She added.

"Okay, are you ready to go? You look stunning." Adam said and Rosalie beamed at him, nodding.

"Yeah, let's go."

XXXXXXX

They all arrived at more or less the same time to the extremely V.I.P restaurant, 'Farthingsons'. Rosalie was the only who'd even heard of it before. Dean squeezed Cas' hand and Sam stood very close to Gabriel. Rosalie was well and truly in her game face zone, it would've made Adam laugh was he not so anxious. He didn't really know what to expect. How bad could one evening be anyway?

As they walked in and claimed their reserved table, in a completely secluded area of the restaurant, they caught their first glimpse of Mr and Mrs Milton.

"Rose!" Mrs Milton cooed and Rosie winced, having always hated that nickname and Adam made an effort not to snort in laughter.

"Hello, Mom." She hugged her Mother and then proceeded to greet her Father and cousins and introduce Adam as quickly as she was able before retreating to the table, much to Adam's relief. Rosalie's Mother and Father had smiled slightly at Adam, said hello, shook his hand and held on for just a second too long to try and freak him out. Then Mrs Milton moved onto Dean.

"Oh, Dean, darling." She embraced him quickly, efficiently bashing Castiel out of the way in the process. Gabriel helped steady his brother and shot him a confused look. Castiel panicked, how could she not like him already? He hoped it was just an accident.

"Hi Mrs M," Dean said happily. Eccentric and maybe a little snobby as they were, he did love the Miltons. He just hoped they weren't too harsh on Cas.

"Dean, how many times?" She said, sounding exasperated.

"Right, sorry, Mom." He said with a charming smile and Mrs Milton made some noise of delight. Castiel stared in envy as Dean got the easy end of the bargain. Mr Milton shook Dean's hand with a smile.

"This is Castiel," He said promptly grabbing his boyfriends hand and Mr and Mrs Milton turned their eagle gaze onto him.

"Ah," Was all Mrs Milton added as she and her husband scrutinised him, looking him up and down. No hand shake, or even a hello.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Castiel recited in his head as he smiled politely at the Milton's who looked at him as if he were a dirty rodent who needed to be put down.

Dean managed to tug Cas towards the table and got the relief of the easier task of introducing Cas to Jo and Ash. Gabriel had watched the previous exchanges and was all but ready to do a runner if he didn't think he'd get lost in the labrynth of a restaurant.

"Sammy, honey. Oh my, you've grown again!" Mrs Milton exclaimed as she kissed both of his cheeks. Sam shook Mr Milton's hand and then turned to Gabriel, ready to see the same response to him as Castiel got.

"This is Gabriel," And he didn't get much further before Mrs Milton laughed happily and pulled Gabriel into a huge hug. Castiel watched, mouth hanging open, angry frown dominating his brow. Everyone else looked on in astonishment as Gabriel was welcomed like an old friend. Castiel and Adam turned to their repsective partners for some form of explanation and they both shook their head at a complete loss.

As they all took their seats the table was evenly spread. The table was rectangular and at the head of the table was Mr Milton, and opposite him was Mrs Milton on the other end of the table. Closest to Mr Milton on the left was Adam and the right was Ash. Next to Adam was Rosie, next to her was Dean, and on Dean's left was Castiel who was at the end an next to Mrs Milton. On the other side of Mrs Milton was Gabriel, then Sam, then Jo, and then back to Ash. All in all it meant that Gabriel, Castiel, and Adam were directly in the line of fire.

As Mrs Milton turned to order a starter Castiel mouthed to Gabriel, who was opposite him.

"How did you do that?!" Gabriel mouthed back.

"I have no idea!"

"So Gabriel, what do you do for a living?" Mrs Milton asked with a pleasant smile. Gabriel returned it easily as he spoke.

"I'm an accountant banker."

"Ah, in the business of money, very good." She said approvingly and Dean rolled his eyes at Sam who kicked him under the table gently.

"Gabe actually just got promoted." Sam said, laying it on thick. Mrs Milton's eyebrows raised.

"Impressive." Sam turned to face Dean again with a look that said, 'Stage 1 - Cleared'.

"And Castiel, what do you do?" She asked in a tone that made it clear she didn't particularly care to know.

"The same as Gabriel, we work in the same business."

"You work lower down, I assume." She said icily and Dean slipped a hand into Castiel's.

"Cas actually just got offered a huge shot in Europe, he only stayed here so we could settle down." Dean helped, squeezing Cas' hand more. Mrs Milton merely quirked an eyebrow and then her expression turned lethal and Dean gulped, knowing she was going in for the kill.

"How many sexual partners would you say you've encountered?" She asked Castiel, calmly and offhand, and he choked on his breadstick.

"Mom!" Dean exclaimed. Gabe and Sam sat wide-eyed, thanking God that they'd somehow gotten off scott free.

XXXXXXX

"So Adam, what do you do for a living?" Rosalie's Father asked. Ash and Jo shot him encouraging looks. Mr Milton was generally a sensible man, far more-so than his wife and was much easier to talk to.

"I work in a library."

"Oh, really. Bookworm are you?" He asked with a polite smile which Adam returned.

"Yes sir." Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief, it was going well.

XXXXXXX

After their starters, Mr and Mrs Milton both got up from the table to go and choose from a selection of wines to decide which one would suit their dish best. As soon as they were gone, conversation erupted at the table. Jo and Ash were busy applauding Adam for keeping his cool after having a sudden firing of questions from Milton which he answered all without hesitation.

"She hates me! She completely despises me! What did I do? She loves Gabriel! She smiles at everything he says and laughs at his jokes. It doesn't matter what I say she looks at me like I just shot her cat or something!" Castiel blurted out in a flurry of words and Dean sighed, taking his hands.

"Stop it, Cas. This is what she does. She targets one person and sees if she can make them crack. I'm sure after a while she'll love you!" Castiel looked utterly forlorn and let his forehead rest against Dean's shoulder.

"You're doing great." Dean said rubbing reassuring circles into his shoulders and Castiel looked up at him with disapproving eyes.

"Dean. No I'm not. She asked me how many sexual partners I'd ever had and I choked up breadstick and practically sprayed it all over her." Dean chuckled sadly.

"It wasn't that bad." He tried but Castiel just groaned.

XXXXXXX

"Gabe, Im warning you, no."

"Oh, come on! Just one little prank or something, it'll be funny. No offense Sammy, but she's so annoying, she just sits there and talks," He begged and Sam's face turned to steel.

"No way. Count your blessings that you aren't in Cas' shoes, poor guy. Best behaviour. I mean it." Gabriel's only response was to roll his eyes.

Castiel decided that he needed the toilet and got up at exactly the wrong moment. His chair slammed into the waitor who rocketed forwards smashing the bottle of wine he'd been carrying onto the table and making him bash his head on the edge of the table, knocking him unconscious. The next waitor then tripped on his unconscious colleague and grabbed at anything to keep himself stable, pulling the table cloth as he went making all the cutlery, starters plates, dishes, everything fly into the air. It also made the candle at the end of the table knock over, setting the table cloth alight.

A third waitor appeared and seeing the table cloth alight grabbed the end of it and threw it away from the wooden table, and, unfortunately, right into Mrs Milton. She screeched as she was set on fire. Dean was shouting, along with most other people who were moving and getting up. Gabriel was in utter hyterics, and Ash was already drunk from cheap shandy mixed with spirits when no one was looking and was unaware of most things going on.

Castiel moved without thinking. He grabbed the table cloth and crammed it into a huge bowl of ice and water, scorching his hand in the process. He cried out in pain and then he turned back to Mrs Milton.

"Stop, drop, roll!" He screamed at her and she began rolling on the floor, screeching like a demented banshee. Castiel was patting her madly, putting out the fire.

It wasn't long until the ambulance arrived, taking away the unconscious waitor on a stretcher and wrapping a shock blanket around Mrs Milton who was, luckily, unharmed.

It was Castiel who'd come out worst with a huge burn on his hand and up his arm from the table cloth and putting out the fire on Mrs Milton. The Milton's went home rather quickly, saying they'd call Rosalie the next day and Ash and Jo said goodnight, thanking them for such an eventful evening, or at least Jo did, whilst she held her lightweight brother up and practically carried him to the taxi.

Once Gabriel had gotten control of himself he gave his brother a huge hug for being such an enormously awkward being in social situations as it never failed to make life more fun. Sam had scolded him and given Cas a hug before they'd left too. Dean helped Castiel, who looked ready to jump off of a cliff, to the car.

As they sat down Dean turned to him, wary of his silence. His arm was thoroughly bandaged up and had been put in a sling to keep it from being moved too much.

"Cas?" Dean looked to his adorably helpless-looking boyfriend and Castiel avoided his gaze.

"Cas, you okay?"

"No. They hate me. I nearly killed your Mother. It was a complete and utter disaster."

"No you didn't." Dean said softly and Castiel turned to him, a wild look still in his eye.

"Dean! I set her on _fire_." Dean couldn't help hit, a laugh bubbled out of him. Mrs Milton was a sturdy woman, unhurt, she'd be back to normal within the hour and would most likely be thankful to Castiel. The thought of Castiel first meeting 'The In-Laws' and setting one on fire was just hilarious. Castiel groaned.

"I'm such an idiot." He said, his voice thick with emotion. A tear spilled over against his will and Dean sighed in sympathy.

"No, you're not. You were really brave. You saved her life, Cas. I'm really proud of you." Castiel looked to him, angry with himself that he was actually crying.

"Really?" He said with a pout that made Dean's heart pang.

"Yes, Cas. Now are you sure you're okay?" He asked with concern.

"My arm really hurts." He said wearily and Dean smiled, putting a hand on the side of his face.

"The painkillers that the paramedics gave you will start to kick in soon, okay? Go to sleep." He said, keeping his voice soothing and Castiel nodded, closing hs eyes. He was asleep within minutes. As Dean drove home he couldn't help but glance over to his boyfriend every couple of seconds and chuckled to himself. As first impressions go, they'd sure as hell remember Cas, and that was something, right? They got home late and Dean carried a sleeping Castiel upstairs, tucking him into bed and crawling in with him, careful not to knock his bad arm as he pulled him in close.

"You're totally crazy, but I love you, idiot." Dean whispered into his hair and fell asleep not long after.

**A/N: Okay, so a little random chapter to mix things up a bit. I picked on Castiel a little this chapter but I think he did well. I hope you liked it and let me know if you have any little ideas that I could use for more random chapters like this. All your reviews are paying off as they make me basically start writing the next chapter straight away. Please review! Also check out my new chapter on my other fic 'A Life of Silence' (high school au). Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	18. Chapter 18 - A Trip To The Fun Fair

**A/N: I know! It's been ages! I'm so sorry, I've had exams, family get togethers and have been ill but want to get back to posting regularly. Thank you soooo much for all the amazing comments and feedback I've gotten for this and my new fic which is up, it's been amazing to hear what you guys think and have such positive stuff. Seeing as you liked the last, random-ish chapter, I'm throwing in another one, which may be a two parter, if people want a second part. Enjoy!**

Castiel cracked his eyes open and his lips twitched upwards when he saw emerald staring back at him. Dean's arms were wrapped around him under the cover and he'd been lying silently, just letting Cas sleep. Castiel closed his eyes again happily leaning into Dean's warmth and Dean chuckled.

"Happy birthday, sleepyhead." Castiel frowned opening his eyes and finding Dean holding a small box in his hand and he groaned slightly.

"Dean-"

"I know, I know, you didn't want to make a big deal about it but I wanted to get you something, Cas." Dean said sheepishly, slightly nervous of Castiel's reaction. Castiel sighed, he hated his birthday but Dean had _that _look on his face, the one of an expectant child or a puppy who wanted a walk which he could never say no to.

"Okay, let me have it." He said slowly, not missing the twitch of excitement from Dean as he tried to act cool, handing over the gift as they both moved into a sitting position on the bed. He tried to look away from Cas, act casually, but couldn't help but stare at him and gage whether his reaction was good or bad. He'd say it was fine either way but would really be crushed if Cas didn't like it.

Castiel pulled off the light layer of generic wrapping paper, inside was a small box and Castiel's heart flipped at the possibility of a ring lying inside. No, he told himself, Dean wouldn't… Would he? His heart was in his throat as he pulled the box open. His stomach dropped in disappointment when he saw there wasn't a ring inside and he felt idiotic for even getting his hopes up, they weren't anywhere near ready for that, he doubted Dean would even want that. However, he could still feel Dean's eyes on him so he looked to the actual present. When he saw it he gasped.

"Dean!" He exclaimed, eyes glued to the gift in the box. It was a long chain with a plain metal pendant on it with the letter H etched into the front. When he was young and had lived in Massachusetts his earliest memories were of his Mother, whom he could barely remember her face anymore, and how she had a long chain with a pendant on it, engraved with an H on the front which she'd always said stood for, home, hope, heart and heaven – the four most important things. When she'd gone missing and presumed dead when they were still very young, the pendant was found and as it was such a valuable item and Milton family heirloom it was sold to a trader who was gone from town before Castiel or any of his brothers could find them. He lifted it with shaking hands out of the box as he spoke.

"How did you even find this…?" He whispered and Dean was still cautious about whether it'd been a good call to take such a risk with a gift.

"It was featured in this antiques ad and had Milton in all the descriptions and said a bit of history and I guess I just kinda' wondered if it was anything to do with you guys and Gabe was around and flipped out when he saw it and flipped out more when I said I was gonna' get it for you if it was so special but said it was an awesome idea…" He trailed off as he saw Castiel's dazed expression, his mind clearly elsewhere, chasing memories that Dean couldn't follow him to. He seemed to snap out of it and his face turned to a frown and Dean's heart dropped.

"How did you afford this?" He asked, still not taking his eyes from the gift. He chuckled awkwardly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, turns out it was super expensive and coffee shops aren't exactly the rich so I was kinda' screwed but, funny thing, apparently Gabe's freaking loaded with his new job and wouldn't take no for an answer and pitched in to get it… a lot…" He laughed nervously again and Castiel simply nodded once, slowly, frown still haunting his features. The lump in Dean's throat grew large and made it difficult to speak as he realised maybe it was too painful for Cas, it was a bad idea, he didn't want it.

"Sorry." He choked out feeling like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Castiel was fingering the engraving.

"What for?" He said quietly, his lack of eye contact drove Dean crazy.

"I shouldn't of… I mean, it brings back, like… You don't like it." He said croakily. Castiel's head snapped to Dean, unaware of the agony he was putting Dean through and a wave of guilt hit him when he saw Dean's expression and was immediately made aware that he must've looked ungrateful or upset.

"Dean, I love it." He said flat out but it was Dean who was avoiding eye contact now. He put a hand on the side of his face, pulling him to look into his eyes properly.

"Dean, you just found a piece of my Mom. This is the first piece of her I've had since I was a child. There's nothing more amazing you could've given me." He said, still in awe that Dean had yet again managed to give him something which he'd always thought was impossible, first real happiness, and now a memory of his Mother. Dean smiled at him, blissfully unaware of how perfect he was and it made Castiel's heart swell.

"I love you so _much_, you know that?" He said seriously and Dean's smile widened.

"I know." He said with a grin and kissed him deeply. When they parted, Castiel now wearing his Mother's pendant, Dean ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Happy birthday, you." And he jumped out of bed to go and make them some breakfast.

When they were both dressed and Cas was just finishing eating his breakfast Dean couldn't help the smirk that grew onto his face, the one that gave him away when he had a secret and Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah, right. Tell me, Dean, or so help me I'll pour porridge in your car." Dean's face immediately dropped and levelled with Castiel's trying to call his bluff.

"You wouldn't." He said carefully.

"You want to take that risk?" Cas replied, looking pointedly at the door, he was faster than Dean by a long run and Dean knew it.

"Ugh, fine, it's totally spoiling the surprise and Gabe's gonna' kill me, you know." He whined.

"Dean." Castiel said sternly and Dean groaned.

"Alright, alright! Me, you, Sam and Gabe are all going to the theme park today for your birthday."

"Dean! I said I didn't want to-"

"I know, I know, no fan fare, it's gonna' be no big deal. Just a bunch of middle aged dudes being totally awesome and going to the theme park because they can. No presents, no nothing. We won't even act like it's your birthday!" He rushed out trying to wipe the frown off of Cas' face. When it didn't work immediately he pulled out the big guns. Getting out of his chair he knelt down by Cas and pulled him to face him leaning in close to his face with his best smile that he knew Cas loved.

"Happy Tuesday," And Castiel couldn't hold back his smile despite being annoyed at his lack of self restraint. Dean grinned, triumphant and Castiel frowned with a smile and pulled him into another kiss which Dean smiled into and returned gratefully.

XXXXXXX

"Are you kidding me?! You told him! Nice going, Bond!" Gabriel cried, exasperated, at Dean when he found out he'd caved and told Cas where they were going.

"Shut up, Gabe. It doesn't matter, it's still gonna' be great." Sam said encouragingly with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, now can we hit the road so we get there before the classic Tuesday crowds?" Dean said happily and he grabbed Cas' hand who squeezed it back, excited despite himself. With that they all proceeded to climb into Gabe's cushy company car which smelled suspiciously of candy but no one questioned it.

XXXXXXX

When they reached the theme park they soon realised it was huge and a lot better than they'd expected. Gabe tugged on Sam's hand like a little kid, wide eyed at the candy floss which you could win shooting ducks and Castiel looked up, wide eyed, into the sky at the towering rides that seemed to disappear into the clouds, itching with excitement. Sam sighed at his juvenile yet cute boyfriend and Dean gulped deeply when he realised Cas would want to go on one of the huge roller coasters and he'd most likely want Dean to go with him even if he didn't say anything. Dean couldn't not go with him on his birthday, but those rides were really high…

Gabe saw Castiel's admiration of the rides and Den's look of poorly disguised terror in response and grinned mischievously.

"Man up, Den." He said with a grin. Dean scowled at him and then quickly sought revenge. He pointed near to Gabriel as he spoke in a rush.

"At least I'm not scared of fruit!" Gabriel flipped him off. Castiel turned to Dean in confusion.

"Are you scared of rides, Dean? We don't have to go on the big ones, I won't mind." Dean's stupid, _stupid _Winchester reflexes kicked in and rather than saying 'Thanks, Cas.', he puffed up his chest and turned the valve of his manliness to full.

"Psh, no, I love big rides, dude. They're not scary at all." He laughed in a slightly off beat which Castiel picked up on, but didn't comment on.

As they walked around, looking for rides they all wanted to go on, Gabe spotted a ghost train ride.

"We are so going on that!" He said brimming with anticipation. He still amazed Sam with how excited he could get about the smallest things. Dean made a noise of disapproval.

"Come on, no way."

"You scared of ghosts, Deano?" Gabe taunted.

"Ghosts aren't real." He said deadpan.

"Whatever, we're going on it and that's final, you want to, right Cas?" He asked quickly. Castiel considered it for a second, not exactly thrilled with the idea.

"Er… Well I guess-"

"Great, see, the birthday boy wants to go on so we're going on, suck it up, bucko." Gabriel laughed, towing them all to the ghost train where they were the only people, excluding parents, who were over the age of twelve.

"We look like such pervs." Sam said uncomfortably and Gabe's smile didn't slip an inch as he chuckled.

"Nah, we just look lame." Sam made a noise of disgruntlement but then thought for a second and shrugged, lame was better than paedophile. As they paid, receiving strange looks from the teenager giving out the tickets, they all climbed into the carts which were big enough for two in each and Gabriel insisted he and Castiel go in the front and Dean and Sam go behind them.

The ride started and it moved slowly along the rickety track, occasionally speeding up whilst going through some cobwebs.

"Well this is just too much, freaking terrifying." Dean said, monotone and Sam laughed, elbowing him. As the cart moved slowly through the room with bats hanging on string from the roof and an empty coffin in the corner Gabriel screamed at the top of his lungs, making all the other children scream, and Castiel jump about a metre in the air.

"Dust!" He screeched. Dean bellowed with laughter as Sam went beetroot red, invisible in the dark but still present and Castiel attempted to restart his heart after the brief collapse of his lungs and heart attack in shock from his brother's antics.

"Oh good God! It's everywhere! We're all going to die! Tell my Skittles I love them!" He screamed as they inched on and the children began to start crying and the parents mumbled and muttered about how unbelievable it was and disgraceful. Dean was near hysterical as they were asked to leave the ride and move on because they were upsetting the kids. Castiel muttered a brief comment about being a completely embarrassing imbecile and how they were going to get something to eat and he should calm down before he came in, grabbing Dean's hand and marching off with him in tow.

Gabriel turned, proud smile on his face and when he saw Sam's expression quickly turned it into one of a kicked puppy.

"Don't you dare, Gabriel Milton! You just traumatised a bunch of little kids, you know!" Sam said, desperately holding onto his serious face. Gabriel laughed loudly.

"I know, it was hilarious." He wheezed through his laughter. Sam rolled his eyes, unable to stop the smile forming on his lips.

"Can we just go and get some food with Dean and Cas please, I'm starving." Sam said absently and missed Gabe's evil grin.

"I think you'll love the diner here, Sammy." He said innocently. Sam turned to him curiously.

"Why?" He asked, intrigued as to how it would be special in any way. Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly.

"I dunno', just a feeling."

"…Right." Sam said slowly and as they rounded a corner his face dropped.

"You have gotta' be kidding me." In front of them, the only real diner in the whole place for some stupid reason was a Plucky Pennywhistle's – complete with a billion creepy clowns, guaranteed customer fear every time. He turned to Gabriel; his eyes were shards of ice cutting into him.

"Cas wants to eat here. He's the birthday boy. Besides, Dean said you loved this place," He added with a cheeky grin and Sam's expression hardened further.

"Yeah, I bet. I'll kill you when we get home."

"You know that stuff really gets me going, Sammy." And with a wink he dragged him to the door. As they approached a 'welcome' clown posted at the doorway made a beeline for them, the scars of make-up dragging screams along his face provoking a thousand horrific memories and nightmares into Sam's mind.

"Oh God, Gabe, it's gonna' kill me."

"Relax, they only attack if you provoke them." Gabriel said calmly, pressing Sam's buttons in the way only he knew how to fully, save from Dean.

"Gabe!"

**A/N: Hope you liked this, let me know what you think with a review and what you want to see, a second part or a new idea for a chapter, fluff, angst, more plot lines, whatever you like, let me know, it helps me so much so please review! Also take a look at my new fic, 'A Life Of Silence' if you haven't already it helps me out millions especially if you give me feedback! Will try and get a new chapter out as soon as possible but please help motivate me and give me feedback! :3 Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	19. Chapter 19 - A Trip To The Fun Fair 2

**A/N: Hey, I know it's been ages but I got really sick for a while there and it was impossible to update. I should be back properly from on. If you want a third part let me know and I'll add a bit of fluff but I might jump to something new, it's up to you guys. Thank you for the lovely response to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Two burgers, one salad, one ice cream and one terrified Sam later and they left Plucky's much to Sam's relief. He was still annoyed at Gabriel, Castiel's idea or not, because this was clearly all part of his plan, and he'd enjoyed Sam's terror far too much. His annoyance only grew in the fact that he couldn't stop clinging to Gabriel's arm every time one of those stupid clowns appeared and every time he did Gabriel's grin grew wider.

"I'm gonna' go grab a drink, you are _not _coming." He said with a scowl in Gabe's direction and Gabriel rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Aw, come on, Sammy." He chuckled but Sam had already disappeared around the corner.

"I believe you may have upset him in some way." Castiel observed and Dean snorted as Gabriel sighed at his brother covering his face with his hand. He couldn't even find the strength to make some sarcastic comment towards his brother sometimes.

Above them a harmony of screams whizzed by in a flurry of people and wheels on the undulating track that disappeared far too high in the sky for Dean's liking. Castiel's eyes lit up and he bit his lip with a smile as he watched in amazement. Dean saw the look and his stomach turned. He _loved_ that look. However this time he hated what it implied. Gabriel smirked impishly at him as if hearing his thought process.

"Cassie, you wanna' go on that one now?" Gabriel asked happily and Castiel turned his excited eyes onto his brother and it was like they were kids again. Gabriel had catalogued that look a long time ago and it was his baby brother look, like the time Gabriel had brought home his friend's puppy for a week to take care of it whilst his friend went on holiday and Castiel had fallen in love with it instantly.

"Would that be alright?" Castiel asked quietly, his smile growing by the second.

"I dunno', would it, Dean?" Gabriel threw his curveball with skill and Dean had to hand it to him, he was a master in his trade. He didn't even have a chance to launch a glare at him before Castiel had span around to him wearing _that _look with question in his eyes. He plastered on his bravado to mask his fear.

"Sure, Cas! Let's go." And Castiel practically bounced as he hugged Dean excitedly and Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

"What, you never been on a roller coaster before or something?" Dean asked, attempting to distract himself as they walked to the ride, Sam was still AWOL and Gabe was thoroughly scanning the area.

"Nothing like this before." Castiel said with a shy smile and Dean grabbed at straws.

"W-Well are you sure you wanna' go on it? I mean what if you hate it or something? I don't want you to get like, like freaked out or anything." He cleared his throat inconspicuously and Castiel gave him a warm smile.

"Oh, don't worry, Dean. I am sure I will like it. I have felt the rush of being on a slide or small ride when I was younger and am fond of the feeling. It feels like flying." He added absently and Dean returned to chewing on his lip.

Gabriel was trying and failing to ignore the knowing feeling in his stomach as he searched yet again for Sam who'd been gone for a while too long.

"Guys, can you see moose anywhere?" He asked nonchalantly. Castiel was too busy admiring the ride they were queuing for to notice and Dean was absorbed in his own worries to the extent where he didn't realise Gabriel was actually worried.

"Maybe he's done the clever thing and bolted whilst he still could." Dean muttered, careful not to let Cas hear him.

As they reached the front of the queue Gabriel was feeling more uneasy.

"I'm gonna' pass on the ride, I wanna' wait for Sam, okay?" Gabriel told the other two men as he turned to look for Sam some more. Dean squawked indignantly but Castiel just nodded and tugged on Dean's hand to pull him towards his death, I mean, the ride, in anticipation. Dean couldn't believe after all of his jibes and taunts, Gabriel was backing out at the last minute. As they strapped themselves into the, for some stupid reason, front seats of the ride Dean kissed goodbye to his pride.

Gabriel was chewing on his lip anxiously. Had he really pissed Sam off to the point that he'd left, or was he somewhere else entirely. He hated the feeling in his gut that writhed and twisted. Come on, Sam, where the hell are you? He thought to himself.

Suddenly, a hand came down on his shoulder and he turned only to be filled with relief.

"Jeez, moose, stay closer to the herd." He said, trying to show how worried he'd actually been.

"Got a little freaked out there for a second, huh, sugar rush?" Sam said with a triumphant smirk and Gabriel noted the nickname as he shrugged.

"Nope." He said a little too quickly. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe…" He added slowly.

"..You still mad?" He asked after a second.

"You bet your ass I'm still mad." Sam said casually and Gabriel groaned.

"Aw, come on, Sam, I said I was sorry-"

"I know how you can make it up to me." Sam added and Gabriel perked up in interest but was on guard as he read Sam's mischievous expression.

"Okay, I'll bite, what have I gotta' do?" He asked cautiously.

"You made me do something that freaked me out, so now you've got to return the favour." He said cryptically and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Cram the riddles, bucko. Give it to me straight."

Sam's smile grew as he pulled out a pear from his pocket and Gabe's eyes narrowed.

"Eat it, and you're forgiven." Sam said simply. Gabriel groaned loudly.

"You've gotta' be kidding me. I _hate_ pears! They're devil spawn."

"Huh, that's weird I could've sworn I said I hated clowns before we-"

"Yeah, yeah okay, you made your point." Gabriel said as he snatched the pear from Sam's hands and sized it up. He squared his shoulders and tensed as he glared at the offending pair and Sam laughed loudly. Gabriel was undeterred as he took in deep breaths, feeling physically ill at the thought of eating a pear. Sam softened as he watched his boyfriend trying to find the strength to eat a pear and felt guilty.

"Gabe, it's okay, you don't have to eat it, I forgive you." He said with a laugh. They were beginning to get strange looks from people as they saw a strange small man glaring at a piece of fruit.

"No, no, I can do it. I'll eat it."

"Gabe, really you don't-"

"I'll eat the freaking pear, Sammy." Gabe said loudly and Sam held up his hands in surrender with a small smirk. Gabriel finally sucked up his dignity and took a large mouthful of the pear. His throat immediately tried to eject it from his mouth and he fought with himself as he tried not to gag. He chewed quickly and the juices that spurted out made his blood run cold. He truly hated pears. Sam watched in half amusement, half concern as Gabriel turned from red to blue as he tried to eat a single mouthful of pear and wasn't breathing as he did so.

"Gabe, just spit it out." Sam said nervously. Gabriel ignored him and used all of his strength to gulp the slice of Satan down his throat. He finally gasped in a breath and smiled at Sam weakly as his head span from the lack of oxygen. Sam grabbed his arms to steady him as he swayed slightly on the spot.

"Victory." Gabriel roared suddenly making a lady passing screech and Sam apologised profusely whilst still unable not to laugh.

"You're such a freak, you know that."

"But I'm _your _freak." He said shakily but then his smile vanished as his colour morphed again and he went green.

"Er, Sam, I think I'm gonna' be sick." Gabriel said and the look of real panic on his face made Sam laugh loudly and he scooped Gabriel up in his arms and ran to the toilets, making Gabe yelp suddenly, which only made Sam laugh more.

XXXXXXX

"Y-You okay, Cas?" Dean gulped audibly as he willed himself not to look over the side of the ride as their front cart began the huge slow climb up the tracks to the tallest point in the ride where it would make the giant descent.

"Yes, this is incredible, I can see everything!" Castiel exclaimed with a joyful laugh. Dean gulped again with a small roll of his eyes.

"Right. Yeah, well, just checking." He mumbled as he gripped the bar in front of him with a vengeance. The wind was beginning to pick up as they climbed in altitude and it visibly strained on Dean's lungs, but that was partially due to his own erratic breathing. Castiel was in a real state of bliss as he rose above the world with Dean; he turned to smile at his boyfriend and frowned at the pure look of terror painted on his features, like an artist had sculpted them perfectly to portray his every fear on a canvas of facial structure.

"Dean? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Dean's mind was whizzing with frantic fear now and all rational thought processes had left his capability.

"No, Cas. I'm not okay, like, at all. I'm freaking terrified, man." He said daring a look at his boyfriend.

"Are you scared of heights, Dean?" Castiel asked seriously, forgetting completely for a moment that they were towering above the world and submerging himself in focusing on Dean.

"I'm not scared of heights, Cas, I'm scared of falling from them, okay?" Dean breathed, his stomach flipping around so manically it was almost screaming 'Screw this! I want out!'. Castiel's expression softened into one of sympathy.

"You didn't tell me." He said, more to himself and Dean shrugged, humming Metallica desperately. Castiel reached across and put one of his hands on Dean's white knuckled one. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head manically. They were getting close to the top now and any second they'd be flying towards the ground at idiotic and impossible speeds, the last thing Dean wanted to do was loose his grip on the only stable thing he had.

"Dean." Castiel's voice was an anchor and he sighed with a groan. Keeping his eyes shut he released his grip on the bar and gripped Castiel's hand like a vice. Castiel desperately wanted to make Dean feel more comfortable and a thought struck him as the ride tilted, hinting its intentions to plummet to the ground.

"Dean, when I was eight years old I went on my first ever ride. I believe it was a teacup ride. I was very excited but didn't know if there was anything in particular that was required of you if you went on one of these rides. I asked Gabriel and he told me if you went on you had to shout 'praise Allah' at the top of your lungs if you wanted the ride to keep going. So of course I believed him and they had to politely ask me to leave because I wouldn't stop screaming 'praise Allah' and I was scaring the other children. I also lost my voice from shouting so loudly."

Dean opened his eyes and looked to his boyfriend who appeared lost in a memory and threw back his head and laughed just as they soared towards the ground. He was still terrified and he still hated it, but for a split second, Cas managed to get Dean to forget his fears and no one had ever managed that before.

As they got off of the ride and Dean stumbled slightly, light headed they made their way to the toilets and found Sam leaning against the wall outside with an exasperated but amused expression on his face. Dean rushed inside and Sam rolled his eyes. Castiel stood next to Sam.

"Where is my brother?" He queried curiously.

"In there." Sam motioned to the bathroom.

"He ate a pear and apparently it disagreed with him because he's chucking it up.

"Why would he eat something he's allergic to?" Castiel asked, confused. Even for Gabriel that was odd behaviour.

"Allergic? Gabe!" Sam shouted loudly and a weak scoff could be heard resounding off the walls of the cubicles.

"Allergies are for the weak!" He cried and Castiel could've sworn he heard a weak laugh from Dean.

"Now I feel like a jerk!" Sam said, raking a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"You're abusive, force feeding me food I'm allergic to. I told you I'd ring a help line!" Gabriel sang out.

"Gabe." Sam scolded.

"Kidding." And they could practically hear Gabe's smirk as he said it.

Dean appeared from the bathrooms and groaned again as his stomach continued to turn and stumbled into Cas' arms, not caring how it looked as he buried his head in Castiel's shoulder and Cas rubbed soothing circles into his back and pressed a kiss to his temple. Gabriel chose this point to also reappear from the bathrooms, his face still tinged with green but he looked as energetic as ever.

"I think you were very brave, Dean." Castiel noted with a hint of pride in his voice. Dean hummed into his shoulder.

"You've given me two amazing birthday gifts now. We agreed none." Castiel said, a smirk in his tone and Dean huffed a laugh and hummed in approval making Castiel smile.

Gabriel walked up to Sam and stuck out his bottom lip in a look of mock-pleading.

"Oh no, don't think you're getting any sympathy. One, I told you, you didn't have to eat it. Two, you never said anything about being allergic!" Sam said, narrowing his eyes and Gabe frowned more and sniffed loudly. Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled him into his arms.

"You're so annoying." He muttered and Gabe laughed melodically.

"Cas?" Dean said quietly from the safety of Castiel's torso.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas encouraged softly.

"Can we go home now?" He asked in a small voice and Castiel smiled at him. It was unlike Dean to be so dependent on him but it was almost cute, not that he'd ever say so in fear of damaging Dean's masculinity irreparably.

"Of course, Dean." They began the walk back to the car and Gabe and Sam walked ahead as Dean and Castiel walked slower, being careful to mind Dean's stomach. Dean had barely let go of Cas since they'd got off of the ride, save being sick in the toilets and was still holding onto him now.

"Happy birthday, Cas." Dean whispered in his ear and Castiel turned to him with a smile.

"Yes, Dean, it really is."

**A/N: Just a bit of silly banter sort of thing, let me know if you want something new for the next chapter or if you want a third part (which will be the last one). Should be updating regularly again now even though I have exams. Please check out my other fic as well. Please review, it helps me out millions and is amazing to hear what you think or what you'd like to see. Okay, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Parent Trap

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I'm employed now and have only just got my hours sorted and I've written an extra long chapter to make up for it. Kind of a choppy plot-building chapter, with fluff thrown in here and there. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Please let me know what you think of this one or what you'd like to see in the future. I take all suggestions into consideration and use a fair few of them. I hope you enjoy!**

The ride home was spent in a comfortable silence until Gabe noticed in the mirror that Castiel was unusually solemn looking, even for him. He nudged Sam and prompted him to urge Dean for a quick toilet stop in one of the passing gas stations to which Dean grunted in agreement. Gabriel shot Sam an appreciative glance as he and Dean got out of Gabe's car.

As they both disappeared from view Gabriel turned around in his seat to gain a better view of his baby brother who was deep in thought.

"Let's see it then." Gabriel announced promptly and Castiel started back into reality.

"Pardon?" He queried, dizzied by the sharp change in thought processes. Gabriel laughed gently.

"The necklace." He helped leaning to reach for the cord around Castiel's neck and Cas flinched away visibly and instinctively and Gabriel held up his hand in a mark of surrender with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Cassie, it's me, I'm not going to take it, bro." He said quietly, careful not to spook his little brother further and Castiel seemed to sober slightly and rung his head a little shamefully.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, I just-"

"I know." Gabriel cut in with an understanding smile and Castiel smiled in return, apologetically, letting Gabriel examine the necklace closer and Gabriel smiled into the little piece of his Mother.

"I was so psyched when Dean found it." He added with a huff of a laugh and Castiel simply nodded. Gabriel was confused, he'd thought Cas would be happy, a piece of Mom to remember her by, a great birthday, time with Dean-o after, if you know what I mean, wink wink. What could be wrong?

"Castiel, what's going on, man?" He pushed gently. Castiel regarded his brother for a moment, as if calculating possible reactions but some sort of resolve seemed to set in his distant blue eyes.

"Gabriel, do you think our Mother's still alive?" He asked, his voice slipping to a muttered volume and Gabriel instantly bristled.

"Castiel-"

"She could still be out there somewhere, they never found any evidence to say she was dead. She might just be missing, we could find her and-"

"**Stop it**! She's **dead**, Castiel. Dead and gone, understand?" He said, his voice uncharacteristically harsh and a dangerous edge of warning painted thick within it which would usually serve as a well-received sign to Castiel to turn back, but today he was determined, they never spoke about their Mother.

"How do you know? She could have just-"

"Just what?! Upped and left?!" Gabriel said, his voice rising with incredulity.

"She'd never have done that, Castiel. She'd never have **left **us with him." Gabriel had turned fully around and was leaning with intimidation over Castiel through the gap between the seats. Castiel's temper flared as yet again Gabriel just wanted to sweep it under the rug, not even _consider_ that something else could've happened, that there could be hope. Why couldn't he just accept that maybe she had left? He was sick of being treated like because he was the baby of the family he was the only one who hadn't known his Mother, they'd all been young.

"Don't pretend you know her!" Castiel snapped and regretted the words even as they left his mouth but it was too late to take them back, and the jibe was all too effective, and the reaction was all too predictable. Gabriel launched at his brother catching a right hook to his jaw and then another to the eye, and another and another and- Dean heaved on Gabe's shoulders dragging him off of Cas and out into the startlingly cold parking lot of the gas station and standing between him and the car, clearly in full on alpha mode, fuming that Gabriel had attacked Castiel, regardless of the reason.

Dean was close to punching Gabriel in the face himself and Sam sensed it as he pulled on Dean's arms, trying to pull him away from his devastated looking boyfriend, but Dean resisted.

"What in the holy hell was that? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be knocking seven shades of shit outta' you right now, huh?" Dean demanded fiercely but Gabe didn't respond.

"Dean, go and take care of Cas, he needs you, okay?" And that was possibly the only thing he could've said to make Dean nod stiffly and turn away. As Dean got into the car and began to clean Cas up, Sam turned back to Gabe, lifting his arms out and then letting them fall back to his side, panic etched onto his features.

"What the hell was that?" His voice void of any anger, it was all concern which only made Gabe's already towering guilt double and the weight of it near made his knees buckle from beneath him.

"I… I didn't mean… He was right. He's right. I didn't know her. I never did. And it's my fault, I could've- should've done something! I could've saved her from him and now she's gone and it's my fault. It's my fault she's gone, my fault she doesn't know me, or Cas. My fault we were left with that… **man**. My fault. All of it." Gabe's words sped along, growing in pace as he took knife after self-proclaimed knife to the chest as the weight of his actions came pounding onto his heart and against his ribcage.

"Woah, woah, slow down, are you talking about your Mom? Is that why you hit Cas? I don't understand, Gabe I thought-"

"Don't you get it, Sam? It was my fault! If I'd done something, back when we were all together, I could've stopped all of this, she could be alive, Cassie could have a Mother! I could've stopped all of this." Gabe blurted out, pain evident in his eyes. Sam marched forwards and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend who struggled against him at first but then relented and savoured the contact.

"Now you listen to me Gabriel Novak, you can't blame yourself, understand me? You were just a _kid_. There was _nothing_ you could've done! You managed to get you and Cas out of there whilst you still could, which is amazing enough anyway, to pile on this stuff as well, okay? I don't know what happened to your Mom but I'm sure as hell that she'd be proud of you, Gabe." He said, his tone affectionate as he rubbed soothing circles into the crook of his neck and pulled him back to look at him properly.

He looked more collected now, but still wholly ashamed of himself. Sam kissed him quickly and smiled sympathetically.

"Go apologise to Cas, he'll understand." He said softly and Gabriel nodded and walked towards the car door just as it opened and Dean got out. He practically growled in defence as he saw Gabe.

"Back off fisticuffs, got it?" Dean said darkly but Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned. Gabriel flinched at the sight of his bruised and battered brother.

"It's okay, Dean." He said quietly and Dean looked between the two of them, audibly ground his teeth but moved out of the way nonetheless.

"I'm so freaking sorry, Cassie." Gabriel said desperately. Castiel shook his head.

"I should be the one apologising, it was completely out of line for me to make the comment I did, Gabriel. After everything you've done for me it was selfish and cruel and I hope you can forgive me." The brothers were embracing in seconds and made amends amiably both with equal appreciation for the other.

"I… I'm sorry I made you feel guilty for mentioning Mom, it was just a sore subject I guess but, you know we can talk about her, right? I won't mind." Gabriel said sincerely and Castiel smiled at him, ignoring the protests from his facial muscles.

"I owe you one for being such a jerk, bro." Gabriel said sternly and Castiel knew better than to object and simply offered him a small smile, knowing the likelihood of taking him up on it was slim.

"Sam, Dean, it's alright, you can come over now, we've made amends." Castiel called to the two Winchesters watching from a while away. When they walked over Dean as still sure to put distance between Gabe and Cas but made no attempt to knock him out, which Sam saw as an achievement on Dean's part. Gabe hugged Sam and then Sam hugged Cas and Dean rolled his eyes at the public show of affection.

"Alright, if we're all done playing happy families, I'm fried." Dean coughed awkwardly and there was a group eye roll and they all piled back into Gabe's car.

XXXXXX

A couple of weeks passed and the days were beginning to get longer as Spring burst into full bloom and the smells got sweeter and the sun shone brighter. Dean noted the pathetic fallacy as the sun shone brightly, seemingly reflecting how his life seemed perfect recently. He loved work as his customers grew more frequent and everyone complimented his refreshing drinks and smells that drifted down the street and lured them in. Business was better than ever. Sam and Gabe were getting ready to move in together now that Sam's semester was coming to a close and Castiel received a promotion from his new, much more agreeable boss.

Yeah, things were great. That is, until one musky Thursday evening when Dean had closed up early and was curled up in bed with Cas watching some Dr. Sexy on the TV in his room and there was a knock at the door. Cas sighed and rolled over to get up but Dean moaned in protest and clung onto his arm pulling him back down, making Cas laugh.

"Dean!" He laughed as Dean crawled over him, pinning him down so he couldn't leave. He kissed him deeply and Castiel moaned slightly before breaking away reluctantly, smiling.

"Dean, the d-" But Dean cut him off again with a tantalisingly chaste kiss, more fiery and breathy and just as Castiel gave in to Dean's persuasion and forgot all thoughts other than losing himself to Dean, Dean rolled off of him and climbed off of the bed.

"The door." Dean said licking his lips with a wink and Castiel glared.

"You tease, Dean Winchester!" He said exasperatedly and Dean laughed as he left the room.

He was still smiling when he reached the door but as soon as he opened it his smile faltered and then fled completely. John Winchester stood in the doorway, clad with a small wrapped box and a barely-there smile.

"Hey, Dean." He croaked finally and Dean stood dumbstruck for a moment before he snapped out of it. Glancing behind him to check Cas hadn't ventured out to see who it was he stepped out of the door and closed it behind him quietly.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" He asked stonily, his face betraying no emotions as he'd trained himself to react after years of dealing with his Father.

"I, uh, I guess we hadn't seen each other in a while and I thought I'd stop by and…" He coughed nervously and when Dean made no effort to fill the silence he continued.

"Castiel in there?" Dean narrowed his eyes and nodded curtly as a protective instinct flared inside of him. He didn't like the idea of John being near Cas anymore than the idea of him being around Sam, or even Gabe for that matter. After an awkward silence John opened his mouth to speak but Dean beat him to it.

"Listen, now's not a good time, Dad." Dean stated plainly and he opened the door again but John caught his arm and Dean flinched away like the touch had burned his skin. John's face fell, crestfallen, but he spoke nonetheless.

"I understand, Dean, just.. I got this for you, take it?" He offered weakly and Dean hadn't the heart to say no so he nodded and took his Father's gift before turning and going back inside his apartment.

Dean stood for a while after listening to his Father's heavy footsteps die away into nothing. He stared at the gift which he'd placed on the table. Willing himself to open it, or maybe to throw it away, he couldn't figure it out. After a while longer Castiel emerged from Dean's room to investigate, wearing a too big sweater, fluffed hair and a curious expression and it warmed Dean's heart.

"Who was at the door?" He asked as he searched for a mug to make a coffee.

"No one, I mean it was nothing. They won't be coming back." Dean said and a shiver ran up Castiel's spine as he heard the taint of a darker tone, something hidden in Dean's voice. He turned to him, abandoning his quest for cutlery and saw the masked expression he hated so much as Dean shrouded himself and reverted to his auto-defence settings.

"Dean?" He prompted gently. When Dean didn't look at him he walked over and pulled his arm, turning Dean to face him with his back against the counter and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, searching his eyes. Dean gave an unconvincing smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"It's nothing Cas, honest." He berated himself for lying to Cas but he didn't want him dragged into anything with his Father, the whole idea made him feel nauseous. Castiel's expression turned stern.

"Dean. I know you. What's going on?" Castiel asked softly, his eyes filled with concern and worry.

"Who was at the door?" Castiel asked, his tone reassuring and Dean sighed, wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist as if to make sure he stayed there he used the other to rub his face wearily.

"It was my Dad." Dean said finally and was confused when he saw Castiel's eyes light up and dance like wildfire which always gave him away when he had a plan or was excited and he frowned at him.

"Why didn't you let him in? You haven't seen him in ages, Dean, we could've got some dinner, made a night of it!" Castiel said with a smile which confused Dean further.

"Cas, I don't want anything to do with him, and I sure as hell don't want him round for freaking movie night." Now it was Castiel's turn to protest as his expression dropped slightly.

"But Dean, this is your chance to get to know him again! I used to live near him, he's a good man, he could've changed and you wouldn't realise. You need to give him a chance." Castiel urged and Dean's expression turned distraught as he shook his head violently.

"No. _I_ know him, Cas, and he doesn't change. He _never _changes, okay? He's caused enough pain to last me and Sammy a lifetime so don't spew some crap about second chances because he's had his chances. A ton of them. And every time he let us down. Let _me _down." He snarled, his anger not directed at Castiel but received by him and he inched away, out of Dean's arms and Dean immediately felt guilty.

"Why do you even want him around so bad?" Dean asked pursuing his original thought. Castiel's eyes dropped to the floor, glazed as if in memory.

"I don't know, Dean. I guess I came to the realisation that I'd never know my Mother. I'd never have the chance, and it hurts, more than I can say. And I'd give anything to have that chance, but I never can. You _have_ that chance, Dean. But you're throwing it all away. I don't want you to feel regret like the regret I feel. I want anything but that for you." He spoke earnestly and Dean moved forwards and wrapped his arms around the other man again, sighing and placing his head on Cas' shoulder with a sigh.

"I know your heart's in the right place, Cas, but we're better off without him. Always have been. Always will be. It would just make everything worse. And god knows I can't go and talk him round to sorting things out, not that I'd want to…" He said, talking more to himself but Castiel pounced on his words. He slipped easily out of Dean's arms and made his way to the door to get his shoes as he spoke.

"Then I will." Dean snapped to attention as he fought to keep up with Castiel's thoughts and the outcome shook him greatly.

"Woah, woah, woah," He said as he sped in front of Cas, arms clutching at either of Castiel's.

"What do you mean, you will?" He asked frantically, Castiel kept cool as he responded.

"I'll find him and talk him round, not that it should be hard, he came over here by his own accord, didn't he? He clearly wants to make things up to you, Dean. I'll find him for you." Dean's chest tightened as the words hit home.

"No, no, no, no, no, you can't. I won't let you." Dean said desperately, feeling more sick by each second at the thought of Castiel being near his Father.

"Let me?" Castiel said disapprovingly, raising an eyebrow at Dean's controlling attitude and Dean would've rolled his eyes because this _so _wasn't a clingy thing.

"Cas, please, I don't you to be anywhere near that man."

"Dean-"

"Cas, I'm serious. He _hurt _Sam last time, I've still not forgiven myself for that. If he hurt you I," His voice cracked and Castiel finally understood.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, Cas. He's not safe. Even if he doesn't know it himself, everything he's near gets hurt or ruined, I mean hell, look at me."

"Dean," Castiel began, ready to scold Dean's self-deprecation, but Dean wasn't looking for sympathy, he was looking for crystal clear comprehension.

"Cas, you have to promise me you won't go looking for him or go near him at all, okay?"

"But-"

"I need you to promise me this, Cas." Dean said firmly and Castiel was running out of angles.

"Dean, I was around him for long enough, I never got hurt-"

"And you were lucky, Cas! Don't you get it? He's dangerous to anyone around him! I _can't _have you mixed up in that Cas. I need to know you're safe, that you're okay. You gotta' stay away from him for me, okay? And no twisting my words to get around this, capiche?" Dean said, his eyes not leaving Castiel's for a moment, making ultimately sure that there was no chance he was thinking of pursuing this any further.

"Yeah, I capiche." Castiel returned half-heartedly and Dean sighed in relief slightly, pulling Cas into a hug out of reflex. He put one hand under Castiel's chin, tilting his head upwards so he was looking directly at Dean and smiled at him, brushing a thumb across his cheek, trying to brush away Castiel's forlorn expression.

"I know you want to do what's best for me, Cas. But you're what's best for me. And you being okay is the only thing that I can care about, okay?" Castiel pulled one lip up in an understanding but still disappointed smile.

"We still have my other parents, you know?" Dean said hopefully and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, because we know they're my number one fans." He said sarcastically and Dean laughed, happy to have Castiel back to normal and kissed him tenderly. He was in no rush as he moved his lips in time with Cas', and they fit together perfectly. Suddenly Dean managed to hoist Cas up and throw him over his shoulder, earning a shocked and indignant squawk from Castiel.

"Excuse me, Mr. Winchester! I was in the middle of something there!" He announced, irritation in his voice and Dean laughed again. He carried Cas back to the bedroom and dumped him on the bed, letting Cas fall unceremoniously in a heap of blankets and pillows. Dean stood by the edge of the bed, laughing loudly and Castiel blushed slightly as he turned to his annoyingly attractive boyfriend. It wasn't fair that he was still that amazing-looking when Cas wanted to be angry at him, so he decided to use the two feelings and channel them into something… productive.

He snapped forward, yanking hard on Dean's top and pulling him quickly down on top of the bed, which bought him a surprised yelp from Dean, making Cas smirk in satisfaction. But before Dean could retort with anything Castiel was kissing him. Like earlier only needy and passionate, like they had no time but all the time in the world at once. It was overwhelming and Dean's head span as he returned it with everything he had and was delighted at Castiel's moan. After minutes, or maybe hours, they could never tell, they broke apart, breathing heavily, Dean looking down onto Castiel's flushed face and eyes dancing with electricity.

"I love you." He said with a tone of finality, as if there was no discussion to be had about the matter. Castiel beamed at him and bit his lip.

"Well, isn't that a convenient coincidence." He said laughingly and a smile tugged at Dean's lips and he couldn't resist kissing him again.

Later on as they were in bed again, not that they'd ever left, and were nearing sleep, Castiel was probing ideas in his mind. Through the dark he looked to his right and felt the reassuring presence of his boyfriend and heard his telltale steady breathing, maybe he was asleep already.

"Dean," He whispered and Dean 'hm-ed' to signal his just-about consciousness.

"You know I'd do anything for you, don't you?" He whispered again, gently. He almost heard Dean's smile as he reached out and pulled Cas into him, relishing his warmth as Castiel's back was pressed against Dean's torso.

"Course I do, Cas." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear and kissed his temple. This made Castiel steel his resolve. Despite his promise to Dean, he couldn't have him lose another person in his life merely because Winchester's were born with a deficiency in communication which he'd wrongly assumed he might've rid Dean of already, but apparently his work was not yet done.

When he was sure Dean was in asleep he slipped out of bed and noted how Dean shifted in his sleep, subconsciously aware of the loss of contact. He crept into the kitchen and found his cell phone on the counter. He flipped it open and dialled in a number. It rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Senor Novak's cell phone how can I help?" Sam's slurred voice followed by a hysterical giggle alarmed Castiel but a new voice appeared on the other end of the line.

"Cassie?" Gabe's voice said down the phone.

"Is Sam drunk?" Castiel asked, confused. He sensed his brother's sly smile down the phone.

"I tricked him into playing a drinking game, he's hilarious when he's drunk." He said wickedly, but there was affection in his voice.

"Anywho, what can I do you for little bro? What's with the midnight call? Dean-o lock you in the basement again for being bad?" He laughed and Castiel frowned.

"Dean would never do that." He said, not catching the sarcasm.

"No, I need your help."

Sure, Cassie, what do you need?" Gabriel said easily. Castiel took a deep breath.

"I need you to help me track down Sam and Dean's Father."

"What? Are you kidding me? No way! Not happening! You remember what he did to Sam, Cassie! Dude's a nut job!"

"Gabriel, please. It's hard to explain but I need you to trust me when I say I'd only do this if I thought it was important. You also said you 'owe me one'. Well consider this me calling in the favour." Castiel said, determined. Gabriel groaned on the phone, frustrated.

"I can't believe this.. Fine! Fine! But if this all goes up in smoke, don't come crying to me. This is a crappy idea. And he's not coming near Sam." Castiel ignored everything but Gabriel's agreement and breathed in relief, knowing finding John without him would've been far more difficult.

"Thank you, Gabriel." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Good luck lying to Dean-o, poker face." Gabriel snorted and hung up. Castiel chewed his lip. Gabriel was right, he was an awful liar anyway but Dean seemed to read him like a book. He'd have to be very careful.

He went back into the bedroom he was growing to love and crawled back into bed and Dean's unconsciously pulled Cas in tight and he smiled at the gesture.

"You'll thank me for this one day, Dean." He whispered into the dark and fell asleep, still forming a plan in his mind. He was going to get Dean a Father.

**A/N: I hope this was okay, not much action or anything just a kind of fluffy/build up chapter. Please let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see. The reviews on the last chapter were amazing and helped me write so much. Please review for me and I'll love you forever. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Daddy Doesn't

**A/N: So my laptop broke and I had no way of updating but for now I can borrow my brother's and my show is this week and after that I'll have more time from where my rehearsals used to be. Updating my other fic 'A Life Of Silence' shortly too, either tonight or tomorrow hopefully. The 8x17 trailer has ripped my feels so I needed some crack and a little destiel angst and fluff next chapter I promise.**

"I hope you have a pleasant day." Castiel said sincerely as he stood by the door, his eyes darting around as Dean pulled on his jacket, a suspicious look on his face.

"Er, thanks. You're sure there's nothing going on, nothing at all?" Dean queried for the third time and Castiel narrowed his eyes impatiently. Dean threw his arms up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, you just seem a bit... weird. Well, weirder than usual." He added and Castiel's face fell a little, making Dean roll his eyes and walk over to ruffle Cas' hair.

"I'm kidding." He reassured wearily with a slight smile and Castiel's nervous smile returned.

"Oh, of course. Well, have a productive day and I'll join you later." Castiel prompted, rocking on his heels and gesturing for Dean to walk out of the door.

"You really that keen to get rid of me, huh?" Dean joked with a slight undercurrent of something more that Castiel didn't dismiss but decided to distract from.

"Dean,"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to open the gift your Father gave to you?" Castiel asked gently and Dean's expression turned stern almost instantly.

"Leave it, Cas." And he grabbed his bag and went to leave. Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder as he attempted to leave, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, I hope you're not angry with me." He gulped and Dean ran a hand through his hair and then threw on a day-to-day smile and shook his head.

"Don't be stupid, Cas. See you later, man." And, forgetting his previous curiosity, left briskly, leaving Castiel at an open door with an upsetting feeling in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head clear, he could make things up with Dean later, right now he needed to focus. This was all going to help Dean, after all.

Briefly afterwards he left the apartment and met up with Gabriel in the car park of what appeared to be a large abandoned building firm. Gabriel was leaning against his car, looking more than a little unhappy and Castiel approached sheepishly.

"I hope you understand how many strings I had to pull to pull this shit off, kiddo. I've committed black mail that'd make your skin crawl." He added the last with a little playful smile, but it all only made Castiel's stomach twist more.

"Dean would not be happy if he knew I was doing this." Castiel muttered to himself, doubting his plan already but Gabriel surprised him by speaking.

"Ditto. I was talking to Sam and he was going on about his 'Missing Father Figure' and I mentioned how I had the means and the not-so-legit connections to find him and Sam full on flipped his shit. But, uh, I kinda see where you're coming from, bro. I mean, these guys might not know what they're missing out on and even though I'll never freaking forgive the guy for hurting Sammy, doesn't mean they shouldn't. I dunno, I guess I was just trying to think of what's best and it just seemed weird to be able to reunite family or whatever and then not do it." He scuffed his feet on the ground and then shurgged.

"I'm with you on this one, Cassie." He said and his new found confidence gave Castiel some of his own.

"So you understand what we're going to do?" He asked and Gabriel snapped to attention.

"Aye, aye, sir. No drama, in and out. We go in, grab John before any big and bad's arrive, and then we split and rejoin the big fun family of Winchester, got it." He said with a salute and Castiel merely nodded.

"I'm sure John will be more than willing once we explain that his son's wish to make amends," Castiel explained, sounding more as if he wished to convince himself than Gabriel. Gabriel slapped him on the back.

"Come on, mission control, let's go and get big Daddy. Wow, that's a pimp name if I ever heard one." Gabriel laughed as they walked into the building and Castiel shot him an incredulous look, efficiently quelling his laughter.

"Not the time, right."

Castiel drew in a deep breath as they walked in. The building had a large lobby and two sets of stairs leading upwards. They started up the staircase on the left inside to eventually reach the roof top where Gabriel, somehow, knew John would be waiting. By the time they reached it they were both a little puffed out but Castiel refused to waste a second in catching his breath and went out onto the top of the building. The height and expanse around them was a dizzying contrast. And there he was. The man who had literally sculpted Dean's approach to life, rough and ready. The man who'd left Sam to be raised by a big brother and feel unwanted for his whole life. The Novak brothers, neither, were especially warming to the man.

"Castiel?" John stared and Cas nodded.

"Hello, John."

"What are you- Never mind. You can't be here! You need to get out of here, right now!" John said, marching over to them.

"What, no, you don't understand," Castiel spluttered and Gabriel came to his aid.

"Woah there, pal. We didn't just fancy a field trip, you're coming to see your sons and were not taking no for an answer." He said happily and John's glare reminded Castiel stirkingly of his eldest.

"Now is not the time. I'm about to meet some people, my work, it's... You're in danger. You need to leave before you get your asses killed!" He snarled and was physically lifting Castiel to the door who was shouting in protest as John shouted, the noise growing until there was a loud 'PANG' sound and John collapsed to the floor, Castiel with him dropping to the floor.

Looking up he saw Gabriel, still in attack position with a heavy looking trowel in hand, looking shocked at his own actions, but also ready for a fight. Castiel was utterly at a loss.

"Gabriel?!" He cried.

"What?!" He shouted back. One gesture to the entire scene in front of Castiel prompted Gabriel to respond.

"He was just going to throw us out, like, literally!"

"So you knock him out?!" Cas shrieked and Gabriel's eyes remained wide even as rolled them, still looking panicked.

"I improvised!" He squawked.

"Why do you even have a that?" Castiel shouted, unsure he even cared for an answer.

"What sort of man doesn't carry a trowel?!" Gabriel shouted, sounding irritated, as if Casitel was the one being ridiculous now. Castiel had now climbed to his feet and was pacing, rakig his hands through his hair.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Relax and help me get him onto this tray thing." Gabriel said, pulling a sturdy plastic tray, big enough for John to fit on, most likely used in scaffolding. Castiel hurried over and helped drag and shove John onto the piece of large plastic.

"Now we can just slide him gently down the stairs, no problemo." Gabriel said with a smirk. Castiel nodded, forcing himself to snap out of his panic momentarily. They dragged John on the plastic to the door and started to ease him down the stairs when they heard noises, clearly from people on the other set of stairs. The 'Big and Bad's had arrived'. If they caught them on the stairs with an unconscious John Winchester who they were suposed to be meeting for some reason, they were well and truly screwed.

The two Novak's froze, ears pricked, unmoving like meerkats as they assessed the situation before both coming to the same conclusion at the exact same moment. **Shit.** They slung John down the stairs and raced after him downt he flights like mad men. The stairs went down, then turned a corner, and then continued this on each floor so turning John at the bottom of each flight was proving a difficult but necessary task. Gabriel, who had a tendency to laugh when he was nervous or scared was practically wheezing with laughter, his eyes watering, only making it more dangerous.

On the fifth floor they were attempting to move John when they heard heavy footsteps coming downwards, noticably closer, telling them that the men had now moved onto their staircase. They immediately went into overdrive. It was like some dreadful crazed comic sketch as Castiel's eyes went as wide as saucers and Gabriel literally bellowed with laughter.

"To me, to you!" He choked out, laughing harder.

"Gabriel!" Castiel screeched in terrified fury. They heard voices as the men must have heard them. Castiel grabbed Gabriel's arms and forced him to pick up John from the tray. Gabriel knew better than to question his brother's actions as he giggled like a schoolgirl, if anyone was goood in a real crisis, it tended to be Cassie. He placed Gabriel ont he banister of the rail, made Gabriel hold John's arms around his waist whilst Castiel sat behind John and clung to them both.

"Seriously?!" Gabe shrieked and Castiel let out a strangled sound that Gabriel could only describe as, 'this is the stupidest thing we've ever done but I don't want to die so yes, we are going to slide down this bansiter with an unconscious man.'

"FOR GLORY!" Gabriel screamed as he let his feet raise from the floor and they all immediately surged forwards, flying down the rail, constantly falling off. At one point Gabriel fell off and flew straight into the wall, causing his head to bleed, but wasted no time in climbing back onto the rail and flying onwards.

As they neared the bottom, the lobby came into view and they all knew what was coming as Gabriel began to scream and had to remind himself not to let go of John. Castel had never wanted Dean more than this moment as he gave a loud shout and they all soared with the force off of the end of the rail, landing very painfully in a huge heap. John seemed to stir but didn't fully become conscious. Gabriel's head was pounding as he struggled to keep his vision form doubling and Castiel suddenly saw two uncomfortably large men come charging downt he stairs.

"Gabriel!" He shouted as he grabbed a nearby potted plant to defend himself. Gabriel jumped to his feet, adrenaline now pumping he unsheathed his trowel once more and brandished it like a sword.

"On guard!" He cried, lunging forward as the two scarily large gentlemen had the decency of mind to look genuinely confused before splitting up, one taking Castiel, the other, Gabriel. John was still lying out cold by the door. Castiel let go of his inhibitions as he relaised his only tools were the object of surprise and a potted plant and he was going to work them as much as he could. With a warrior cry he leapt forwards, attacking the bald box of a man, taking out his legs and he went crashing to the floor.

Gabriel was engaged in a wild battle of wits in a trowel vs fist fest and was zellously crying with each blow. If he was going to be killed with a trowel in a building firm, he was going to do it in style. He finally managed to get in some sort of head shot and the man staggered backwards, with a second blow he was on his back.

"Gabriel, trowel!" Castiel cried, dropping his plant as Gabe threw his gardening weapon to his brother who shadowed his previous actions and after another minute or so, miraculously, the two large men were on the floor. Castiel stared at the trowel in his hand before looking to his brother.

"I would like to request one of these for my birthday." He said absently and Gabriel laughed shakily in relief as his pulse still jumped.

"Let's roll, Cassie." And they both grabbed a now half conscious but still incoherent John and hauled him outside and to Gabriel's car and Castiel was thankful he'd caught the bus so he didn't have to leave a vehicle out there. They packed John into the back seat and strapped him in, very aware of the fact they'd basically abducted someone. Gabriel sped the car away and when they were at a safe distance burst into laughter.

"That was the most awesome thing ever!" And he held out his fist to Castiel who hesitated before relenting and bumping it gently with his own.

"Novak's, brothers, partners in crime!" Gabriel said in a voice over type tone and Castiel started to feel sick.

"We're felans! We assaulted two men and abducted a third, who also happened to be assaulted, all with a trowel!"

"Cassie, chill. They don't know who we are, they won't find us. We got John. We're not dead. All in all I say it was a success." Gabriel reassured with another breathy laugh, still shell-shocked.

"So, where to? Dean-o?"

"No!" Castiel jumped in instantly and bit his lip.

"I have a feeling he's going to be very unhappy when he discovers what's happened, I think it'd be best if we got Sam on side first." He said afterwards and Gabriel only nodded, unable to slow his heart beat.

As they reached Gabe's apartment where Sam was staying at home in for the day and parked outside, Gabriel was still a little shaken and skittish but Castiel was purely nervous now. Gabriel leapt outt of the car and he and Cas dragged John up the stairs and Sam gawped when he opened the door and saw them. Castiel pushed past him and dumped John onto the sofa in the living room and went back into the hall, where Sam and Gabriel had wasted no time in getting into a blazing row.

However Sam couldn't stay angry at Gabriel for very long at all, seeing he was in a state.

"Are you okay, though?" He asked begrudgingly, not wanting to let Gabe off the hook so easily but unable to help himself in this instance.

"That was just so stupid, Gabe!" He cut in before Gabriel could say anything and was all hands, checking his head, his hands, his eyes, not quite liking the state he found them in.

"How did you get away from those men?" He asked, concern and curiosity painting his tone.

"I fought them with a trowel." He said simply, holding it up with a small smile and Sam huffed a laugh and pulled him into an embrace.

"You'd be the worst superhero ever. No one would want Gardening Man to save them." Sam muttered into Gabe's hair.

"You would." He retorted and Sam laughed again.

"Yeah, I would." And he kissed him quickly before sighing and pulling away, much to Gabe's disappointment as he suddenly felt unstable again.

Meanwhile, Castiel was contemplating how to break it to Dean. He decided the blow would be best served virtually first and pulled out his phone to text him.

_I need you. Castiel._

**U Ok?**

Was the reply.

_Yes, I'm alright, we have your Father. He's unconscious but okay. I believe Gabriel has a concussion as there was an incident involving two men. Could you please come over to Gabriel's apartment? Please don't be too angry. Castiel._

**Stay there.**

Was the only reply. Castiel gulped. He hadn't mentioned the fact that his side was bruising heavily from a couple of hits from the large bald man back at the building firm. The last thing he wanted was to make Dean more concerned than necessary, or more angry, although that might prove difficult. He just prayed Dean wouldn't be too upset. He only wanted to give him back his Father.

**A/N: Definite destiel fluff next chapter. Please review it helps me out so much. Thank you to everyone who has already and I saw its nearly 100 reviews which is crazy, wow, thanks so much for all the amazing support it's made writing this so much fun and I love you all. Let me know what you thought, or what you want to see or just anything you want to say in a review, I lvoe to hear from you. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Daddy Does

**A/N: You guys, 100 reviews this is crazy, all the support has been amazing and you're all the reason I carry on writing this, thank you again I'm so grateful. Okay, so as a celebration-y thing for 100 reviews after this chapter, if you review and tell me what you think and then describe a character of your own (name, age, gender, key personality traits, etc) and I will add them in to the next/future chapters! Also in this chapter I apologise, I kind of got a load of Dad feels. Anyway this is really exciting, okay enjoy!**

Sam was in the bedroom with Gabriel, attempting to get him to sleep off his concussion seeing as he just flat out refused to go to the hospital. John was still out cold on the couch, unaware of everything happening around him. Castiel paced the hall.

Dean was going to be angry, or would he be upset, maybe just maybe he might be surprised but reasonable.. Yeah, no. Just then, John stirred.

"John? Are you conscious?" Castiel asked warily and was greeted with a loud groan as the older man heaved himself into a sitting position, hand cradling the back of his head. John looked around him, at Castiel, frowning and then jumping to attention.

"What's happening? Where are they?" Castiel leapt over to catch a spinning John and lowered him back to the couch. "John, John, calm down, there's no one here but us, Sam and Gabriel are here too." Castiel reassured, as calmly as he was able.

"Castiel? I, I don't understand, what's going on? And how in the hell did you find me?" He croaked. Castiel looked away as he stood, his wringing hands a tell tale for his guilty conscience.

"Gabriel's somewhat nefarious connections are a tale for another day. John, you need to make amends with Sam and Dean." He started and John sighed heavily.

"Then you've had a wasted.. kidnap, I guess. They don't want me around, son." He recited as if it were obvious and Castiel snapped. He was sick of all this Winchester bullshit. John was going to lose both of his sons and potentially irreparably damage their ability to trust anyone, all because he couldn't muster the effort to make a stand and show he'd changed and was willing to change!

"I'm not your son! You have two sons already! But if you don't do something now, you won't for much longer! Don't you understand? This is bigger than some petty stubborn feud! You owe these boys a Father! You don't get to opt out, you step up!" He growled, surprising himself at his own hostility, but he wasn't about to apologise for it.

Sam closed the door with a quiet click and moved away from his eavesdropping position to sit on the bed and lean back against the headboard, wondering why he was crying. He never cried really anymore. Gabriel shifted when the bed creaked under a new weight and looked to the other man. He immediately sat up and turned Sam's chin to get him to look at him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Not a trace of a joke or a smile, it was all pure concern and it nearly made Sam smile. Sam wiped away the few tears that had annoyingly managed to escape.

"Nothing, I mean I just, nothing." Sam looked down to his hands but Gabriel lowered his head, forcing Sam to meet his eye.

"Did something happen?" He asked, eyes narrowing now but Sam was already shaking his head.

"No, kinda the opposite. I, uh, I can't face him. I don't know why but I just can't." He raked a hand through his hair. Gabriel frowned but didn't push it as he stood up from the bed, still not confident on his feet.

"Gabe, what're you doing?" Sam queried but Gabriel just stumbled out of the room. John and Castiel looked up when they heard Gabe walk out of the room.

"Gabriel, you're not well." Castiel scolded.

"Cram it, Cassie, this can't wait." He responded and then turned to John.

"Okay, pal, let's get something straight, I don't like you one bit, don't think Cassie's too fussed about you either, in fact this isn't exactly your fan club, but you're gonna have to suck it up, stow your crap, and buck up, okay? You hurt Sammy and that's one hell of a dangerous first impression to make on me. Did I rashly beat you round the back of the bead with a trowel, perhaps, did I enjoy it more than necessary, maybe, but I hope we can be big grown up girls about this and put that behind us. You're gonna make it up to those boys, it's not gonna take a day, it'll take months, maybe longer, I can't exactly figure that out right now as my head is kinda on a trampoline or something." He laughed oddly and Castiel decided it was time for him to return to bed.

"By the way, Sammy doesn't wanna see you today, but you disappear and I swear to God I'll hunt you down and unleash the force of an entire garden centre, I hope I make myself clear." And with that he was efficiently shoved back into he bedroom. Castiel looked ashen, unsure how much more he could take and Dean hadn't even arrived yet. As if on cue John spoke up, and Castiel didn't miss how not even a comment was made on Gabe's actions or words. "So, where is he?" John said, wise enough to sound worried.

"Dean is, uh, he'll be here shortly, I expect." There was a silence before Castiel spoke, not even looking up to do so.

"Please do not screw this up, I thought you were a decent man once, prove me right."

"Thank you for this, Castiel."

"Don't thank me, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for them, for him." And with that Castiel left the room to resume pacing the corridor. Just enough time for Castiel to start feeling sick again and the door rattled with keys before Dean walked in. He didn't even look at Cas as he brushed past him and Castiel's heart clenched. Dean entered the lounge, gave a short, sharp laugh at his Father sitting bedraggled on the couch and he pulled out the small wrapped package John had given him at the door last time and threw it to John who promptly caught it before walking out of the room to go to the kitchen. John just nodded to himself, unsure if he'd expected anything different. This was Dean's ultimate fall back setting, shut down.

Castiel followed him cautiously into the kitchen. Dean leaned against the kitchen counter, eyes fixed straight ahead of him as Castiel walked in. He absently took in the flashy marble counters and modern cooking appliances, no doubt courtesy of Gabe's raise. Dean looked oddly domestic in such a setting. "Dean... I,"

"You promised me." Dean said stonily and the harshness of his tone made Castiel shudder.

"I, I know, but-"

"You went too far this time, Cas." His voice still deadpan, no hint of anything else but anger and indifference made Castiel's eyes fill up as he bit his lip. His throat was tight ad he spoke.

"I just wanted-"

"Yeah, you wanted, you thought. This was never about you."

"Dean, I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, me too." Dean vacated the room, taking specific care to not touch Castiel ad he left. Castiel shuddered with a silent sob.

"I want you gone. You're coming back on the first of next month, you don't show up and I don't want you to ever contact any of us again." Dean explained in a strained tone to his Father. John cleared his throat as he got to his feet steadily at last.

"I'll be there, son." He slowly raised a hand to Dean's shoulder and Dean just stood incredibly still as he accepted the gesture, hating himself for letting this happen again. John nodded again and then went and let himself out. Dean let out a heavy sigh and Sam emerged with a look on his face that made Dean speak immediately.

"Don't say a word." He rubbed a hand over his face and then examined his brother.

"He say anything to you?" Dean asked then. Sam looked down, ashamed.

"I couldn't face him." He muttered but Dean just nodded, looking frighteningly like his Father and let it be, just as Gabriel had. Sam was confused but grateful that no one was pushing the issue.

"Make sure Cas gets back to mine okay, I can't be around him right now." Sam didn't even have a chance to reply before Dean left also. Castiel's heart sank further than he thought possible when he heard the door close for a second time. He walked back into the living room and Sam gave him a sympathetic expression before it became filled with thought.

"Crap, Cas I kinda can't drive yet, and Gabe's properly whacked out and can't drive. Hold on, I'll call a taxi."

"Don't bother, Sam. It's a waste of money, I'll just walk, it's not very far."

"No, come on, Cas, it's like an hour walk and it's cold out tonight, just let me-"

"Please tell Gabriel I hope he feels better soon." It was no use, Castiel was determined to see himself home.

Dean sat in his room, waiting for Cas. He was nervous as he'd had time to calm down he realised how truly cold he'd been earlier. He turned on his phone to distract himself. Four new messages flashed up onto his phone.

_'Message 1: _

_From: Sam _

_Sorry I didn't know we couldn't drive Cas home, he wouldn't let me call a taxi and has walked it. Give him a break?'_

Dean groaned at the thought of Cas walking back on his own but from the time the message was sent he realised that there was no point in going to pick him up now.

_'Message 2:_

_From: Gabe _

_Italyd thrise bbbbbbbbbb lollolll'_

Dean couldn't even fathom what that was about, concussed Gabriel was apparently grammatically incoherent.

_'Message 3: _

_From: Rosie _

_Sam just texted me what had happened with Cas, don't be too hard on him, you know he was only trying to help you xx'_

He hated how she always seemed to be right.

_'Message 4:_

_From: Adam _

_I keep getting these emails from Mrs Milton like chain mails, 'don't send this on and you'll die tonight', should I be worried?'_

Adam, oblivious as always.

He heard the door open and was relieved that Cas was back and okay but didn't move from his place. It was late now but Castiel never came to bed, Dean heard the clink of cutlery and wondered hopefully if he'd bring in two cups of coffee and they could talk things out. He knew he was being a coward and a jerk but he didn't know how to say sorry properly and so instead he hid. As midnight came and went and Dean still couldn't sleep he swallowed his pride and admitted defeat, leaving the safe haven of his bedroom, which, on an unrelated note, was uncomfortably empty without Cas. As he looked to the couch, expecting to see his boyfriend he frowned and panicked slightly when Cas wasn't there.

He went into the kitchen and breathed out heavily when he saw the other man asleep in the corner of the kitchen, packets of cold & flu soothing remedies strewn along the surfaces and tissues in a pile on the side. Castiel's nose was pink and his head looked a little sweaty. Dean crouched in front of him and put a hand to his forehead and made a noise when he felt it was unusually hot. He'd somehow contracted a cold very quickly and looked far too pale.

Dean braced himself and pulled Castiel to his feet before carefully half lifting, half dragging him to bed, he hadn't the energy to properly lift him. Castiel felt unnervingly limp and Dean just wanted to get him tucked up in bed and better. He aided Cas in shedding unnecessary layers and settling him into the sheets. By this time Castiel had half way woken up but was clearly really unwell.

"I'm sorry, Dean." He whispered, his throat constricting under strain. Dean shushed him and brushed his hair off of his face.

"We can talk about this another time, man, don't worry." Castiel nodded but didn't look in the least reassured. Dean saw his distress and without caring about catching anything dipped down and dragged a long, luxurious kiss, pulling softly at Castiel's lips with his own and then moved away a fraction, his breath on Cas' lips as he stared unflinching into Castiel's eyes.

"I love you, understand?" And that was that, it never took much and Castiel was utterly at ease and relaxed totally into Dean. They were okay.

**A/N: Yeah hope this was okay, I just had a brain wave for my next chapter which will be lighter and fun and I'm going to work and then straight back to write it! :D This will kind of be continued but not immediately, a few chapters in between I think :) Please review it helps me so much and don't forget to give me characters and I'll add them into the next/future chapters! Thank you again for 100 reviews! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Pint-Sized Party Crashers

**A/N: Hey, it's the holidays now so that means more updates, on both of my fics. I haven't forgotten about John or the gift, I'm using it in future chapters, also the characters you guys sent me in reviews, each will be used in separate chapters so I can do them justice and not just have a billion characters and all should be used more than once after being introduced. Anyway, thought we need some fluff after the heartbreaking spn, hope you guys like it, review and let me know it helps me out millions :)**

Dean was on top form at the counter that Monday morning. Pricing, chatting, cooking, making, laughing, listening, cleaning, counting, answering, always quick, always service with a smile, always half-waiting for the satisfying 'Mmmm' that came after his customers took their first bite/sip that reassured him of his good quality service.

Dean had always had the occasional flirty customer who'd try and charm him for a free cake or his number and often he'd have played along because, hey, he was a crowd pleaser, but there was never any need anymore. He never felt the craving for attention and the need to satisfy it with suggestive conversations for cheap thrills. He used to constantly thrive on only the promise of meeting up after his shift with a near stranger and sharing a night or even an hour of meaningless lust only to be pushed away in the back of his self loathing mind as he gained one more waste of intimacy and closed himself off more to the world.  
And then Cas had walked into his shop. All nervous speech and intriguing behaviour.

Dean smiled fondly at the memory of Castiel blushing and stuttering at his counter, coming into his shop early just so they could talk for longer. Dean had to work for his fleeting but more than worth it smiles. Cas had immediately struck him as intelligent and a rare gem of a human in his naive indifference and no judgement approach to life. He used to talk about his passions and be genuinely interested in Dean's, even though he felt more than mundane and pale in comparison but Castiel seemed to hang onto every word like it was the last he'd ever hear. Dean remembered right from the get go seeing those blue eyes and wild hair and knowing he wasn't going to forget them in a hurry.

He looked forward to closing and getting back to wrap his arms around Cas, to talk about nothing, to watch , to order in and be perfectly content with each other.

The clock informed him it was just about an acceptable time to close up for a Monday. He pulled on his jacket as he grabbed his keys off of the counter and locked up quickly after surveying that everything was in its right place.  
Driving to Cas' office he began to get really excited as he went over the surprise again in his head hoping Castiel would like it. Dean went in and asked the receptionist for Mr. Novak's office and she helpfully pointed him to the fifth floor. Taking the elevator he reached it after a minute or two and walked down a hallway with lots of intimidating and important looking call rooms and finally reached an impressively varnished wooden door labelled 'C. Novak'. He knocked twice and Cas' voice called out a weary sounding, 'Yes?'. Dean entered the room and Castiel was hunched over his desk looking tired and ancy and didn't look up when Dean came in, probably expecting someone else.

He quickly made his way round the desk, grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him hurriedly, startling him.

"Wha- Dean?!" He squawked as he was dragged along at a surprising speed, which was a stark contrast to hours sitting at a desk and it made him dizzy and he could barely see beyond the stars in his eyes but trusted Dean not to let him run into anything.

They reached the elevator, luckily, without incident or encounter upon anyone else. Dean pushed Castiel in and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Dean, what's-" The doors closed and Dean caught Castiel's lips in a wild and passionate kiss. Castiel made a noise of pleasant surprise as he was pushed up against the back of the elevator, Dean's arm an anchor pulling Castiel as close as they could possibly get as his other hand grew tangled in Cas' hair.

Castiel's arms hadn't resisted and clung to Dean's arms and shoulders and hair and face and neck and torso and anywhere just to keep him close. Dean needed to get to the buttons in the elevator but couldn't physically bring himself to part his lips from the other man's. Keeping their lips entwined he pulled on Cas' tie, pulling him along with him as he stumbled backwards arm outstretched as he fumbled for the buttons and finally found what he was searching for, as he pulled and the elevator came to a jarring halt and sent them flying into the side and Dean laughed into Cas' mouth as Castiel grinned and then continued exploring Dean's.

Slipping his hand inside Cas' suit jacket, Castiel shivered in pleasure at the contact and his heart jumped as he matched Dean's movements much to Dean's delight. They eventually managed to stop making out like hormone crazed teens and left the elevator.

The young receptionist smiled mischievously at the sight of the two ruffled men appearing, flushed, out of breath and hand in hand from the elevator and Dean winked at her, drawing a giggle which made Castiel turn a deep shade of red and hit him on the arm.

They rushed out of the building laughing like loons and kissing like it was going out of fashion and it was this exact spontaneous behaviour that made Cas love Dean so much. Nothing was ever predictable in the general sense of the word and it was electrifying to live with a lit flame like Dean, never the same way twice. They went to have a picnic but it rained like hell so they ate at the first fancy restaurant they could find which turned out to be ridiculously expensive and they were completely underdressed but Dean didn't care and Castiel was on some sort of 'Dean high' - like a sugar rush only sweeter.

They drove around and Dean rushed out of the impala to catch a balloon that was dwindling low in the air from the rain, by chance, and it was the blue of Cas' eyes. They went to a sweet shop and got thrown out for having a food fight. They went to a pet shop and Dean frowned at some animals but couldn't help but admit the Andrex puppy was some cute shit, or maybe it was just that Cas was playing with it like an excitable child. They bought a goldfish and Castiel named it Jiminey even though Dean clearly pointed out that, that's a name for a cricket but Castiel had begged and how could he refuse that face?

They went to the movies and watched a horror but Castiel hated it so they ran out and sneaked into a different screen and watched a rom com and Dean did not hold onto Cas' hand and sniff when Meg Ryan said yes, okay?

They threw popcorn at people and then hid behind the seats and made out and lost themselves in everything they loved in the other person.

When they finally made their way home they were secluded in their own personal bliss and Castiel had thanked Dean for showing him such a wonderful time and Dean had bowed like a gentleman, lame maybe but he couldn't bring himself to care when he saw the look on Cas' face, like he'd won the lottery on Christmas.

When they reached the door to Dean's place they were confused to see Sam, a fiery red head and several small missiles of children, and an older one standing still, running in circles as if they were getting paid to, the red head had her back turned trying to catch them.

"..Sammy? I know you always wanted a cheaper by the Dozen 3 but, uh, you don't think making it yourself is a bit much?" He laughed hopefully and Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his classic 'if-you-love-me-you-would' smile and Dean narrowed his eyes at him and then in turn at the bundle of offspring leaping and yelping like they were gazelles or something.

"Please tell me these aren't yours?" He gestured to the general company and Sam snorted as Castiel hit his arm lightly in a way of unapproving reproof.

"Dean, I need a favour," Sam began.

"I'll bet, what's going on, Sammy?"

"Dean, Cas, this is my friend, Amy." Upon being introduced the red head turned around revealing a jovial and pretty, if a little tired, face. She smiled lightly as her eyes zoned in and locked onto Dean and she visibly gulped and cast her eyes away with an embarrassed smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet any friend of Sams, nice to meet you, I'm Castiel." He informed politely and she smiled at him happily.

"What's up, I'm Dean." He said conversationally and she smiled wider without realising.

"Hey, it's great to meet you guys at last, Sam talks about you a lot at college. I'm so grateful for this, I'll owe you forever." She said gratefully and Dean nodded with a pointed smile in Sam's direction and Sam winced as he recognised his brother's 'sleep-with-one-eye-open' eyes.

"Okay so they all have to be in bed by eight thirty except for Anna over there, she's allowed to ten thirty. But the younger ones tend to get up in the night." As she introduced each child she caught their shoulder to stop them or pointed to the two that the eldest was holding in her arms.

"Michael and Luke, helpfully twins. Raf, Uri and Zach, and that's from youngest to oldest. The twins like to fight sometimes and always want to do something dangerous, usually to each other, and the others just need a firm hand. Anna usually keeps them in check anyway so I don't think you'll have too many problems."

"Wow, er, are they all yours?" Dean asked tactfully and Amy's eyes nearly burst out of her skull.  
"Wh- No, no, no, no, no, of course not, no, no, absolutely not. They're my brother-in-law's but he's a single Dad and works a lot and I usually child mind but me and Sam have this massive lecture for some finals. Jeez, what you trying to say, these hips look like baby givers to you, pal?" She winked as she naturally grew more confident. It was in her nature to adjust pretty damn quickly.

Dean was painfully hot but she wasn't one to be phased for long and he sure as hell was cute with Castiel. Dean spluttered for a second before Sam laughed and elbowed Amy gently in the ribs and she snapped back to reality.

"Right, yeah, we need to get going but we'll pick them up later or tomorrow morning, okay? They'll be good as gold, won't you guys?" There was a murmer of disagreement and she laughed and winked at Dean and Castiel.

"Thanks so much! By the way, collapsible cots are a life saver!" She laughed and hugged them both quickly, surprising Castiel and amusing Dean.

"Yeah, we owe you one." Sam said with a sheepish smile.

"You'll bet your ass you do." Dean murmered just loud enough for Sam to hear.

All too soon they were gone leaving Dean and Castiel, somehow with six kids. Castiel shrugged at Dean with a small smile.

"Okay, kids, who's up for ice cream, crap food and tv?" Dean announced and a roar of happiness erupted in victory from the children.

"You get them inside, I'll take the twins." Dean said, surprisingly chipper and Castiel smiled and ushered the other children inside.

Michael and Luke couldn't have been much older than two years old and looked startlingly alike. They were both a little chubby with baby fat but still had strikingly angular features on closer inspection. Dean easily lifted the two bundles from a grateful Anna and then saw a changing bag that was thankfully left by the front door. He was relieved that Amy had the presence of mind to remember the essentials.

Two hours in and Castiel was terrifyingly out of his comfort zone whereas Dean was shockingly cool and collected as he received a face paint makeover and had his arms tatooed with felt tips from infant artists.

The older kids started to settle a little as they stuck on some rubbish tv for them to gawp at for a while and Dean and Castiel each hoisted a sleeping twin up from the floor and carried them to the master bedroom. They'd discovered what Amy had meant by the collapsible cots that they'd found in the huge changing bag. Michael had gone down like a little angel but Luke was kicking off in Castiel's arms like a tiny devil.

Dean took him gently from Castiel's arms and hushed him, humming Smoke On The Water as he rocked him melodically for a while. Castiel watched, amazed, as the classic rock soothed the child.

"Okay, if I put you down, are you gonna be a man about it?" He asked Luke quietly as he lowered him into the cot beside his brother. They both remained silent and Dean smiled as he turned to Cas who was wearing a curious expression on his face.

"What?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head.

"You're very good at that, that's all." Dean shrugged, feeling scrutinised, not negatively just quite closely.

"I.. I think you will make an excellent Father." Castiel said in a sure voice and Dean replied without thinking.

"Will? I'm don't think I'm ever gonna have a chance of being a Dad." It was an offhand comment that he didn't think twice about, however it seemed to really hit home with Castiel.

"Is that... Do you want to be?" He asked, nonchalant.

"I dunno, I guess I never really thought about it that much. Come on, let's get back to the kids." Dean kissed Castiel soundly for a few seconds before smiling and walking out of the room and Castiel remained, thoughts whirring around his head.

Ideas, fears, hopes, dreams. Kids? Was that even an option? They weren't even married yet. Wait, yet? Where had that come from? Wow. He glanced back over to the sleeping twins and smiled to himself. He wasn't sure of anything but he was sure of Dean. They'd figure something out.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope I amy how you wanted, she'll get more sassy with time hahah. Does anyone want more chapters with the kids driving them crazy, or maybe Sam and Gabe handling them? Let me know and I'll throw stuff in for you :) More updates soon but please review it helps me out so much! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Good Morning Daddy

A/N: I know, people are sending out search parties, I am still alive but I've graduated now! I'm on study leave for six weeks which means I can actually update regularly again! I have to write all these up on paper and then copy them up onto my kindle which takes a long time but is worth it for the product, I hope you all enjoy this chapter which preludes another and the next chapter should be up relatively quickly.  
Dean awoke to a loud clatter from the kitchen. He quickly established that Castiel was no longer in bed with him. Gathering himself he went to investigate, tripping over his own feet in the dark. When he opened the bedroom door, having noted the time to be three minutes past 2 in the morning, the sight in front him made him smirk considerably with affection.

In the centre of the living room was Castiel, sprawled out, asleep with Raf, Uri and Zach sleeping on various places across his body. All being sound asleep made Dean question whathad made the noise that had woken him up. Moving into the kitchen he saw Anna stood forzen like a rabbit in the headlights, staring at him with a jar of peanut butter in one hand and a spoon in the other which had clearly just been rinsed, she must have dropped it.

"Hungry?" He asked, bemused. She gulped with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I, er, it's just kind of a thing I do when I miss my Dad..." She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Okay, I didn't even know we had any peanut butter," Dean noted absently. In fact,he was sure that, like him, Cas didn't even like peanut butter.

"Oh, uh, actually I kinda brought it with me." Anna said quietly and Dean paused, assuming he was missing something.

"What like a boy scout thing?" He asked and Anna snorted.

"When I was little my Dad used to let me have spoonfuls of peanut butter with him, it was like our secret thing. I dunno, kind of makes me feel better. Just a stupid habit really, dumb, I know." She brushed off with an attempt of nonchalance but Dean just shook his head.

"Nah, I used to miss my Dad all the time," Dean said with an understanding smile as his eyes flickered hesitantly to the box left unopened on the windowsill but he quickly disregarded it.

"So, what's life life with five kid brothers?"

"Crowded." She remarked with a tactical smirk and Dean laughed.

"I'll bet. So... where's your Dad at, if you don't mind the question."

"He works a lot...Well all the time really. Flying all over, I never really see him. I just wish he was around for the boys, they tend to go off the rails, they could use a little guidance, I guess." She sighed.

"They've got you looking out for them, something tells me they'll be just fine." She smiled at him somewhat sadly and it was Dean's turn to sigh.

"Alright, time for you to get some sleep." He instructed as he safely screwed the lid back onto the peanut butter jar and took the spoon off of her. She yawned as if on cue, said goodnight and went to bed.

Dean returned his attention to Castiel and his captors. One by one he lifted him from their human mattress and into their made up beds in the guest bedroom. He came back into the lounge and nudged Castiel gently and when he didn't stir he blew cold air onto Cas' neck making him shudder into consciousness.

"Hey,"He scolded with fatigue and Dean smirked.

"I've put the kids back to bed, why didn't you get me up to help, man?" Dean asked lightly as he pulled Castiel to his feet.

"I wanted to see if I was, well, if I was as good as you," His cheeks coloured slightly and Dean smiled in confusion.

"Good at what?" He chuckled. Castiel flushed a little more as he shifted his feet.

"At... at being a Father." He said quietly, finding a sudden fascination with the floor. Dean's stomach dropped a little at his statement.

"Oh, Is that, I mean, do you-" His voice cracked as he continued.

"Do you want that, to have kids, I mean," He said shakily as his heart beat increased slightly. Castiel's head rose as he searched Dean's eyes quizzically.

"I am not asking anything of you, Dean." He said gently, his eyes giving nothing away. Dean cleared his throat, trying to dislodge the embarrassing amount of panic stuck there.

"You're not."

"No."

There was a brief silence.

"I wouldn't ask that of you." Castiel added. Dean felt a pang of guilt as he understood the hidden undertone of Cas' words. He didn't want to ask Dean for something that he couldn't give, for multiple reasons.

"Are you okay with that? Honestly?" Dean asked, his voice betraying him as his fear of the answer leaked through. These seemed to strike some kind of chord within Cas who waited until Dean was looking at him and smiled reassuringly, not breaking eye contact.

"All I require is you, Dean. Nothing is vital but you." He spoke with an air of finality and then took Dean's hand as they went back to bed.

The next morning was not exactly the morning either of them had expected.

"Okay you sugar daddys, up and at 'em, get your asses outta' bed!"  
To Dean's unmasked annoyance Gabriel was for some reason bouncing on the end of their bed with excitement.

"Family meeting in the lounge, you have thirty seconds to get out of bed or I'll get you out myself." Gabriel sang. Dean had already had enough and Castiel was not exactly to be described as a morning person. Dean grabbed a pack of half-eaten mints lying on the bedside cabinet eating one himself and handing one to Castiel who knew whatit meant and fought with a smile as he ate his mint.

"Gabriel, I swear to God, if you dont get the hell out of here I will jump your brothers bones in front of you." He growled and Gabriel narrowed his eyes, watching a sly smile appear on his little brother's face as he tried not to laugh.

"You're bluffing." He said slowly.

"I wouldn't put money on it." He said as he pulled Castiel closer to him and went to kiss him. Gabriel spluttered and shrieked as he near enough ran from the room in disgust.

Castiel lost it and burst into laughter and Dean grinned down at him. Dean bit his lip as his eyes flickered to Cas' lips and Cas' heart stuttered slightly as he groaned.

"We have to get up, Dean." He said only half-committed as Dean dipped his head slowly, catching Cas' lips with his own sweetly and barely there. It was dizzying and rare for Dean to be so openly intimate and Castiel really did want to enjoy it.

"Dean," He dragged out the word.

"We really do have to-" A silencing kiss, and another and another. Dean's eyes appeared curious, experimental. He pulled his lips across Castiel's jaw drawing a whimper.

"Damn it, Dean," Castiel breathed, biting down on his lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

Dean continued his exploration as he pressed his lips oh so slowly down Cas' neck, some gentle, some harder, others barely a breath, ghosting down his throat. As he reached the base of Cas' neck he grazed his teeth ever so gently along Dean's collar bone and Castiel's usually gruff tone raised an octave as he cried out slightly and Dean quickly hushed him with a light kiss.

He pulled away from Cas, looked at him for a moment and, seemingly content with his findings, hummed in approval.

"Good morning." And with that he got up and left the room, leaving Castiel out of breath, bewildered and now newly filled with lust on the bed.

"That it is."He croaked to an empty room.

He got out of bed, had a very brief, cold, shower and got dressed in his work clothes.

There was a rabble of people in their living room. All the kids were up, Gabriel and Sam each holding one of the twins who were desperately trying to escape their tower prisons to rage war against their brother.

"About time, bro." Gabriel laughed.

"Before he says anything, I just want you to know, I had no part in this." Sam prepared and Castiel exchanged a look with Dean (which still made him shiver slightly pleasantly).

"It's take your kids to work day!" Gabe announced and Sam brought his free hand to his face.

"It's what now?" Dean blanched.

"Sam told me you two were body-guarding-"

"Baby-sitting." Sam interrupted with an eye roll.

"Whatever. Anyway, I thought why don't we make the most of take your kids to work day and bring these little bundles of chaos along, huh?"

Me and Cas will take the little three because they look like the most fun, no offence." He added to Anna who just laughed.

"Gabe, what about the twins, I can't bring them to the shop." Dean said and Gabriel waved him off.

"Sam's friend,"

"Amy," Sam prompted.

"Right, Amy. Amy's picking up the twins but says it's a great idea for the others. You cool with spending a day with Deano?" Gabe asked Anna, not bothering to ask names. Anna smiled and nodded and Dean wasn't fussed.

"Good luck with these lot in an office." Dean smirked and went to find his coat.

"How exactly do you propose we keep check of three small, excitable children in an office?" Castiel said, getting flustered at the thought.

"Relax, bro! I've got it all figured out!" He laughed easily and yet put no one at ease. Today certainly would be eventful.


	25. Chapter 25 - Parenting Brothers

**A/N: Right, so I was really excited about having a little fun with this chapter and I've missed writing with Gabe because he's so much fun to write seriously. I hope you guys liked this, I've missed writing a bit of crack too! So sorry about the wait but regular updates should be happening with summer here! Let me know what you think and I will ultimately love you forever!**

After leaving the house, Castiel was already nervous about the events that were to transpire during the course of the day. After somehow obtaining three car seats, Zach, Uri and Raf were strapped into the back of the car making a painful amount of noise as they attempted to make a break for it every time the windows were open.

XXXXXXX

Dean opened the door to the shop, a little confused as to the point of 'Take Your Kids To Work Day'. Switching on the lights and taking down the chairs from the tables he glanced over at Anna who was inspecting the counter of goodies and he smirked.

"Hungry?" He laughed and she smiled, nodding.

XXXXXXX

Arriving at the office was easy enough but getting the kids actually into the building was a different matter entirely.

"Okay, mission ostrich is go." Gabriel said in his 'Agent Novak' voice, prompting an eye roll from Cas.

"Ostrich?"

"Running really fast." Gabriel pointed out as if it were obvious.

"Oh, sweet lord," Cas whispered as he made his way around the car to get the kids out. Gabriel managed to get Uri and Castiel took Raf's hand carefully but firmly to help him from the car, but Zach, who they were quickly realising was the little leader of the tyrannical threesome leapt from the car and, shrieking like a banshee, made his escape.

"Aw, crap!" Gabriel threw Uri under his arm and charged after Zach, ready to tackle him to the ground.

"Gabriel, don't hurt him!" Castiel shouted in reminder. Finally catching him Gabriel fixed a hand to his wrist and dragged the two boys with him.

"Seriously, dude?" He asked Zach who was still grinning.

"Still convinced this was a good idea?" Castiel asked with a sly smirk and Gabriel, unfortunately, grinned.

"Hell yeah, this is gonna' be hilarious!" And with that they made their way into the office. The secretary cooed over the children who stuck out their tongues and threw a jar of pens onto the floor and attacked her physical appearance to the point of which she began to cry.

"I'm really, so sorry." Castiel apologised again as they made their way to the elevator. Once inside, he pressed the button for the fifth floor and turned to the children.

"That was very disobedient of you. That lady was very upset." He attempted to scold them but Raf went straight for the elevator buttons and pressed every single one in a random order and Gabriel burst out laughing as Castiel groaned and it went to every floor except from the fifth.

"Really, Raf? Was that necessary?" Castiel asked, exasperated already.

"No." Raf grinned and Gabriel laughed harder. They at last reached their floor and stepped out but Castiel froze at the distinct lack of other children.

"Gabriel," He hissed.

"There's no other children here! Did you get the day wrong?!" Gabriel rubbed his neck awkwardly with a coy smile as he surveyed the distinct lack of any other children in the office.

"Er, that might be a possibility…" Castiel blanched at his brother.

"Now what do we do?" He shrieked as quietly as he could.

"Relax, bro, okay abort mission ostrich. Mission hedgehog is go!"

"Hedgehog?!"

"Yeah, small and good at hiding," He said, seemingly proud of his own analogy and Castiel raked a hand through his hair, regretting every step he took.

"We cannot be caught with these kids, Gabe!"

"We won't be! Relax, it'll fly by!" Yet again Gabriel's blasé approach to events that were very likely to end in disaster was endlessly frustrating to Castiel.

Castiel took Zach and Gabriel took Uri and Raf and they were to swap over during the day. Castiel, determined to get some work done, provided Zach with colouring utensils and paper and placed him under his large desk as a roomy but hidden place for him to play.

Gabriel, on the other hand, had transformed his office into a play pen, or rather had allowed the other two to do whatever they wanted to. He only had to do about two papers and then his work for that day was done. The noise coming from his office was loud to say the least but everyone in the office was used to Gabriel's antics and didn't care to check. He ducked as a well aimed stapler made its way to hit him in the face.

"Yeah, nice try, mini-me." He laughed and Uri scowled as he picked up some scissors and began carving profanities into the wall. It was incredible how developed they were on street slang for their age, impressive almost in Gabriel's opinion.

"That has two L's in it, Uri," He corrected as he saw that he'd misspelt a swear word on the wall and Uri nodded, correcting his mistake and Gabriel smiled in approval as he saw Raf had discovered permanent marker pens and proceeded to cover himself in them.

"Awesome, Raf. You missed a bit on your nose." Gabriel helped, feeling remarkably paternal. He didn't understand what all the fuss was about, parenting was easy.

XXXXXXX

"I'm boooorrreeeedddd!" Zach whined yet again and Castiel ground his teeth, this routine was growing wearing very quickly.

"I'm aware of that, Zach, and, as I've already informed you, it's only thirty five more minutes until lunch and then you get to switch with your brothers, but until then you'll have to-" Castiel yelped in pain when Zach, having grown bored of this speech bit down hard on his ankle.

"Really, Zach? Have we really digressed to biting? I must say I'm disappointed in your lack of creativity. That's it, I've had enough. Clearly you're a ring leader who misses your posse so let's reunite you before I lose a digit." Castiel babbled, keeping his distance from Zach who was most definitely plotting his escape. Castiel picked up his phone and rang Gabriel's office.

"Hey, bro." Gabriel said, sounding remarkably chirpy considering the level of noise that was coming down the phone.

"Gabriel, I'm going to have to smuggle Zach to you," Castiel hissed conspiratorially down the line, glancing around as if there were cameras in his office. Gabriel snorted down the phone.

"Why're you whispering? Cassie, the lines aren't tapped, this isn't James Bond," He sassed and Castiel glowered down the phone.

"Gabriel, this is all your fault, you know! I'm hiding in my office, being physically assaulted by a minor who shouldn't even be here!" Castiel hissed down the phone.

"Hey, okay! Chill out! Look, bring Zach over here and we'll have an early lunch and then we can ship out and call it an early, alright?" Gabriel reasoned and Castiel huffed in exasperation.

"Fine! But if anything goes wrong I'm holding you responsible." Castiel snapped and Gabe just rolled his eyes and hung up the phone, whooping in approval when Uri managed to throw the hole punch directly out of the window ignoring the smash that came from the floor below.

"Good shot, kiddo!"

Castiel bolted from his office to Gabriel's dragging Zach along with him. When he actually got in the office the debris he found was incredible and yet Gabriel was sitting, happy as ever, at his desk ignoring the chaos around him. Castiel let go of Zach as he quickly pulled the compass Uri had been about to launch at his brother from his hands. Speaking of Raf, Castiel squawked when he saw the little boy balanced precariously on the window ledge, tipping a large container of water out of the window. Rushing over Castiel lifted the boy down.

"Gabriel?!" He shrieked. Gabriel looked to him in quiet bemusement.

"Uri was going to throw a compass at Raf! Raf was on the window! With a bucket! Where did he even get the bucket?! Were you going to intervene or let him go crashing to his death or would you have rather him be impaled on a piece of _non-child proof_ stationery?!" Castiel was getting rather hysterical at this point.

"Jeez, Cas, lighten up! Uri's a rubbish shot, no offence, dude," He added to Uri who waved him off, preoccupied with booby-trapping the door.

"Plus, Raf has the reflexes of a cat, Uri's been chucking stuff bigger than that at him for the past hour, dude just dodges that crap, I dunno' how he does it, freaking ninja," He laughed and Castiel thought he was going to pass out.

"Besides, I wasn't going to take Raf down in the middle of his rain dance, uh, rude. Come on, man, have a little respect for the little guy's beliefs." Gabe scolded disapprovingly at his disbelieving brother.

"Sorry," Gabriel added to Raf who scowled at Castiel looking offended and stalked off to join his brothers. Castiel made another noise of disbelief.

"Oh, you're right though I have no clue where he got that bucket, should probably check into that."

Just as Castiel was about to completely explode in a tuscan coloured fit of rage at his brother's blasé approach to child care when the door flew open to reveal a furious – and very wet, man. Before the explosion of this man, however, booby trap kicked in and a bucket tipped sending a mountain of gluey feathers onto the man in the doorway. The man was a deep shade of scarlet from his rage, Castiel was frozen in fear as the floor below's supervisor seemed to overheat in the doorway.

"Dude, where're they getting all these buckets from?" Gabriel muttered and Castiel turned wide incredulous eyes to his brother who promptly shut up.

XXXXXXX

"He got you what?" Dean asked.

"SUSPENDED!" Castiel yelled storming into the kitchen of the apartment to get something to distract himself.

"Seriously!" Dean turned his glare onto Gabe.

"Gabe!" Sam sounded shocked.

"Hey, I'm suspended too!" Gabriel chimed in and Dean shook his head in warning as he could feel the ice radiating off of his boyfriend in the other room.

"I hate you, Gabriel! This is going to be on my permanent record!" Castiel shouted, completely fuming. Dean had already dropped the kids off who thankfully, when asked how their day was, replied with delirious happiness saying they loved their new 'Uncles' and Anna had, had a great day with Dean, he'd even let her serve a couple of customers who found her bumbling endearing.

"What the hell happened to get you suspended?" Dean asked incredulous, still giving Gabriel evil eyes. Castiel stormed back into the living room, pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

"It was not 'take your kids to work day' at all. Plus he let the kids go crazy, oh and did I mention he let them prank one of our head supervisors because, and I quote, 'they're my prodigies' and let me be the fall guy when all of this happened." Castiel's cheeks went pink with anger as he let his arms fly up at his sides and he stormed out again.

"Wow, dick move." Dean frowned at Gabe before sighing and going after his boyfriend in an attempt to calm him down.

"Gabriel, that was seriously out of line! Why'd you get Cas to take the blame?" Sam scowled and Gabriel rolled his eyes at everyone's dramatics.

"Sammy, I just got promoted, I was trying to be a douche but they'll only give Cassie a little slap on the hand, if it was me I'd have to deal with all the big wigs and that's a pain in the ass." Sam stared at him like he was speaking a different language, a disgusting one at that.

"Wow," Sam let out one humourless laugh.

"What?" Gabriel drawled, uninterested and suddenly Sam was raging.

"I just didn't realise you could be such an asshole," Sam spat out as he grabbed his coat. Gabe's eyes snapped up in confusion.

"What?" He repeated.

"Don't bother coming back until you sort this out with Cas." Sam snapped, shaking his head as he stomped out of the apartment.

"Sam!" Gabriel called after him but the jarring of the door slamming silenced him and he sighed heavily, guilt settling uncomfortably in his stomach. Maybe Sam was right, he had been a bit of a dick.

XXXXXXX

"Cas, hey, hold on a second!" Dean pulled at Cas' arm and he span around in a fury.

"What, Dean? What do you want?!" Castiel snapped, instantly regretting it as it came out harsher than he meant it to and Dean visibly recoiled, hurt shadowing his eyes for a split second before they turned soft again.

"I just wanted to check you're alright." He said a little awkwardly and Castiel's heart melted and he scolded himself for being so aggressive but he'd just been so upset and angry. He surged forward into Dean's arms and found deep relief in burying his head into Dean's chest.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled into Dean's torso and Dean chuckled.

"They work you too hard anyway." He smirked as he pulled Castiel's chin up and kissed him softly with a slight smile as the other man sighed into it.

"Now, judging from the slam of the door, Sam's giving Gabe some of his own medicine and you two do need sort out your crap-"

"But you always 'stow your crap', how come you get the cop out?" Castiel pouted and Dean laughed kissing his hair.

"Because you are wonderful and will do the right thing," He whispered against Cas' lips making him shiver.

"Now go on, consider yourself under house arrest until you make it up, I'm gonna' stay with Sammy." Dean said firmly and Castiel's eyes widened.

"You mean you're not going to be here?" He said with his biggest puppy dog eyes. Dean groaned but called his bluff.

"Nice try but you're not getting me to stay." He smirked at the even bigger pout on Castiel's lips and he kissed it away. After a few minutes of what could only be described as a painfully good goodbye kiss Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug.

"Love you," He mumbled into Cas' hair and with one more chaste kiss he grabbed some stuff and left. Castiel growled at the sight of his traitorous brother on the sofa and slammed off to the bedroom. Gabriel sighed, this was going to take a while.

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait for this chapter but a LOT has happened and my muse for this fic kind of disappeared whilst I was thinking about my other two but just writing this chapter has made me inspired to write more and this story is likely to turn into a bunch of connecting but random one shots that suit my imagination. If you have time and could leave a review to let me know what you thought that would be amazing and would help me incredibly! Also please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes this was written at midnight! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Izzie.**


	26. Chapter 26 - Just Like Me

**A/N: I'm getting back into this fic after a hectic couple of months and have an idea for where I currently want to take it and have no intention of ending it any time soon because it's kind of like my baby now. I needed to get some destiel make out sessions into this, hope you guys don't mind, my muse was just in that sort of place. Thank you for the fantastic response, it's so inspiring and seriously helps me out loads so please continue to let me know what you think in a review!**

Castiel ground his teeth as he lay on his bed, trying to ignore the persistent growling sounds that were erupting from his stomach. So his hunger strike wasn't going so great. Gabriel had only stopped playing ridiculously loud music half an hour ago and was still pattering around so Castiel had no opportunity to make a break for it and get some food just yet.

It had been over a week trapped in a house with his brother and his suspension was for at least three, it was true torture.

With a sigh he relented, he couldn't stop himself any longer; he pulled out his phone and dialled Dean's number. A sleepy voice croaked on the end of the line, understandably, it was two am. Castiel felt a twang of guilt as he spoke.

"Please come home." He whispered and he heard a soft sigh on the other end of the line. Castiel was at the end of his ever shortening tether. Though Gabriel had been civil enough and hadn't pranked him as much as he would've usually, he'd made no attempt at apology and Castiel hadn't slept or eaten properly in three days, he was starting to feel weak and he knew he was being petty but for once he just needed his big brother to step up an be just that. To apologise and mean it, just for his little brother.

"Cas, dude, it's 2 am, why're you calling me now?" Dean muttered, his voice thick from sleep but concerned.

"I haven't slept and my hunger strike isn't working, I'm starting to feel a little ill and Gabriel refuses to apologise. All I want is just to be with you, this is never going to get resolved." Castiel's voice was waning under the strain of being used.

"Cas, why the hell aren't you eating? You need to take care of yourself. Jeez, what're you thinking, you're gonna' make yourself sick!" Dean reprimanded but took a steadying breath as he tried to be less harsh. Cas was so infuriatingly stubborn, reminded him of himself which made him smile.

"Look, man, Gabe's your brother, you two need each other just like I need Sammy. He'll come round. I'm sorry you're stuck on your own but you'll regret it if you don't make up and Gabe needs to see what a jerk he was. Oh, and Sammy is totally pissed at him too if that makes you feel any better," Dean chuckled lightly and Castiel smiled slightly at his attempts to make him feel better. There was a slight silence before Dean spoke again.

"I miss you too."

"I'm sorry," Castiel mumbled, his hear clenching slightly as he realised how inconveniencing this all was for Dean.

"Don't worry about it, in case you hadn't noticed I'm kinda' invested in your happiness," Dean muttered and Cas could almost hear the blush in his awkwardness and it made him smile down the phone.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm so difficult. You're perfect to me."

"Ah, crap, Cas, it's too early for this, man." Dean grumbled, uncomfortable with not being with his boyfriend and could feel himself being tempted back. Castiel chuckled.

"Get some sleep, and eat something! You hear me."

"Yes, sir." Castiel laughed.

"Night."

"Goodnight, Dean."

"I love you, idiot."

And with that the call ended and Castiel slumped back into the pillows, sighing at the empty side of the bed.

XXXXXXX

Gabriel was having trouble with his resolve. Did he know he was in the wrong, of course. But he was, for a better word, suckish, at apologies, and everyone knew it. He didn't like Cas being mad at him but he wasn't overly sure how to fix things and the longer he had to stay in Castiel's Dean-centric universe the more aggravated he became. He missed Sam.

He also knew that Sam was less than pleased with him, he'd left pretty pissed and perhaps part of the reason Gabriel was afraid to make up with Castiel was down to the fact that he'd then have to face Sam again. He figured he owed a whole lot of apologies and it was putting him on edge.

He missed his bed, having Sam wrapped around him in a mixture of elongated limbs and hair, he missed his not-so-secret stash of sweets, his kitchen even. Everything here wasn't right for him, and nothing here was right for Castiel without Dean it appeared. This made for two very grumpy Novak brothers, which was never a winning combination.

XXXXXXX

When the morning came Castiel decided to stick to his promise to Dean and went to get some breakfast, ignoring the pointed look of victory from his stupid older brother.

Aggressively eating a piece of toast he tried desperately to ignore his brother's snooping as he nosed through his and Dean's stuff. Gabriel was having no problem finding his own amusement as he tipped things over, and made a mess and deliberately tried to get on his brother's nerves in an attempt to at least start some form of interaction seeing as he was unaware of any other way to go about doing it.

Castiel tensed when Gabriel made his way to the shelf which had all of Dean's photographs on, he knew for sure if Dean were here all hell would be kicking off. His self-control was waning but he was sure Gabriel had the respect not to break any of these.

Gabriel considered doing something dramatic to get Castiel's attention but he wasn't a total jerk, he'd never smash one of Dean's pictures just to get a rise from Cas. Instead he just snooped some more. Unfortunately, as he attempted to pull a picture from the back to get a look at it he knocked a particular picture from the shelf and was helpless as it plummeted to the floor.

"No!" Castiel leapt to his feet as the glass case shattered. He knew _exactly_ which picture his obnoxious brother had broken. Rushing over his heart dropped as he realised the frame, which he'd bought specifically for Dean to have this picture in for his birthday, was completely ruined. He picked it up, relief filling him when he saw it wasn't torn, but rage quickly followed, dominating as he turned daggers to his brother.

"This is Dean's only picture of his Mother!" Gabriel's face dropped even more.

"It was an accident, Cas, seriously," He stepped forward but with his free hand Castiel shoved him back.

"Why must you insist on breaking everything around you? Is it for any particular reason or simply for your own amusement?" Castiel raged, knowing he was being harsh but he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel tried, his voice betraying him as he gulped it back. Castiel sighed, his rage subsiding as quickly as it'd come, his brother was rarely apologetic let alone guilt-ridden and he instantly felt bad.

"I know you are, but Dean's going to be upset... Gabriel, you've got to understand that there's a line, you could've cost me my job! You may have caused a fracture in your own relationship, you can't lose Sam, he's good for you, as you are for him when you're in the right place." Castiel said, calming with every passing second as his brother slumped.

Castiel got the dustpan and brush to clear up the broken glass and frame remnants before sitting with his brother.

"I am really sorry, Cassie," Gabriel said sincerely and Castiel smiled at his brother.

"I forgive you, I know you never meant any real harm," Castiel replied warmly, the first piece of civility for a while.

"I think Sam hates me now." Gabriel said numbly and Castiel's eyes turned sympathetic.

"You just need to show him you're still the person he fell in love with," Castiel explained simply and Gabriel groaned.

"Ugh, how does Dean put up with you being all lovey-dovey all the time," He joked and Castiel gave a small telling smile.

"He finds it endlessly irritating but also seems to think it's 'cute'," Gabriel laughed at his brother's use of air quotes as his face screwed up in confusion over how he could ever be described as cute in any way.

"Alright, I guess we'd better call those giant guys of ours," Gabriel grumbled and Castiel nearly snorted at that description but it fell flat when he remembered he would have to tell Dean about his photo.

XXXXXXX

They heard the rattle of keys and Castiel's heart jumped excitedly at the sound of Dean coming home and he ran to the door as soon as it opened. Dean laughed as Cas ran into his arms and he held him tightly, breathing in the distinctly Castiel scent he'd missed so much. Pulling away he smiled down at his boyfriend but Castiel had already begun to feel wary. Dean frowned as he saw Cas' hesitance.

"Hey, what's up, thought you wanted me to come back," He joked lightly but his brow furrowed further when Castiel avoided his eye.

"Cas?" Dean tried again but before Castiel could speak Gabriel came into view, looking definitely guilty. He glanced over Dean's shoulder and visibly deflated at the lack of moose in the doorway, however it wasn't unexpected.

"Dean, I, uh, I kinda' broke the frame on the picture of your Mom," He said slowly, feeling uneasy. Dean froze for a second as he processed this information and suddenly was seeing red.

"You did what?" He growled and Gabriel stuttered.

"The picture's okay just a little bent but the frame is wrecked, sorry," He knew what was coming and wasn't disappointed. Dean marched over and punched him in the face. He was debating a second blow when he felt Castiel tugging at his arm and he allowed himself to be pulled away, completely fuming. Castiel stood in front of him, arms raised like someone stepping into a bull's enclosure as he kept eye contact.

"Dean, calm down, please," Gabriel swiftly left the room, knowing when to give someone space at least.

"Cas, that's my only picture of her!" Dean yelled, furious.

"I know, I know it is, but the picture's fine, I promise." Castiel assured, still sensing the waves of fury crashing from Dean subsiding.

"You bought me that frame, Cas!" Dean said, sounding a little more upset than angry now and Castiel knew he was succeeding in calming him down. He smiled as he walked to him and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

"I'll buy you another," He said with a slow, deep kiss that was extremely distracting. Dean pulled away, attempting to keep his train of thought.

"But-" Castiel cut him off with another kiss, this time pushing closer and moaning into Dean's mouth. He smirked inwardly, knowing he was playing dirty but he'd missed Dean a lot so this was overdue. Dean groaned as he pulled away again.

"That's not f-" Castiel went all out this time, kissing him passionately he pulled Dean with him as he walked backwards allowing himself to be pushed back against the wall with force, raking his hands through Dean's hair and pushing against him in the way he knew Dean couldn't resist.

Dean moaned heavily, finding no strength to care about the fact that Cas could play him like a pack of cards with no problem because it felt so damn good. He decided to tease him a little as some form of payback.

He pushed his hips gently against Cas', just enough to make his pulse quicken but not enough to cause any real friction, making Cas whimper slightly and buck his hips, desperate for more. Dean brushed his fingers ever-so-gently down Cas' neck, ghosting down his chest, making him shiver and he rested his hands on Cas' hips, holding them in place as he rubbed tantalising circles into them. Castiel was getting painfully desperate as he tried to push against them, needing more force but Dean just held him in place.

One well placed touch and Castiel cried out in pleasure, breaking Dean's resolve as he lost it and gave Cas as good as he was giving to Castiel's relief. Okay, so Dean knew how to play him too.

He pushed himself up and Dean responded, helping lift him as Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and Dean held him up as close as he could get before stumbling blindly to their bedroom. He kicked open the door and felt dizzy as Castiel didn't give him a break for one second. The collapsed together on the bed. Castiel crawled on top of Dean and kissed down his jaw and neck, grinding his hips maddeningly against Dean's.

Suddenly a thought popped into Dean's mind as he stopped Cas who looked hilariously annoyed at the interruption.

"I need to tell Sammy to come and make up with Gabe," He said breathless and Castiel couldn't find it within himself to stop from continuing his onslaught down Dean's neck as his hands slid up his shirt and Dean gasped.

"Two seconds, baby," He shuddered under Castiel's touch and Cas' heart warmed at the nickname, he still didn't relent. Making a uh-uh sound he pulled his lips back up to Dean's all too willing ones and roughly kissed him and Dean was pretty sure he was losing it.

"Shit, Cas," He kissed wildly down Cas' neck before growling in his ear.

"You're going to kill me," He steeled himself as he pulled away, applauding his self control when he saw Cas' lust blown eyes and swollen lips and didn't dive right back onto the bed. He gulped deeply and tripped over his own feet as he made his way out of their door and leaned against it when it closed to collect himself, gasping in breaths.

Sam had been waiting in the car for Dean to give him some sort of sign as to what to do, he felt a little guilty for leaving him there so long, but not enough to not hurry to get back to his infuriatingly addictive boyfriend. He quickly called Sam who came upstairs and snorted at the sight of his brother, mad hair, red lips, wide eyes, rumpled shirt, he never knew Cas was one to be so wild but then again Dean did need keeping in check. He shuddered slightly at the thought of his brother's sex life and put it to the back of his mind.

"Talk to Gabe, you might wanna' go somewhere else though.." Dean winked and Sam groaned loudly.

"Gabe, get out here." Sam called and Gabriel came out of the kitchen, shooting an apologetic look at Dean who sighed before giving a look that clearly meant he was over it.

There was a long silence as they were all unsure what to do. However, it was broken when Castiel poked his head out of his and Dean's bedroom door.

"Dean, I swear to God you'd better get your ass in here or I'm going to start without you," Dean gulped as his pulse quickened; he loved how Cas spoke when he was all pumped up. As Cas' head disappeared behind the door Dean turned to his brother and Gabe.

"That's my cue. Seriously you guys might wanna' have this little discussion elsewhere, Cas is.." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Kinda' loud." The other two men groaned in unison and promptly left after Dean ran back to his room.

XXXXXXX

After the more than awkward prelude to this conversation, Sam and Gabe sat down next to each other in the hallway far enough away from their brothers' apartment not to hear anything unwanted.

"Sam… I, uh… I know you think I'm a total douchebag now and trust me, I do too," This earned him a disapproving look from Sam who hated hearing Gabe put himself down.

"I'm sorry that sometimes I act like a dick. That I act like a dick a lot." He corrected himself and Sam couldn't help the smirk that appeared.

"I do a lot of stupid stuff and I end up hurting people or wrecking things that I never meant to and I'm trying to stop, really, I am. You make me better, I guess I wanna' show you that I can do better but I don't expect you to let me, I just wanted you to know I'm gonna' try, for you," He cleared his throat, uncomfortable offering himself up like this when he knew Sam was going to shoot him down painfully.

"That's all I need," Sam said bluntly and Gabriel looked at him in confusion.

"What? It is?" Sam laughed at his incredulity.

"Yeah. I'm not asking you to change because you aren't the jerk that sometimes comes around, I'm just asking you to try to stay you, the one who I actually want around." He said, as if it were all very simple and Gabriel frowned in realisation that Sam thought he was enough for him.

"Good to have you back," Sam joked, elbowing him and Gabriel cracked a smile.

"So, I'm forgiven, I can come home now?" He asked cautiously and Sam groaned.

"Ugh, please, I'm so sick of Dean pining for Cas constantly!" He moaned and Gabriel laughed loudly, relieved he and Sam were alright.

"You're really hot when you're angry by the way." Gabe added as a significant point and Sam snorted.

"That's right," Sam grinned and Gabe kissed him quickly, savouring in what he couldn't believe he'd ever risked losing.

** A/N: Sorry for any sexual frustration! I love writing Dean and Cas bits! I hope this was alright, its going to get a little darker next chapter so be prepared for that. Please let me know what you think, it's so helpful and inspires me to write so much more. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Belle.**


End file.
